Thought I Knew Her
by AlfabetSoop
Summary: Lore and his borg buddies are back and are ruthless than ever. But how does that involve Ryan and his friends? Or the apparent 'death' of his sister? Please R&R Bad summary,story's better.
1. Prologue

Trust

_Author's Note: This story mostly takes place right after 'Nemesis' but the prologue is taking place in 2373 two years after the Enterprise D crashes on Veridian 3 in 'Generations'. Please review if you're interested in this story so I know to continue. I do accept criticism but please let it be constructive, I want to learn from my mistakes._

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any characters or anything from Star Trek : TNG but however own Grestin, Jovie and Ryan and me...sorta :p**_

_Prologue_

The wind blew furiously in the night as a strange ship landed on Veridian 3.

Two creatures started to materialize in front of remains of a ship. The mechanical corpse of what seemed to be the Enterprise D lay there in the middle of a dry plain, untouched by beings from what was assumed to be years.

The two creatures began walking through the wreckage. Searching.

All was quiet for the exception of mechanical noises coming from the beings themselves. However, these noises were not intentionally made; it was a part of who they were. These creatures were half organic and robotic. Their skin was ghostly and limbs were mostly threatening, dangerous weapons. They were the Borg.

The two Borg split up, rummaging through the debris.

"Did you find him Grestin?" asked one creature to the other as an hour passed.

"No sir I haven't" said the Borg called Grestin, who was sifting through the rubble of what used to be Lt. Commander Data's corridors. "The Federation must have-" Grestin stopped as he came upon what looked to be an Android's disassembled body. "Crosis!" he called to his partner "Crosis! I found him! I found the One!"

Crosis smiled. "Let's beam him up."

_Chapter 1: Multiple Losses _

2 Years Later

The lights flashed a sickly red color as the sirens screamed.

"Red Alert, all personnel to stations." cried Commander Daniels of USS Vera over all the speakers. "The Borg are attacking, I repeat the Borg are attacking, all other residents on board escape pods immediately."

Four year old Jovie Saunders trembled as she hid under her bed. Her light brown hair hiding her hazel eyes. Where as her mom? The ship kept shaking violently every five minuets making the eight year old grasp a leg of her bed tightly. She was too afraid to move.

What was happening? She was too afraid to even think of a circumstance. Her mother had warned her about Red Alerts like this. She said to do what the Captain ordered. _All other residents on board escape pods immediately._ But she couldn't not with out her mom; she was the only family Jovie had.

A boy came through her corridor's door. He was searching the premises with his green eyes.

" Ryan!" cried the little girl bolting toward the boy, "I'm glad you're here! Where's my mom?"

"It's all right Joey," Ryan said hastily, "Look we have to make it to the escape pods, hurry!"

He picked up the child.

"No!"

Jovie squirmed, "Not without my mom!"

"Jo we have no time for this! She'll be ok!"

Ryan led her through dark corridors pausing once and a while to hide behind things from passing Borg.

They had one more deck to pass. They were close to the pods, very close.

Jovie shivered, fear had overwhelmed her.

"Don't worry Jo." said Ryan looked very tense, "We're almost there."

He then started to again race down a corridor.

A phaser shot was heard as a bright light flashed narrowly passed Jovie's head.

She screamed.

Ryan spun around and faced in the direction of the shot.

Out of the deadly darkness, a Borg appeared smirking. The Borg then raised his phaser up above Ryan and Jovie.

The two looked up to see a damaged beam about ready to fall. Before they could even process the thought of what was happening, the Borg's phaser shot it down.

Out of instinct, Ryan tried to dive away, throwing Jovie out of the way. She flew landing on the floor. Shaking off the pain she ran toward her wounded friend. No movement. _Nothing. He's dead._ She thought,_ NO! He can't be. He'll wake up soon!_

She continuously shook him but Ryan didn't move.

Footsteps called to her attention from behind her. She spun around seeing the same Borg who had killed Ryan coming at her. She tried to dodge the phaser's spit but failed.

"Stop!" came a voice from behind the Borg.

Too late, the light skimmed against the flesh of her face as Jovie rammed her head against the wall knocking her unconscious. She blinked once seeing golden skinned man with her blurry and bloody vision, bending over her. She felt him scooping her up. _Darkness and coldness consumed her and she knew no more..._

_**AN: Uh oh what now? Please R&R if you are interested in the story! Or else I'll sick the Monty Python rabbit on you! J/K ;) AlfabetSoop**_


	2. Chris Johnson

_**Chapter 2: Chris Johnson**_

Ryan woke gasping and gagging on the buckets of sweat rushing down his face. "Joey!"

Yet again, another night of horrible memories. The shrieks of the her rang throughout his mind. Playing over and over, a frightening and saddened melody. Thirteen years. Had it really been thirteen years ago? It seemed like yesterday to be truthful. He sighed. _Little Joe. _

Though her real name was Jovie, she always preferred mud over dolls, and monsters over unicorns and fairies, thus summoning the nickname Joe, or Joey, as she preferred. She always had been Ryan's best-and only- friend. Her smile always made his spirits lift especially when accompanied by her care free giggles that only a child who had no negative knowledge of the real world could compose.

That night he had betrayed her. He should've been more alert and careful. It was his entire fault, he promised to watch her and he failed. After that traumatic incident, he woke and was picked up by Starfleet officers of the USS Enterprise. He then stayed there, since he obviously had no place to go.

His mother had died at birth and his father, left shortly after the funeral never to be seen again, thus abandoning Ryan at with an old uncle who belonged to Starfleet. His Uncle Ian was a very lovable and respectable man, when he wasn't spending his day waltzing from deck to deck performing his duties as a security guard. Uncle Ian, like all the rest of the crew on the Vera died of the Borg attack. Ryan was lonely for most of his life, he really had no one to keep him company, except for little Joe.

And now she was gone. Ryan once again was alone. No one that he knew of survived the raid of the Vera apart from him. Apparently the Borg destroyed all the escape pods and assumed him and other wounded were to die.

He shook it out of his head as he jumped into his Starfleet Academy uniform.

Ryan started to walk out the door down the hallway to his first class.

He normally didn't eat breakfast because he preferred more sleep than food.

"Hey Ry!" A boy in the same ensign uniform ran up to him, "Hey were you? You missed the most awesome campus party!"

"Hey Jace, I was studying for that _big_ Astronomy _test_ Mr.Nelson assigned for us remember?

"Must you always ruin everything?" The excitement leaked out of Jace's body as his head lowered and body slumped.

The academy bell rang its one minute warning.

"Come on," Ryan pulled Jace to the Earth History room.

Ryan checked the clock on the wall of the room for the fifth time.

'Thirty more minuets in this hell hole.' he thought.

He rested his head on his desk like a bunch of other students did when they were stuck in the room with Mrs. Burgess.

Mrs. Burgess was a plump old woman with beady black eyes and thin, wild, white hair. Her voice was just as scraggily as her skin. What all the ensigns wondered was how there was anyone brave enough to be _Mr._ Burgess.

The was sleeping through the most dull description of the Third World War when a girl entered through the door.

Drawn away from her lecture, Mrs. Burgess turned to the newcomer.

"May I help you?" She said squinting her eyes to see better.

The girl nodded pulling her long light brown hair pulled back in a half ponytail.

Her dark blue eyes that scanned the class slowly.

Everyone, even Ryan, raised their head in interest to see the new comer.

The young lady put her hands in her pants pocket and handed a note to the teacher.

Mrs. Burgess read the note, nodding once or twice, muttering under her breath reading to herself.

"Students," said she, 'I'd like to introduce you to our newest student, Christy Johnson."

"Chris" Christy whispered.

"Huh?" asked Burgess.

"I prefer the name Chris, ma'am."

Burgess nodded "Oh."

Chris was confronted with warm smiles all greeting her happily. Her face remained emotionless.

Mrs. Burgess pointed to an empty seat in front of Ryan who just kept staring at her curiously.

Chris nodded and pulled out the chair.

As she sat down she noticed Ryan staring at her and gave him a weak smile.

The lesson continued as everyone rested their heads once more, except for Chris.

She sat up straight as a rod paying attention to everything Mrs. Burgess said.

After what seemed a century or more, the students trudged out of the class room for a break.

Most of them stood around Chris as did Ryan.

_She looked familiar..._

"Where do you come from?" one asked.

"That I cannot say, but I've been almost everywhere." said Chris shyly.

"What your favorite hobby?"

"Hmmm...It's a toss up between singing and daydreaming, I'd have to say."

Ryan's jaw dropped

. No, it couldn't possibly be _her_, it was probably a coincidence that both Joe and Chris had the same interest. _Joey_ _was dead_; they never found her body in the wreckage but still.Joe had hazel eyes not blue.

"What made you join Starfleet?" asked another ensign.

"The stars, they call to you." Ryan murmured softly, as he curiously waited for an answer.

"What?" Jace who was standing next to Ryan looked at his friend weirdly, "Ry, what the hell are you talking about?"

Ryan shook his head "Sorry, Burgess-Syndrome, I'm still tired."

"Whatever."

They both looked at Chris again.

"Well," Chris blushed, "I know I sound crazy, but it's like the stars call to me. They offer me adventure."

The crowd of cadets nodded and smiled continuing to question her more. Ryan have might as well been Chris himself, for every asked question, his reply was similar if not the exact same as the new comer's.

The bell rang telling all students to continue to their next class.

They divided up and Ryan waved goodbye to Jace.

Minuets later, Ryan entered the Gym for Self Defense practice. The Gym was a large room with tumbling mats covering every inch of the floor. He looked at the group of other ensigns finding Chris in the middle of the crowd. He smiled and continued listening the endless babble of questions given to her. The group settled down when their instructor, Mr. Ha'amek hushed them, gave them a technique to do and sent them on their way to pick partners.

Ryan looked in front of him to surprisingly see Chris standing alone and partner less. She noticed him staring at her and blushed throwing her glance at the floor. Standing up to go over and ask her, he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Pssst." It was Meghan, a girl that had a big crush on Ryan since his first days at the academy, "Do you want to be my partner?"

Ryan looked at Meghan, saying 'no' would create a huge scene, possibly a sequel to Noah's Ark.

"Uhh, sure."

Ryan had_ no_ clue why she liked him. Was it the settlements of acne on his face? Or was it his messy uncontrollable hair that made her like him?

The normal grouping for Self Defense was set leaving Chris with Mr. Ha'amek.

"Ok guys," the teacher's voice echoed through the gym, "just the Karate blocking techniques, go through them twice **lightly**" He glared at some of the more muscular boys, "Ready? Go!"

Ryan hated this; he sucked at karate and always messed up on what to do.

"Oh, sorry," he turned red, middle punching Meghan's middle punch.

She giggled softly "It's alright."

The two finally went through the blocks once and started again.

Ryan glanced over at Chris noticing her vicious and swift punches at teacher who looked like he was trying his hardest to block.

"Careful Chris," Ha'amek gasped grabbing her punching arm.

Chris didn't seem to hear him.

She grabbed his arm and flipped him on his back.

As Ha'amek hit the mat, he gasped in pain and everyone froze.

Chris raised her hand as she began to attack again.

"CHRIS!"

Chris froze and looked up at Ryan as his echo's voice died.

She blinked and stopped looking at the badly injured teacher.

Chris gasped, shook her head, and ran out the door with Ryan at her heels.

* * *

_Sorry for the semi cliffie, **please R&R** I beleive sorry 'bout the bunny threat last chapter but I need to know how I can improve my writing and if I actually should continue this thing. AlfabetSoop;)_


	3. The Trees Have Eyes

Chapter 3: The Trees Have Eyes...sorta

_**Disclaimer: I DON'T own anyone/thing from the Star Trek world, or Play-doh,but however own Joe, Chris, Jace ,Ryan, Matt and other random people. I also would say I owned my self except for the facd that my brother said Mommy paid two cents for me at a Flea Market. :P**_

* * *

The school might has well have been a labyrinth. Though this wasn't his first time through the hallways, it seemed hard. The space between Ryan and Chris increased thanks to Chris cutting sharp corners.

Ryan seemed to tire after five minutes of running.

As soon as Chris fled out of the main entrance he leaned on the door gasping for air.

_Wasn't she tired too?_

Chris continued her fast pace until she was over a large hill in and disappeared slowly from Ryan's eyes.

Ryan took a deep breath and began to chase after her again.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Ryan was over the hill and in the middle of the small forest where students usually wandered around in on nice days when they were on break. Chris was no where to be seen. 

Ryan sighed and looked at the trees around him.

Many were small and would break if he tried to climb them. One however was thick and very stable.

It was an oak tree tattooed with the scars of proclaimed friendships, loves, and insults that dated back from the first people in the academy.

Ryan climbed the tree getting on the top branches trying to hear or see any sign of Chris...

Nothing.

Sighing again, he waited until he heard noises coming closer to him.

Ryan climbed down enough branches to see who it was but be invisible to them.

Holding his breath he waited.

* * *

Chris came running on the trail into Ryan's view. She was still running at the same quick speed! Before he could even blink, muscular, boy, about their age in an ensign uniform, intercepted her tackling her to the ground. 

Chris whose face was now wide eyed and red pushed the boy off and stood up.

"Oh" she gasped for air, "it's just you."

"Well who did you think it was?" asked the boy sarcastically as he stood up and dusted himself off.

Chris took a few gasps of air "Sorry Matt, but I heard someone following me from the school. I think I lost them when I went over the hill, but when I head your footsteps I thought they had found me again." She began to crouch down panting.

"Whoa, slow down there," Matt patted Chris on the back " _Why_ were you running?"

Chris big blue eyes bore deep into Matt's and spoke a message that Ryan thought he knew until Matt said.

"It was _it_, wasn't it?" His joyful tone turned hard like the ancient Earth putty, Play-Doh, when, you forgot to cap it.(A/N: Sorry, I couldn't help myself :P)

Chris nodded. She stood up ands and fell into Matt's opened arms.

"I can't do this..." She mumbled into his Starfleet uniform, "not even for Him."

Matt hugged her and patted her on the back, "You're forgetting that I'm with you. We'll do this together."

"But I almost killed someone," She pushed herself gently away, "I didn't mean to, I-"

"Shh-"They both became silent.

The school day was over for most students Ryan guessed for a few loud giggling voices came from somewhere else on the trail.

"It'll just take time," Matt spoke lowly, "Hold in there soldier."

He smiled putting Chris's chin up with a hand and tapped her nose.

Chris smiled. The two went opposite ways, Matt heading towards the voices and Chris walking away on the opposite side.

* * *

Ryan waited a couple of minutes so Chris wouldn't see him jump out of the tree. 

As he waited pondering what was the mysterious thing about Chris and Matt, a pair of voices came from down below.

A couple strolled down the path and sat near the roots of the tree.

" It's soo peaceful down here..." said a girl with bright blond hair.

"Yeah..." Her boyfriend looked at her and in seconds they were making out. (A/N: HISS)

"Oh great." Ryan decided there was enough time between Chris and him and jumped in front of the couple.

"Hey!" The boy stood up, but Ryan was already gone far up the trail.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the cellar of AlfabetSoop's house, a shadow opened a door to a room that was similar to the Phantom of the Opera's lair. 

A black rabbit gnawed on the remains of some poor soul as a small caped figure was plunking away on a keyboard.

The horrible shrill of nonsense made usually made the stranger cringe but over the years it had become a background sound.

"Ahem" The stranger announced his presence.

The keyboard wailed a sharp Perch Organ cry as the cloaked hooded figure turned with a potato sack to hide her face.

The scented candles lit his golden skinned face beautifully. His yellow eyes scanned a paper in his hand.

"_His joyful tone,_" the android recited, "_turned hard like the ancient Earth putty, Play-Doh, when, you forgot to cap it."_

He dropped the paper and looked the sack-head in the eyes...or looked at the holes in the potato sack.

"Nice sack."

The sacked creature glared from under her sack.

"They ran out of masks and my mom ran out of potatoes." She growled, "What of it?"

The black rabbit jumped in front of the android hissing and introduced his bloody teeth to the stranger's boots.

The android rolled his eyes and kicked the bunny away.

The sack-head ran to the rabbit. Realizing that he was still alive and biting, she walked towards the android.

"So you've come back to ridicule my Play-Doh reference I see, **_or is it the lack of reviews I'm getting!_** ( ;P)" Potato sack-head laughed lightly, "Your visits amuse me Lore."

Lore rolled his eyes, "Actually Soop, I came here to file a complaint about my miniscule roll so far,"

Soop picked up the rabbit petting it, she laughed again "Aww, that part when your buddies found you in pieces wasn't good enough for your ego?"

"I assumed since I was mentioned in the summary, I'd have a bigger part."

Soop smiled "All in good time my friend all in good-"

The door opened and a grey head popped in.

"You know, I don't know what you're doing but it's time for dinner. So, say goodbye to your odd colored friend and come up!"

"Aw Ma," Soop whined, "can't you see I'm in the middle of mocking one of the Federation's and not to mention girl Trekkies' most wanted evil android!"

"Well come up before you're food gets cold- and take that stupid bag off your head!"

"Since when does a peanut butter sandwich get cold!" Soop shouted at no one in particular. She then sighed and pointed at Lore.

"I'll be back." The door slammed shut behind her leaving Lore with Soop's crazy and yet lovable rabid rabbit.


	4. Soul Confessions

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Star Trek, but do own my made up characters and my evil Furby that is sleeping on my desk as I type. :P**

* * *

Chris sat upon a clearing on a cliff that overlooked the school and the drowsy sun sinking down.

Ryan crept up to her slowly, "Hey," he said not wanting to startle her.

Chris turned and cocked her head slightly, "Hello,"

Ryan walked closer to her and pointed to a patch of grass next to her.

"Umm, may I?"

Chris smiled lightly, withdrew her gaze from him and nodded.

Ryan smiled sitting next to her.

Minutes passes and only the wind spoke in a soft sleepy whisper.

Chris picked at the green hairs of the ground silently and Ryan gazed outward, past the academy and beyond.

"So," Chris spoke gently, "I guess after all the things that happened today, you must know my name and yet," her blue eyes gazed softly at Ryan's who's turned to hers, "I don't know yours..."

Ryan smiled, "It's Ryan."

Chris nodded thoughtfully, "It suits you," she looked up at the sky. After the words left her lips she blushed as Ryan gave her a puzzled look.

"Wuh?"

"It's nothing, don't mind me, my thoughts never filter through my brain before they're spoken. I myself am confused right now."

Ryan shrugged it off "It's all right. By the way, if you don't mind me askin', where did you get that strength in PE class? Mr. Ha'amek, usually even makes the tough guys flinch."

Chris smiled melted, "I- I grew up in a family with all boys, so being weak was a dangerous thing."

"Oh."

The sun was finally proclaimed dead for the night by the fully lit moon and the stars surrounding the sky in mourning.

Chris lay on her back watching the stars in their bright glory.

"That incident was one of the most stupidest things I've ever done."

"You didn't do it on purpose; you're being too hard on yourself."

Chris sighed, "No, trust me, I'm not. I mean, I almost actually _killed_ the guy." She thrust her arms out in frustration.

"No, no you didn't"

"You're right, I didn't." She pushed her self to a sitting position, "and do you know _why?_"

Ryan shook his head.

Chris sighed lying back down and covering her face with her hands.

"It was because of you."

"What?"

"I couldn't stop what I was doing, please understand, I lost control it like triggered some defense kinda mechanism you know."

"No."

Chris sighed "No of course you don't...I'm different Ryan. I'll never fit in."

"What are you talking about? Of course you fit in," he squeezed her hand gently.

Chris smiled, "You're so nice. It's weird but, I find it so easy to talk to you."

"Yeah," Ryan smiled, "same here."

"Well," Chris pushed herself up, "I best be going."

"Yeah," Ryan got up, "me too."

They both walked down the twisting and turning trail.

Once they reached the beginning of the trail. They bade each other farewell.

There must have been about five feet away, each walking their separate ways when Ryan heard Chris's voice.

"Hey, Ryan."

He turned around.

"Would you like to talk again up there, same time?"

Ryan grinned and nodded "Sure."

Chris reflected his happiness and turned around jogging back to her dorm.

Ryan watched her shaking his head.

Chris was a very confusing and mysterious girl.

He hoped a few more meetings and he'd understand more about her.

He walked to the guys' dorms and straight to his room and plopped on his bed.

He didn't feel like changing his clothes. The excitement of the day left him weary and tomorrow would be the weekend.

Ryan fell asleep quickly.

* * *

Ryan woke up the next morning feeling drowsy and crappy as usual.

"Computer, what time is it?" He asked sitting up, stretching his arms and yawning loudly.

"The time is nine twenty-two." The computer chimed.

Ryan shrugged off the time and decided to lie down again. It was the weekend, and that meant more sleep.

He lay there awake with his eyes closed for a couple of minutes trying to recollect what had happened the day before.

_Chris..._

Ryan smiled remembering that he was to meet her again tonight.

While in the midst of his thoughts, the door chimed.

Ryan ignored it, pulling the covers over his head and turned so that his back faced the door.

The door chimed again insisting to be opened.

Ryan groaned, "What?"

The door flew open and Jace ran in. He still had a bed head, and looked like he ran out his room while he was in the middle of changing. At least, that's what his PJ pants and his inside out, and backwards shit told Ryan. Jace's face lost it's color.

Ryan frowned.

"Ry, did you hear?"

Ryan propped himself on his elbow, "That obnoxious bell? Yes."

Jace rolled his eyes, "No!" he groaned.

A whistle blew over the com interrupting Jace's explanation.

"Attention students," it was the voice of Admiral Gallaway, he ran the school, "I'm sad to bring this news for those of you who don't already know..."

_There was a bone chilling pause..._

* * *

Meanwhile at the Authoress's underground lair (basement sigh)...

"And you're going to leave them at that cliffhanger?" Lore frowned crossing his arms.

Soop didn't answer, through the holes of the potato sack, her large brown eyes stared in awe at her computer screen.

"Someone left a review..."

"Yes," Lore groaned, "So you've been saying for the past hour!"

"A review...for a story _I_ wrote?"

Lore pounded his head on Soop's computer desk, "Yes!" he managed through gritted teeth.

Soop faced him slowly, "Why?"

Lore glared at her, "Because they_ liked_ your story."

Soop turned slowly again facing the computer wide eyed, "...Wow. Someone liked _my_ story?"

Lore sighed loudly, leaning back in his chair, "You have low self esteem issues."

Soop didn't respond. She just blankly stared at the screen. "Wow..."

Lore pushed himself out of his chair, bent down and unplugged the computer.

As the screen died, the weird connection between Soop and the review was broken.

She blinked once or twice, wiping the waterfall of drool off the corner of her mouth.

" Wha- What happened?"

"You got a review a-"

"I got a review!" interrupted Soop, her eyes enlarged once again by shock.

"Oh, now don't you start that crap again!" Lore groaned.

"Oh," Soop's voice got a little hysterical, "O-okay." She fainted back in her chair that (thanks to the stupid laws of gravity) gave into Soop's heavy weight and collided with the floor.

Lore looked at her pathetic unconscious form on the ground and shook his head. He stood up to leave the pit of insanity, stepping over Soop's body (which now began to twitch) and left to go make a sandwich.

* * *

**_A/N: MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! A Cliffie! Thank you VERY_ _much night animal, you're awesome! Please R&R people, or prepare to be visited by the Rabid Mole People who live undeneath my house! ;) AlfabetSoop_**


	5. The Trail

_A/N: I'm sorry, if the events written in my story don't align properly with the real Trek events, after my first research project, I'm not a fan of looking up things. Thank you CandyCane-Eyelashes for the review, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Also sorry for the long wait, I've been very busy and my computer's a Butt-face!  This chapter is dedicated to my friend Jess because it was her B day the other week. Sadly she doesn't even know I'm writing this story. : P _

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek luckily Tylenol, or any of Ben and Jerry's ice cream; otherwise they would be the most hated things in history! But all the other non Trek characters are mine (sadly), along with the sadistic futuristic inventions(except for the ones in Star Trek and the hover board thing, I saw that on Back to the Future II) ;)_**

* * *

Ryan could hear Gallaway take a trembling breath and speak the news that was like a knife that plunged deep into Ryan's soul.

"...the Titan, one of our new star class ships, has been destroyed... There are no survivors as far as we know, but we are aware that it was another attack from the Borg. I am also aware of the fact that many of our students had family on that ship, and I apologize, they fought valiantly."

Ryan put his head in his hands trying to recover from shock.

Jace's dad worked on that ship, he was the reason Jace had attended the academy. He told Ryan that when he was little, his parents divorced, and his mother and him moved back to earth while his dad worked for the Federation. Jace said joining Starfleet was the only way to see his dad.

"Jace..." Ryan started but Jace shook his head sadly.

" 's all right Ry. I- I just wish I was there fighting along side of him." Jace's face was drained of his soul, his happiness, his perspective of life, and his will to live.

" I can relate," Ryan could hear Joey's screams drifting through his mind as if to lure him back to the event again.

"Come on," He said pushing himself out of bed, "talking to other people in the same situation is the best remedy."

"Thanks, but no thanks _Dr._ Ryan. I think I need to be by myself, I just came to see if you already knew."

Jace began to walk out the door.

As he was in the doorway, Ryan called to him.

"If you ever need to talk..."

Jace nodded and left.

* * *

Ryan left twenty minutes later for the cafeteria to see how others were doing.

When he entered the cafeteria was packed but empty of sound.

Every move was soundless except the sobs that like a sound of a tide started softly and made a crescendo until it hit a point where it reduced slowly.

There were two types of people there that day the comforters and the comforted. Ryan's eyes glided around the room trying to find anyone he knew.

He saw many people from his classes, Jessica and Micah from Earth History, Siobhan, K'layian, and Dominic, from Defense, and on and on.

However, he didn't know any of them personally.

His sight rested on the corner table on the other side of the cafeteria.

There was Chris, rubbing her temples staring into the steam of a hot chocolate.

Ryan froze for a moment, the way Chris was acting felt very familiar to him.

"_Ryan!"_ a child's shriek spun through his thoughts.

"Joe..." He murmured.

Chris looked up at him "Huh?"

He shook his head, "Sorry, I'm out of it."

He studied Chris's exhausted face. Her eyes had circles, her hair was out of place, and her skin was whiter than milk.

She shrugged, "Aren't we all."

"You lost someone too, huh?" He sat in the seat next to her.

"No, just... had a rough night. Nightmares."

"Oh,"

"How about you?" her eyes looked watery, "_Please_ say you didn't loose anyone!"

He looked down at his hands, then at Chris, "No...but I've been there,"

She looked down at her drink again, "Oh, I'm sorry."

"If I were you, I'd try to get some sleep. It _is _the weekend, you know." Ryan lifted her chin.

Chris smiled faintly and sighed, "I don't think I can, not after what happened." She nodded to the rest of the students. "Are we still going to meet tonight?"

Her look was pleading, like she really wanted his company.

He nodded "Yep,"

An awkward silence filled in a couple minutes.

Not knowing what else to say, Ryan decided it be best if he left.

He didn't like being in the cafeteria, it was too dreary for him.

"Well, I better get going." He pushed himself out from his seat.

Chris nodded, "Bye."

He waved and left the cafeteria.

* * *

When Ryan got to his room, he ran over and flopped on his bed.

He closed his eyes, slightly ebbing from consciousness.

* * *

In his mind's eye, colors swirled forming a person.

It was a small slightly chubby girl with bright hazel eyes that smiled at him.

Suddenly the child became blurred and her form began to grow taller and mature.

Her form slimmed and began to become clearer again.

Ryan tried to make out her face, but it wasn't clear enough.

Still he waited patiently, as it slowly became less blurry...

"HEY!" shouted a voice.

"HELLO? EARTH TO SLEEPING UGLY! WAKE UP!" cried another.

* * *

Ryan awoke suddenly seeing two twin girls, only a year or two older than him, sitting on his bed.

Ryan groaned, "What do you two want?" He frowned wondering what the dream meant.

_Could it mean she was still..? No... there was no possible way she could have made it._

"Well we rang," said one, she had greenish, grey eyes and charcoal colored hair that was in two braids, "but you didn't answer."

Ryan sighed looking at the two. Billy-Lynn and Leah were his sisters by adoption, sadly.

He pointed to the other sister, Billy-Lynn, she had her long curly brown hair down, he noticed it now had dark green highlights in it that stood out more than her gold eyes usually did, "Joan's gonna kill you!" he taunted her in a sing-song voice.

Billy shook her fist "Like they say buddy," she growled, "_dead_ men tell no tales."

Leah rolled her eyes "Ryan, when will you ever call her _mom _instead of _Joan_?"

'How many times had they had this discussion?'Was the real question.

"Because, Joan's _not _my mom."

Billy groaned "Leah, that's not the reason why we came to bug him!" She rubbed her eyes.

"Fine," Leah frowned clearing her throat, "Billy and I were thinking to go hover boarding through the woods on the trails and thought you would like to accompany us, we saw a new trail that leads deeper into the woods the other day and wanted to explore it."

"And there's a nice spot for a picnic on the way," Billy added, "it's shaded by trees so we won't get wet."

Ryan gave them a skeptic look.

"Oh, don't give us that look!" Billy snapped, "You and the principle _practically_ met each other on a _daily basis_ last year!"

Ryan frowned. From the beginning of this year and after constant lectures from Joan, he started listening to the little voice inside his head a _little_ more often.

Leah sighed, "Come on you won't get caught! It's cold outside and it's drizzling, do you really expect anyone out? Especially after what was announced today?"

"And why do you want to do something like this on a day like today?" Ryan asked in a mocking tone.

"Will you stop with the questions and come on?" Billy snapped, "Don't you feel like doing something _risky_? It's not like you're hurting anyone, and plus, what else are you going to do today?"

Good point. Jace wanted to be alone and Ryan didn't have to meet Chris till the afternoon.

"Sure," he smiled weakly putting his conscious's voice on MUTE, "why not?"

* * *

The speed quenched Ryan's thirst for thrill. Especially as he curved along with the trail constantly, winding around trees and sometimes Leah. (Billy-Lynn was always a pro at hover boarding. So, seeing her speck in the distance was the closest you could ever get to her.)

Hover boarding was like riding a snowboard that defied gravity. It was a dangerous sport, _but the risk was only part of the thrill._

Ryan sped up to Leah, "So where's this trail of yours?"

It had been an hour now and the three were deep in the woods.

It had been said that the trails went all the way through the forest. Not many students had tried to see if the rumor was true. And those who did never went all the way without getting lost and later found by the local police.

"Well the 'trail' isn't too far," she adjusted her backpack filled with sandwiches and drinks, "and the area where we can eat is a five minutes from there."

"I thought you said you were _exploring _the trail, you know, like you never went on it before."

Leah shrugged, "We went on _part_ of it, and then we heard voices, so we ran before we were caught."

Ryan grimaced, what if these voices were still there? He shook the worry off him; he was going to have a nice adventure with his sisters. Nothing was going to go wrong.

Seeing his expression Leah added, "Don't worry, they sounded about our age, I doubt they'll be there again."

* * *

When the two finally came up to Billy, she was off her board (which lie next to her on the ground), had her arms spread aligning with her shoulders, and her eyelids blanketing her eyes. Her posture was a perfect 180 angle and her whole form frozen as time moved all around her.

The two landed and picked up their boards.

Ryan circled her snickering, "Quick Leah, let's leave her."

Billy's arm responded to Ryan's crack by targeting its playful anger at his arm.

Ryan cradled his wounded limb, "Ow, thanks."

Leah covered his mouth "Shut up," she hissed lowly, "Billy's concentrating."

Ryan looked at her strangely.

"Just listen!" Leah snapped.

Ryan sighed closing his eyes and sensing the world of sounds around him.

He was still confused, how did this help find the trail.

Birds sang their views in all directions and a stream grumbled in the not so far distance in Ryan's right ears.

"Alright," Billy's voice proclaimed.

Ryan felt himself being pushed in the direction of the stream and opened his eyes.

The girls had already started walking with boards at hand in the direction of the sound.

It only took about thirty steps before they found the stream. The three got back on the hover boards and followed it up stream.

As minutes passed, the crowd of trees thinned and the streamed grew until ten minutes later it connected to a small river that the school got most of its water from.

Ryan never knew it went _this_ far into the forest.

They followed the clear liquid until it curved gently by a plump green hill with a sturdy oak tree and into a decent sized pond.

Noticing the girls landing on the hill, Ryan did the same.

Once they all had piled their hover boards in one area, Leah pulled out a tube with a thin nozzle.

She opened her eyes widely and squeezed the tube til a clear liquid dropped on her bare eye. She repeated the process to the other eye before throwing it to Billy.

Leah closed her eyes, massaged her lids lightly with her fingers, then opened her eyes again.

Ryan flinched at this; he always hated Fish-Eyes. They were liquids like waterproof lenses that helped you see underwater. (A/N: Futuristic goggles; P)

In the past, the twins had constantly glued his eyes shut by switching it with bottles of glue, and even on one occasion..._super_glue.

Billy chucked the bottle at his head.

He gave her his WTF!-Glare as he stored it in his pocked.

Billy shrugged it off, "I tried to get your attention but couldn't think of any other way." She ran quickly to the pond and jumped in.

Leah rolled her eyes, walked over to the pond, dipped her toe in and reeled it back to shore.

Billy's head broke through the pond a minute later, her teeth chattering and body quivering, "C-come o-on guys, the water's f-f-fine."

Leah frowned, sacrificing her toe once more to the icy monster.

The toe swam some little laps, back and forth until Leah withdrew it from its doom.

"Too cold for me!" Leah shook her head.

Suddenly- out of nowhere- a hover board shot towards Leah'sfeet.

She yelped and jumped on. Leah tried to keep balanced as the board flew above the water, but eventually ended up a soggy, angry, mess.

As she merged from the water, she could have been mistaken as the twin of Medusa.

"RYAN!" she boomed, her hair overlapping her face and fists above her head.

The culprit stood dry on the ground grinning and laughing hysterically while Billy was both choking and laughing _. (A/N: Not a fun thing to do.)_

Leah growled. Shaking back her hair, Leah got back on the hover board.

She swooped at Ryan and missed (he ducked) and later came to a skidding halt near the tree.

She turned back eyes wide in terror and put a finger to her lips hoping to cease the other two.

Billy (who had recovered from her spasm) froze and mouthed 'people?'

Leah nodded and landed in a low branch of the big oak tree. She pointed to Ryan and then at the two hover boards and backpack.

Ryan nodded quickly putting the pack on, grabbing a board, and riding the other up to the tree on the same branch as Leah.

She grabbed Billy's board and held it in the same arm as hers.

The two silently climbed the tree hoping to not bee seen.

Once they felt safe, Ryan whispered, "Where's Billy?"

Leah shrugged, "Hopefully hiding."

They both stood still as the footsteps came closer...

* * *

_At the Authoress's Lair..._

Soop smacked her bagged head on her desk, "YES! FINALLY! I'M DONE!"

A boy with periwinkle eyes, pointed ears and a pint of Ben and Jerry's 'Phish Food' hovered over her.

"Ow han e owa?" he asked.

"Sorry, say that one more time _without_ the ice cream."

The boy swallowed, "Now can I go?"

The door slammed open and an evil (but lovable) Android stepped through.

"Hello? Is anyone-" he spotted the boy and squinted his eyes "What the hell?"

"Lore," Soop got out of her chair and pointed to the new boy, "this is Ryan and vice-versa."

"Yo," said Ryan with a mouthful of ice cream.

Lore looked at him with distaste, "Aren't you supposed to be in the story?"

"No," sighed Soop, "there are very many Ryans in my head and he's MuseRyan."

Lore gave her a quizzical look.

"Don't ask, I just like the name." She growled simply.

"If you needed help with the story, why didn't you call _me_? Why create up... _this_?" he gestured to MuseRyan.

"I did call you, about seven times to be exact. Oh, and also, MuseRyan has been here _befor_e this story was created... Where were you by the way?"

"I came here for a couple of days, but you never came so... I left."

"I was on vacation."

"You never told me."

"Uh, I believe I did, it was two weeks ago right before you said _'Alright, I know! Stop nagging me!'_"

Lore opened his mouth, then closed it again.

The lair was silent for minute or two.

Despising this eerie quiet, MuseRyan piped up, "God... you two fight like a married couple."

The other two looked at each other and winced.

"Ryan ," Soop hissed, "I brought you into this world, and I'd be much obliged to kick you right out if you keep it up."

"Now you sound like my mother!" Ryan waved his cleanly licked spoon at her.

"...Ryan...you _have_ no mother!"

MuseRyan thrust his spoon upon the floor, "DON'T REMIND ME!" he wailed and disappeared.

Soop rolled her eyes and walked over to her computer.

Lore just stood there and blinked a couple times to take in the odd moment ...is-is he gone?"

"Yep, at least for the moment." Soop said nonchalantly checking her email.

"So," Lore walked over to her, "Is this weird fictitious muse going to help us with this story?"

"I don't know," Soop growled massaging her temples and walking to the door, "I already waste my allowance on _one_ bottle of Tylenol per week. _Two's_ kinda outta my prices range."

* * *

**_A/N: Sorry for the sucky lair scene, my mind is numb. I appologise if anything doesn't make sense. If something doesn't, please say write it on the review thingy otherwise Please Review! AlfabetSoop_**


	6. Abandoned Billy

_A/N: Due to writer's block, vacation, evil school summer reading, and most of all procrastination; I was not able to post sooner, I'm **really** sorry. Ok here it goes._

**Lilith Kayden:** So do I ;) thanks for the review.

**_Disclaimer: read my past disclaimers. Thankfully, I don't own any version of Great Expectations so don't blame me if it's on your summer reading too. And if I owned cliff notes or Monty Python, I would be a millionaire and live on a castle on a cloud. Sadly, I don't._**

Deep _in Soop's lair_

The TV blared through the hallways of Soop's lair.

Lore entered the dark abode calling out Soop's name and even her _full _name _(A/N: Only my mom's allowed to do that)_.He finally gave up and began to follow the voice of Henry Hull through the halls until he came upon the disaster site of the lair.

On the couch MuseRyan slept with a pillow over his head and was shaking.

Lore stepped in for a closer look.

_Crunch._

He removed his foot and picked up one of many strewn papers with Soop's writing scrawled all over:

Reasons Why I Despise Great Expectations and 

Think it Should Not be Apart of Summer Reading Miss Havisham is creepy. 

1,457: Bad things happen when I learn things.

1,458: Surprisingly, I have a life.

1,459: Pip is stupid.

1,460: I'm allergic to Classic British Literature.

Lore looked at it gently smiling and then turned to Soop's unconscious form rolling his eyes.

Her sack was covered with Cliff Notes: Great Expectations. Raised highly and making slow, fierce, blows, Soop's fist held a very thick version of Great Expectations and beat the crap out of what Lore guessed to be imaginary Pip.

He glanced at the TV where the colorless, 1934 version of Great Expectations played and understood the illness immediately: _Traumatic Expectationitus (A/N: A **very** deadly disease)._ Luckily being super smart, Lore was unaffected by the Old English dialogue as he turned off the TV.

Immediately, MuseRyan recovered and pulled the pillow off his head.

"Thank you!" he exclaimed.

Lore shrugged it off and took away both book versions away from Soop.

The Authoress shivered turning on one side and curling up tightly muttering something about iron legs.

MuseRyan turned the TV back on and popped Monty Python and the Holy Grail.

"It's working," Lore crouched over Soop as her body relaxed more.

She moaned and murmured more Gibberish slowly pushing herself up in the sitting position and rubbing her eyes.

"C-c-can it be?" the wretched Soop slunk over to the TV and stroked its shiny face, "Yes!"

She threw her hands up in relief, "Mindless Television, I've missed you so!" Soop hugged the TV and stroked it some more

Being a proud disturber of the peace (and of awkward moments), Lore shut off the screen and dragged the Authoress over to the computer corner of the room. He placed her down in her swivel chair and opened up a blank page that ate up most of the computer screen.

Soop pivoted her seat side to side and stared blank brained at the monitor.

Lore frowned, "...Well?"

Soop turned to him and cocked her head.

"Uh-oh," MuseRyan got up from the couch, and showed Lore the movie's warning label:

**WARNING: The viewing of this film contains a high risk of Expectationitus. It should not be viewed by people who have an IQ smaller than the intellect of an empty cereal box.** (The two guys glanced at Soop with deep concern.)** Symptoms include: Drooling, Comas, Depression, Loss of Sanity,** ("Too late," muttered MuseRyan.) **speaking in tongues, becoming delusional, suicidal thoughts, spontaneous combustion, and possibly exorcism. If these symptoms are experienced during and/ or after the movie, we take no responsibility for the consequences. _There's a reason we wrote this in bold._**

Lore swore, "Great now how are we going to get her to submit a chapter? She hasn't posted in forever! "

MuseRyan shrugged, "She might have written at least a_ little." _The muse shoved the Authoress who spun round on her chair giggling in a quiet maniacal fashion.

"Hehehe-AHHH!" Soop landed face first on her evil rabbit who hissed and began to attack her sacked face.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" She wailed as her and the accursed rodent rolled around the room, and tried to remove the rabbit from her sacked face.

Meanwhile, the evil muse opened up a file labeled Ch5.

The two guys looked as the hourglass that followed the arrow began to blink off and on.

A blank page appeared on the screen.

The duo cussed in unison.

Soop looked like a limping dog as she painfully crawled to Lore and tugged at his pant leg whimpering ant pointing to the big-eared poofy tailed attacker.

The demon himself was now towing her away by her pant leg.

Lore shook Soop off and looked at MuseRyan.

"Now what?" he asked, "Surely there must be a cure!"

MuseRyan shook his head sadly, "I fear we can find no antidote, nor pay for the amount of therapy she'll require."

_What about a replacement?_

The two looked around the room,

"Who said that?" Lore looked around the room.

_I did._

A purplish-whitish thing rolled out from the shadows across the room to Lore's feet.

"No!" MuseRyan exclaimed, "You can't real be! You're just a _myth_!"

_No believe it or not, I'm real and I've come to help you._

"Wait a minute, you're a brain!" Lore pointed to the thing.

_Uhh, duh._

Lore rolled his eyes "What I mean is, how exactly can you help!"

_Because my dear Android, I'm Soop's brain... surprise, surprise!._

Lore glared skeptically at the brain and walked over to Soop who ran around in octagons_ (A/N: Yes, Octagons.)_ while being blinded by a big black furry blob on her face._ (A/N: Ok just to make it clear I do have a bunny but he's neither this vicious...nor bright.)_

He took the sack off Soop's head turning it outside-in so the bunny was trapped in the interior. Lore tied the sack and tossed it in a trash bin near the computer.

"So, Soop," Lore looked around, "Soop?"

A small human figure shook in the shadows. Lore could only see the shape not the features. He asked again stepping closer to the body.

"Soop?"

It backed away, "Don't come closer," It was Soop's voice. She turned her head towards the brain.

"_You,"_ she hissed

_Me. _Mocked the brain.

"_You're _the reason why_ I'm _in _Geometry_ this year!" She spat.

_You're welcome._ The brain replied sarcastically.

Soop growled clenching her fists.

"Soop just get over here and write your story," Lore said impatiently.

"No," Soop said putting her head in her hands, "I don't have a mask now,_ or a potato sack_. Not to mention _it's_ here." She directed attention to the brain.

_Fine then,_ Replied the brain snottily, _then **I** will. Lore, place me up on the computer desk and I'll tell MuseRyan what to write._

_(A/N: Whoa sorry bout the length of this ridiculous episode, here's the chapter.)_

Leah shifted uneasily in her branch and began to climb upward and away from view. She beckoned Ryan to do the same but he ignored her. He wanted to see who else was here.

"What the hell!" Leah hissed in his ear, "If you really want to get caught so badly I would have wrapped you up in wrapping paper with a big stupid bow on your head and-"

Ryan whacked her in the back of the head and pinched her lips shut.

Leah glared.

The voices became a little clearer, but not clear enough to understand what they were saying. Beginning to feel very open to the approaching figures, Ryan took Leah's advice and climbed up higher so they couldn't be seen. But the problem was, neither could the strangers. He crouched down in hopes of hearing them clearly.

Equally curious, Leah bent down lower too. Her eyes squinted, her mind trying to match the voices to acquaintances and trying to form the mumbles into words.

No luck.

Ryan smiled at her, though Leah was a troublemaker, she never struck him as an eavesdropper. His smile slipped along with one of the boards in Leah's arm. Upon instinct, he released what was in his hand and grabbed the loose board.

Leah gave him a confused look as he sighed in relief.

CRASH! _(A/N: Sorry for the use many of onomatopoeias)_

Leah looked dumbfounded at her brother.

Ryan's board lay on the ground in bad condition.

The steps of he strangers below quickened closer to them.

Leah opened her mouth.

"Not now," Ryan hissed grabbing Billy's board, "Vent later." He stepped on the board maneuvering through the branches his back to the strangers and sped as fast as he could following the river til it broke off into many streams. Halting very suddenly, he almost fell off. Luckily a hand tugged at the back of his shirt.

"I- think -we – lost-them-" Leah panted on her board.

Ryan nodded, and looked back up the river.

Nothing.

'Wait a minute,' Ryan thought, 'something's-'

"Billy!" Leah exclaimed, "We have to go get B-"

"No!" Ryan grabbed her shoulder, "we can't, they won't find her. She's a good hider. Going back would only make us prey."

Leah's face showed uneasiness and betrayal.

"Well see her later either way, and if she _does_ get caught, we'll turn ourselves in too." He consoled her.

Leah didn't answer.

Ryan looked at the sky; the sun weakened and started to sink. He thought about his plans with Chris.

"Come on, she'll be fine." Ryan grabbed his sister's sleeve, "Which stream do we follow?"

"Well," Leah began to pinch her fingers, an old nervous habit, "I remember that tree," she pointed to a one on their left that was obese and rotting.

"I ran into it and got my foot stuck in one of its holes the time we came here before. That's how I got this." She raised her hands proudly showing the swollen scrapes on her palm with pride.

"Hey," Ryan frowned, "You told Joan that was from tree climbing."

"I _was_ climbing a tree. It sounded a whole lot nicer than cracking some bones on the vengeful ground." Leah smiled, looked behind them and took Ryan by the thumb, "Come on, we better go just incase..." She cocked her head behind them and began to drag Ryan on the path.

_Minutes Before_

While Leah and Ryan hid in a tree, Billy jumped out of the water and hid in the tall grass that thickly framed most of the liquid. She crouched down lowly and parted the blades allowing her to view the new comers.

There were only three and all of them wore dark green cloaks. One, Billy knew well...sorta. She didn't know his name, but he was a jock because she remembered being nearly killed by a football that got off target once. If he were cuter Billy would have known his name, for Leah always kept her up to date on the cute jocks, not like Billy herself cared at all. He was very muscular and had brown wavy hair that went no lower than his temples. The second one Billy studied was odd to her. He had gold skin and wore a black padded uniform. The third person was someone she couldn't identify at all for, their hood was up.

The figures enlarged coming closer and closer into view and stopped twenty feet in front of her.

"Was anyone following us?" asked the gold one.

The jock turned his head, "Not that I can see."

The gold one gave a lopsided smile, "Good. By the way," he turned to the other two, "how's it been? At the Academy I mean."

The jock stared at the third person, "We had _one_ little incident but it's all patched up now and it _won't_ happen again."

The gold one smiled kindly and patted the third one on the shoulder, "That's ok; just try to be more careful."

Slowly, the figure nodded.

Seeing something in the third person the gold one asked "What's wro-"

CRASH!

One of the boards fell from the tree.

The strange trio looked at the board and then at the tree.

There was a rustle of branches as twigs and leaves tumbled.

The jock ran a little forward and then backwards to his friends, "Do you want me to follow them?"

"No," the gold one shook his head, "they heard nothing from how far they were and plus..." He looked at the hover board and then all around them, "we still have _one_."

Billy's eye's opened wide and she let go of the grass blades slowly. They had a tricorder she was dead.

She heard two feet approach her direction and she prayed to all the Gods from all the religions she learned from hoping one might hear her plea.

The cloaked figure approached her area with the board in hand.

Billy knew what risk she had to take. Immediately right as they were both aligned Billy shoved the figure in the water prying the board from their hands, placed it on the ground and stepped on it.

Surprisingly it still worked although it wasn't in the best condition and she flew over the strangers and the river.

Beginning to follow part of the path, she almost fell as she dodged phaser fires .Billy looked down to see the jock running at superhuman speed. She gaped and started to turn off course crossing the river and going deep into the unmapped part of the forest.

Because of the stupid safety restrictions on the board and not to mention the fact that it got screwed up when it fell, the board didn't go that high up as it used to or as fast. Therefore, though she was out of his physical reach, she still was a victim to lazy but pain guaranteeing trees and phaser blasts.

Billy swerved and ducked and did some awesome moves only adrenaline could produce. It wasn't till she found the abandoned coal quarry that lie a good thirty minutes away from the academy and eventually got the courage to pause and catch a breather in hopes that the guy hadn't caught up.

In the minute or two she collected her thoughts of what just happened and some air.

Those strangers weren't human and they didn't seem too friendly either.

Recovering from a sudden shock she swerved away from a fired shot from the jock down below.

He didn't even wear beads of sweat on his brow.

She sped up again but as she tried to take a sharp turn past a tunnel her board was hit. It began to loose control and at the speed it was going towards the rocky top of the entrance, Billy assumed it to be a horrid landing.

Once again she took another risk by jumping off the board hoping that a miracle would happen.

But as the ground became closer, hope became distant. Billy's world became dark until it was swallowed into nothing.

**_Ok here's the chapter. I hope you find it interesting. Please Review, tell me if you liked it or not. Once again I'm going on vacation I (my last one of the summer,I posted the dates on my profile) so I won't be able to post anytime soon. So far I like this chapter the best but if anything's unclear please ask and I'll try to fix it. Have a nice day! Soop_**


	7. Ode of Reaper

_A/N: This might be the last chapter in a while guys because of school but I'll try to keep it going:)_

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything from Star Trek, Glade Plug Ins or my soul (which now belongs to skEWl (school) :( ) **

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The fully recovered Authoress crouched in a corner, her face concealed by her hands. Her eyes glared out of the spaces between her fingers.

The enemy sat plopped on Soop's swivel chair spinning around by an unknown force humming away a tune unknown to the Authoress.

MuseRyan glared at Soop from the couch nursing a cut on his arm.

Meanwhile Lore, who slouched next the muse, studied the others.

"We could try prying her out of the shadows again." He whispered lowly into MuseRyan's ear "We almost got her last time."

"Yeah," MuseRyan growled, "'Cept she'll probably bite me again. Soop doesn't want to come out since she lost her stupid sack. I really thought she'd come out for that bubble wrap but I think she's too depressed to even crawl out for that."

"Why do you like that stupid sack anyway?" Ryan raised his voice looking at the figure in the shadows.

"Because," Soop hissed, "it was like that box in Greek Myths that was never to be opened. But_ Pandora_ over there," her eyes sliced the room, stabbing at the trash can that until moments ago, had been rocking violently, "HAD TO RIP MY FREAKIN' SACK OFF!"

There was a moment of silence that broke as Lore stood up sighing picking up his pile of written plots to move the Authoress and walked over to the wastebasket.

"Well you know what?" he threw the junk in the trashcan, "I give up."

He took a step back to the couch when an inspiration from within the basket grumbled and began shredding the paper to bits.

Lore snickered and pulled the basket behind him as he slowly approached the shadows.

"Soop," he called her gently.

"If you're trying to coax me out again with bubble wrap, it won't work." She hissed.

"I know," his face softened as he took a step forward.

Acting like the same sides of a magnet, Soop moved back.

"It's ok," he whispered, "I just want to help."

"Me or the story?" her figure was tense and in a fleeing position.

"Do you really think I'd be that heartless?" Lore frowned.

Soop glared at him, _"I wouldn't put it past you._ Why don't you let the _genius_ over there do it again? " She nodded to the brain on the chair, "It did well last time."

"Well for one thing it doesn't have fingers," MuseRyan called still coddling his arm, "and I _refuse_ to type again."

Lore rolled his eyes, "Actually it's having...what does your friend at school call it again?"

Soop's eyes stared at Lore perplexedly.

As if on purpose, a pungent odor filled the air to answer.

Soop wrinkled her nose, "Geeze! Oh, man!"

MuseRyan was already buried beneath the couch cushions and Lore decided not to breathe from his nose.

_Pardon,_ mumbled the brain.

"Brain fart!" Soop rasped.

For those who now read these words questioning how a brain could do such a function, and for what reason, the best remedy would be a definition: _A loss of though or in this case Writer's Block. (A/N: this word is not mine but was often said by a classmate in Algebra Class)_

The little, furry, spawn of satin that had rested in the trash bin, suddenly leaped out and hopped past Soop into a convenient hole in the wall.

Covering her face with one hand, Soop pushed herself up with the other and grabbed the trash can from Lore. After placing it upon her head she blindly grabbed the android's hand.

"Come on," her voice echoed, "we'll go to the library to finish writing the story. Oh and you," she waved her index finger trying to point at the muse, "Ryan, get the _Fartinator_ out of here, we'll hopefully get a Glade Plug-In on the way home."

"What!" MuseRyan began to cough after inhaling the stench, "why me?"

"Because someone has to do the job and Lore can drive." Soop wobbled to the wall trying to feel for the door.

As Lore left her to open it, the Authoress's hand grabbed the knob, lost balance, and hit the wall.

The Android waited outside the door tapping his foot as Soop hesitantly crawled out the exit.

**_A/N: Before I continue with the real story, I'd like to greatly apologize to my muse and my rabbit for always being the butt of the joke. My rabbit is not this evil, though he has bitten me in the past; it was more lack of wit than heart. Ok, on with the real story._**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ryan's hand shook as he combed his hair in the mirror. It was a half hour before he was to meet Chris and hours later from the adventure. To be truthful, he'd be less nervous if he had a date with death in thirty minutes. Ryan took a deep breath and pushed himself a little away from the mirror taking a good look at himself. In his own eyes, he wasn't that handsome, but not that ugly either, with his medium sized blue eyes and short light blonde hair. _Just Average._ Ryan sighed slowly. Out of all the guys on campus Chris was talking to the _average_ guy tonight.

The door rang interrupting his self torment.

Ryan frowned at his counterpart of Mirrorland, "Come in."

Leah ran in pale, Ryan noticed the red pinch marks on her hand, something wasn't right.

"Billy hasn't come back, nor any word of her. I thought maybe you, you know, those people were friends of hers or if she came back later and went to see a friend but..." Her tone lowered, "I'm scared for her Ryan, I'm going back to find her." She turned on a hot heel to lessen the chatter time.

"Leah, wait,"

She stopped at the door frame crossing her arms. Her joints all bent in the same direction- out the door and her mind probably was also.

"I'm coming with you," he walked towards her a little"I just need to tell someone I can't meet them-"

Meghan walked by the door. _(A/N: If you forgot her, she was from chapter 2.)_

Leah stepped out of her way.

"I-I saw Chris in the hall just a moment ago," a subtle jealousy flowed through Meghan's tone and eyes, "she wanted me to give you this."

Ryan walked over to her and grabbed a PADD from her.

"Thanks." He said not keeping his eyes off the PADD.

"No problem," she sighed, the door closed.

"What does it say? " Leah asked advancing him in her antsy way.

"Chris is sick and she can't make it."

Leah nodded, "Well that settles it then," she grabbed his arm and hauled him to the door, "let's get going."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Billie!"

"Billie!"

"Billie-Lynn! Where are you?"

The pouring rain softened their strained cries. Billie had no reason to hang outside in these conditions, this reason only make the siblings' stomachs grimace in guilt.

The two had been searching for Billie for an hour now and there was no sign of her. They had been up and down the trail once already and trace left from the wrath of raging tears of the clouds.

"Face it, "Leah sniffled, "it's getting dark and there's no trace of her."

"What are you suggesting then?" Ryan inquired.

"I think we should tell the school, then they can help us find her.

Ryan frowned.

"What's worse?" Leah snapped with a newly tapped strength, "Getting into trouble, leaving Billie in possible danger?"

Ryan clenched his fists, "Fine, you're right, let's go."

As they reached the school, many shuttles raced off into the sky away from a large group of people.

The grim air about the mass played with Leah's and Ryan's emotions, delving deeper in their guilt of treachery and despair. They quickly got off their boards and raced to the crowd.

People looked at them frowning as they approached. Some shook their heads, others opened their mouths to speak but were mute, whispered words darkened the scenery with 'my appologies', 'who'd have thought's and 'can't imagine's. Every small murmur carried an unimaginable strong punch in their souls that bled and wailed with regret.

"Ryan!"

Ryan craned his neck to see Jace running towards him, drenched.

"Ryan, Leah, I-I'm so sorry I was at the quarry and-"Jace's tongue could speak no more sadness.

Ryan pushed his way to the middle to see the center of attention.

It was a part of Billie's jacket bloodied and ripped and big chunks of her board in the hands of Admiral Gallaway.

Gallaway looked up at Ryan sadly and then at Jace and Leah who had followed him in.

"Oh god," Leah wailed covering her face. "oh god no."

"I'd like you three to accompany me to my office please." Gallaway murmured solemnly.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As the four entered Gallaway's office, it held the stench that had followed them from the crowd, and through the hallway. The stink was painful and only smelt be the soul: death.

The Admiral sat in his chair, "Please," he said softly, "sit."

Jace and Leah obeyed, unlike Ryan who decided to stand.

Unlike the times before, Ryan actually regretted something he'd done and had to go to see the Admiral about. He and Leah had abandoned Billie and the aftertaste of their decision was unbearable.

Admiral Gallaway pressed his finger tips together as he always did in important matters.

"I have seen the result of this incident and by the look of your eyes you might be able to fit some pieces of this puzzle together."

Leah opened her mouth but only a wail presented itself.

Ryan took a deep breath and shakily explained their whole adventure, about the picnic, the interruption, and the wild getaway that made them bail on Billie.

Gallaway nodded wisely and openly every time Ryan paused or drew breath.

"We can only assume," Gallaway looking away concentrating to pick the correct words, "that she too tried to escape, and ended up in the quarry. I believe your friend Mr. Layton can continue from that point."

He nodded at Jace who looked ghostly and gave an uneasy glance at the Admiral.

"Go on," Gallaway nodded again, "what you told me."

Jace took a couple minutes to compose himself taking each breath as if he were to begin but his exhales wavered with sadness.

"W-when-when I need to sort things out I go to the quarry," he lowered his head, "the view is soo amazing there, it make you feel omniscient, in a way-"He looked at Ryan, "Anyways, I went there twenty minutes ago after moping around my room and talking to my mom. I was thinking what to do with my life now without my dad- and... And...I-I saw a pile of rubble neat the quarry cave's mouth, and some smoke. I went to go see what I had happened and...I a board all mutilated and fried and part of your sister's coat. I knew it was her's because she sits in front of me in Calculus and she never goes anywhere without it. "

Ryan nodded; a year ago Billie had only that as a coat and refused to wear any other. She brought it everywhere and practically felt naked without it. As it was washed, she would always tug uncomfortably on her shirt sleeves wishing it was there.

"He wasn't able to find the body but we sent some scouts to start searching," Gallaway said, "hopefully she's still alive."

"When we were in the tree," Leah whispered, "the board dropped, it must have messed it up and as she came back, and it went out of control."

"And about those strangers," Gallaway leaned foreword in his seat, "you're _positive_ you can't describe them?"

Ryan shook his head, "we were too high up to see or hear them clearly."

Gallaway tilted his chair towards a window and away from the students, "It's late, you three better get some rest. You'll have a long and hard day tomorrow; I won't lie to you about that. Oh by the way, your parents have been informed and she's on her way here."

Leah nodded; Jace bid him a good night, and the two started for the door.

"Ryan," Leah called him, "come on."

Ryan stood motionless staring into Gallaway's black eyes.

"I promise," Gallaway looked into Ryan's eyes, "_promise_, that if there's any new news, I'll tell you immediately."

Ryan nodded solemnly and left the office with Leah and Jace knowing life was in a turn for the worst.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&stupid ruler won't work still GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR&&&&&&&&

_A/N: Sorry if there's any big mistakes in this piece, don't be afraid to call me on them either. Sorry for the shortness but it's the night before school starts and I wanted to post this before it destroys my life again PLEASE R&R! Soop_


	8. Gifts

_A/N: Umm...Hi? Does anyone really read this story anymore? I was just wondering if I am doing something that keeps this story more uninteresting .For example the little episodes w/ me and my muses. I didn't mean for it to take up most of the story but just to get me to continue writing chapters (Don't ask) but it **will** make sense of why I have these excerpts at the end of the story. If I over do something or make it unappealing, just please comment on it, part of me writing this thing is just to improve my writing and also for you guys to hopefully enjoy it.. I'm sorry for this rambling; I'm not in a good mood at the moment. Anyways, please don't mind me, and on with the story!_

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing 'cept the characters featured here that aren't from Star Trek: TNG (Ryan, Chris Leah, ect. Oh yeah, and the poem is mine...sadly._**

Words didn't need to be spoken on their mutual emotions. Just the lack of movement and loss of words expressed a lot more than gestures or sounds could ever express.

Ryan sat on his bed rubbing his temples as Jace paced Ryan's room silently. Leah wept into cushion on the couch. She clenched her fists in pure frustration. Her knuckles were so white; it was only a matter of time before they burst out from her flesh.

It had only been twenty minutes after they had left Gallaway's office and the pain had not left, making a cozy little home for itself in their hearts.

'This isn't right,' Ryan thought to himself. Something didn't make sense.

'Face it,' contradicted another thought, 'you've always said that, when dad went away, when Uncle Ian died from the same fate _you_ escaped. You always said that, and _why_?

Because in hopes for them coming back. Face it. That was always just as real as those daydreams you had about mom, remember? The life you'd live if she weren't dead? Face it, Billie's _gone_, and she's not coming ba-'

"No!" He shouted shaking the thought. Ryan stood up breathing heavily.

Leah looked up, as did Jace who stopped pacing. Both their eyes glowed with curious concern.

"Something's not right." Ryan explained, "I'm sick of loosing people. I-" he looked up at them, "we-_ aren't_ going to loose Billie .I _know_ she's still alive, she just _has _to be and those strangers are the answer. They're the reason why she's gone."

"We can't say that." Leah chuckled a little, "There's no proof, the last time we saw Billie was _before_ they came. For all we know, she could have-"

"But the board," Jace interrupted, "how did she get a hold of that?"

Ryan nodded, "We dropped it _after_ the strangers came."

"But _still_," Leah insisted, "as much as I'd like to easily solve this; that still doesn't prove that the strangers had anything to do with it. I mean yes there's a possibility but we can't even _identify_ these strangers, or how many we're looking for."

"Did you see any one in the woods when you were going to the quarry Jace? Or even after?"

Jace's top lip covered the bottom one in disappointment, "I heard voices, but nothing out of the ordinary."

Ryan groaned looking up at the ceiling.

"I _know_ the strangers had something to do with it, it's just a gut feeling. I mean really, why would people be that far out in the woods?"

"Uhh, why were _we_ far out in the woods?" Leah stood up, "It's still not good evidence. Listen, I know what you mean but you can't rightly accuse someone because of some sixth sense."

"But it can always help," Ryan and Leah looked perplexedly at Jace, "I'm going to grab a couple things in my room, stay here, I'll be back."

He headed for the door.

"Where you going?" Ryan called.

Jace turned around at the door, "You want proof those people had something to do with Billie? I assure you that you can wait here, but the evidence ain't going to come here and bite ya in the ass. We have to get it and we're gonna look for it before it gets cold."

Ryan sighed sitting on his bed again as Jace left. He was right; they had to do something.

The door rang.

"Come in," he said apathetically.

Meghan walked in with a huge basket full of flowers, letters, and cookies. She plopped them down and looked up at him.

"Gallaway wanted me to bring this to you guys."

Ryan nodded solemnly not looking at her, "Thanks."

Meghan shifted uneasily foot to foot "I-I'm sorry... for your loss. If there's a-any thing I can do for both of you-" She nodded at Leah.

Leah nodded back, "Thank you," she said, "but I think we just need to be alone right now."

Meghan nodded and quietly left.

Ryan heard Leah rustle through the basket.

"Aww," Ryan looked up as Leah gazed in awe at a tin beautifully painted. "It's the Inlet."

She handed the tin to Ryan but he didn't grab it. Leah sighed shoving it onto his lap.

"Be grateful." She shook a finger at him smiling a little, and he looked at her and smiled back.

He gazed at the painted portrait of the Inlet which was a small little hollow next to the river in the forest but the exact opposite way Ryan, Leah and Billie had gone.

Ryan opened the tin and found filled with some fortune cookies and a piece of birch scrawled over in ink:

_Time _is mortal,

And dies with every reath.

Ryan squinted at the smudged marks, he knew what the words meant but he didn't understand why the person didn't just type it up. He continued on: _(A/N: sadly in my case, smudge equals since I'm not that smart to make it look blurred.)_

Proof of Re-ncarnation,

Here comes the moment once more

The time where my heart stops dead,

And my stomach fals into pit**-?**ess shock.

Swimming through time slowl

Heart beating in pain.

Everything ends,

ut time eturns.

very morning dies,

But brehes again.

Your ands are cold,

And _four_ver will be.

Death did u__part,

But my heart left with you,

And sleeps as does yours.

-_Phillyn DeBlur_

Ryan frowned rereading it wondering why it was so sloppy and weirdly written.

"What does it say?" Leah asked walking towards him. Ryan didn't answer.

Leah snatched the odd poem from him slowly scanning it.

"Phyllin DeBlur."

"Never heard of 'im" Ryan sighed.

"No," Leah muttered, "Phyll- in- De- Blur, _Fill in the-_" she stopped, stood up, and started searching around her.

Ryan looked at her pathetically, "What to you need?"

Leah scurried over to his desk opening the compartments.

"Lee- Hey!"

Leah stopped as she grabbed a PADD and began to write on it.

Ryan watched her, puzzled, "What on earth?"

Leah ran back to his side constantly looking at the poem and then madly scribbling away on the PADD, "I always loved riddles, dad used to give them to me all the time-"

She froze.

"And?" asked Ryan still confused.

No answer.

Ryan sighed leaning over her shoulder reading her writing:

_Billy Breathes._

Ryan's heart paused, being just as shocked as he was.

"It- it could be a ridiculous coincidence." He said fiddling with a fortune cookie.

The cookie broke and so did their doubt. On Ryan's lap lie a note pinned together on a star earring- Billie's earring.

Breathlessly Ryan opened the note and they both read on:

_P.S. No authorities. _

The two opened all the other fortune cookies but they only gave the normal words on encouragement. One particular cookie, Ryan found to be a rip off:_ It's not what your fortune cookie can do for you; it's what you can do for your fortune cookie. (A/N: Disclaimer: I've actually gotten a cookie like that once.)_

"No authorities?" scowled Leah, "What do they mean no authorities? It's not like we know where they are."

"Maybe they want us to meet them somewhere..." he looked down at the tin, "The Inlet! But...when?"

Leah was already scanning the poem again. She beamed and pointed two words written in cursive (A/N: Cursive equals _Italics_): _time_ and _four.(A/N: I know I'm A/Ning a lot but I just want to remind you guys Star Fleet goes by military time...I think. Sorry!)_

**_Meanwhile at the Lair..._**

It had been over a month since Soop had lost her sack. Many times MuseRyan and Lore had tried luring her out and even threw her rabbit in the shadows with her. But Soop just sat there, too depressed to even flinch, as the little booger bit and scratched her furiously. Eventually, the rabbit gave up, displeased that his victim's apathy.

Lore arrived after an hour at the supermarket back at the lair. MuseRyan wasn't in sight. Te evil rabbit was perched on top of the computer desk hissing at Lore. The stench had left the den thanks to Ryan sending Soop's brain to the post office with no return address.

Lore ignored the little beastie, walking over to Soop's form in the back dark corner of the room.

The Authoress' face was to the wall and her hood was pulled over her head.

Lore dropped a potato sack on her head.

At first, the Authoress didn't move but slowly she touched it and finally pulled it over her head. She got up and turned to him.

"What's the catch?" she hissed instantly. She had finally become her old self again.

Lore shrugged, "Happy Birthday."

"Lore...my birthday was last month."

"Oh.Why do you think that when I'm nice to you there's always a catch?"

"Cause there always is." Soop glared out of the holes of the sack Lore had precut.

Lore looked at his feet.

Soop rolled her eyes, "What did you do?"

"Nothing, It's just that your moping really got boring." he insisted.

Soop glared at him for a while then turned around and then rounded on him again.

"But if you were playing frizbee with my CD's again..."

"You'll kill me?" Lore rolled his eyes.

"No, I don't like you that much."

Lore snickered.

MuseRyan entered the den smiling, "Hey Soop," I just happened to pass your room and I heard this knocking..."

Soop froze, "Did you follow it?"

"Yeah, and I found this trap door in your closet..."

"Did you open it?" She began to shiver.

"Oh, course he did." Answered a small voice sweetly. A girl Soop's age walked in the doorway.

Lore instantly noticed the brown eyes, "Soop she looks just like..."

Soop growled, " Me yeah, I know.She's my _conscience_." Soop rasped the last word.

Instantly clouds darkened and thunder gasped.

_The nightmare had just begun..._

A/N: Sorry for the EXTREMELY cheesey chapter but please R&R, I'd like to know how I can to better.


	9. Cavern Conversations

**_Disclaimer: same old, same old._**

_A/N: Hi, I'm back did you miss me?Course not. For those who don't know my profile tells when I'm updating. By the way if anything that I write in this chapter doesn't make since, tell me. I'm **not** doing this to get a review, but to improve my story and make sure its leaa confusing. And I know I feel this way a lot, so I promise not to pester a reviewer to review every time or anything. Sorry if things are confusing in this story, I'm too tired of rereading it.Here we go..._

* * *

Soop grumbled gibberish as her and Lore walked through the Authoress's house to the lair. 

"You know what?" Lore said taking in the normalness of the house, "I never came to the lair this way. I had always wondered if _anyone_ in your family was _normal_."

Surprisingly the statement was true. Everything there was average; there was no ooze of insanity. They walked through a hallway filled with family pictures. Almost every shot looked normal. There were even framed faces of Soop as a young child and sackless, but as the age and photos progressed, the visibility of the face lessened. There were some instances where a hand was also featured attempting to remove the sack but fought in vain.

Soop ignored Lore's comment with a new icy attitude. Ever since her conscience showed up, she became really moody.

Lore cocked his head, "Why exactly _are_ we going this way to the lair?"

"Because," muttered the Authoress opening the screeching basement door, "_Dementia_ knows the regular way and knows it's the main entrance. I don't want her to get the upper hand."

The duo walked down the stairs their shadows miming and the echoes mocking them as they went. They got to a section of the basement with an old TV, a freezer and a 4ft bookcase and shelves packed with random board games that had been long since acknowledged.

As they neared the lair's alternate entrance, Lore's voice lowered.

"_Dementia?"_ he laughed, "You don't mean _Bonnie_, your conscience, do you?"

"That's what she drives me to, therefore she _is_. She's evil I tell you!" Soop jabbed his shoulder stressing the syllables, "E-_VIL_!"

Lore rolled his eyes, "You know I'm surprised you even _owned_ a conscience."

"You shouldn't be talking Mr. _Colony-Destroyer_." She snapped pushing the bookcase away from a camouflaged hatch.

There was a silence cold and clear, but it didn't cover the hurt she knew she caused.

The Authoress sighed and stopped fiddling with the handle. She turned around still crouching and went to open her mouth.

The dramatic background music became softer as it came to a ritardando forewarning the entrance of a sentimental moment. _(A/N: j.k. sorry, just had to add that, don't ask.)_

The hatch unlocked with a BANG that left Soop swearing, covering her nose and one with the floor.

Soop's double stepped out of a tunnel. Bonnie's smile warmed the gloomy basement.

"I heard voices and thought I'd-"She frowned, "Are you alright?"

Lore turned his face but Bonnie insisted by walking over and gently taking his hand.

"She said something didn't she?" Bonnie sighed and passed a scolding to the presently cursing Soop, "She's a _true_ embarrassment isn't she? Come on," she tugged on his hand gently, "there's a fire going on in the lair."

Lore pulled away not answering.

"Would you rater stay here with _her?_"

His eyes swept swiftly on Soop but immediately turned away.

Though it was fast and she didn't see it, it was a perilous blow to right part of Soop's torso. Saying it broke her _heart_, would be pushing it.

They left Soop out still sprawled out and cussing still. She stood up and tried to follow, but the door slammed in her face.

Soop banged her fists on the door in unison of the shutting hatch's echo. She began hyperventilating furiously.

MuseRyan came up behind her with a piece of toast in hand. Talk about odd eating habits, he never ate lunch or dinner or anything else like that, just at random times. In other words, he was against _organized_ eating habits.

"Whufsa-mwadder?"

"You!" She howled pushing him against the wall next to the hatch.

His blue eyes enlarged to the size of tennis balls.

"WHUH DIH I DOH?" he began to choke.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT DID YOU DO? DON'T YOU _SEE_? WHAT YOU RELEASED WAS A _MOSTER_!" Soop picked him up away from the wall and began to shake her muse ferociously, "A BLOOD THIRSTY, ORGAN EATING, BACK STABBING, LOW LIFE _DEAMON_!!!!!!"

As the door rebounded off the Authoress's head once more, a sea of swears drowned out the hollow echo of her cranium. She let go of MuseRyan and crept in pain on the floor

"Brownies anyone?" asked Bonnie holding them out to the traumatized muse who had luckily recovered from choking and was standing sturdily.

"Of course," he dropped the toast on the ground and walked in with her through the tunnel.

Once again the door slammed shut.

Soop grumbled death threats and descriptive plots that are too gruesome and elaborate to be written _or_ thought of. She slowly opened the hatch and sulked through the tunnel into the den of the lair.

The fire crackled its soothing welcome and Soop found the place looking less morbid and actually... _homely_.

The Authoress shuddered at the word.

Still the truth stood. The place was actually, tidy, the dust that once were squatters on the furniture were removed leaving all the wood polished. The TV's cabinet did not look tornado stricken nor the bookshelves look abused and piled in every which direction as they once were.

MuseRyan sitting on the couch the side near the Authoress with a brownie in his hand.

He instantly scooched over as she entered near Lore's foot.

The android himself was curled on the other end ignoring Soop completely. The pain in his eyes had stayed and its presence knawed away at the miniscule heart of Soop's.

But the worst was the last to be glanced at. There at the computer on _her_ swivel chair spun Bonnie petting the demonic rabbit who nuzzled her arm affectionately.

Soop growled silently.

The battle was lost but the war was _far_ from over.

_**A/N: Ok here's the real story you've probably been waiting for...I think**_

The cloud's tears had picked up as did the fury of the wind. It didn't stop the trio though.

They had taken the school trail to the Inlet once again on hover boards. Their progress was slow because of the blinding rain.

Technically, it wasn't really an inlet they were going to, but it was _next_ to one. There was a cave near it but everyone called it the Inlet because it was better than your teacher overhearing that you were in a dark narrow and sometimes dangerous cave and had almost felt the garlicky, icy, breath of Mr. Reaper.

There it stood in its horrific beauty in the gaze of their flashlights, the view was frightening and yet marvelous. The mouth of the cave was big like the home of a giant. It's top drooled rain in perilous sizes that could take a kid out for a day or two instantly.

The trio looked at each other, and ran in the cave simultaneously on the droplet's offbeat.

The deeper they delved, the drier it was but a damp air curiously followed them.

As the light slowly caressed the hollow cavern tunnel, little chipmunks scurried and birds whistled threats and warnings.

Leah was uneasy at this, at every unexpected noise she'd leap and knock into Jace who eventually held her hand consoling her softly through clenched teeth.

Ryan walked ahead of them flashing the wide hollow than looked a lot like a medium sized bear's den.

He caught his breath as a shady hooded figure stepped from the dark back of the cave. Ryan raised the flashlight to their eyes but the stranger held up their hands over them.

"Shut off the lights." It was a girl's voice, about their age.

"Heck no," Jace spat stepping up to where Ryan stood leaving Leah behind them, "there's _no way_. Ryan _don't _do it, for all we know she's armed. She could be in on Billie's _death_."

Ryan kicked himself mentally, why hadn't they brought weapons? Then again, how would they explain that to the school, you needed teacher permission and that was hard to get.

"She's not dead," piped the alto like voice of the girl, "..._yet _but please let me-"

"It's a tra-"

"Jace!" Ryan bellowed over him, his voice echoing through the tunnel, "_Shut it_."

The stranger pulled out a phaser slowly but oddly held the mouth of it, "Here I brought this- but _honestly not_ because of you."

Ryan took it from her outstretched hand.

"I'm on your side, _honest_." She held her hands up.

Ryan turned on the phaser and played with its settings "It looks like it works."

"Here," the stranger slowly pulled out a softball like object, "I have my own light." She pressed a button on its side and a little hatch opened releasing a ball of light a tad smaller than the capsule itself. However, the light was somewhat dimmer.

Hesitantly, Ryan shut his light off.

"Thank you," said the stranger gave a sigh of relief, "I appreciate the trust you're given me, I understand how had it must be to trust a stranger, but I promise not to break it."

Ryan looked at the other two at the door; Leah looked a bit apathetic and Jace still distrustful.

"Ryan, give your friend the phaser," she pointed to Jace, "and lower its setting to stun. I need you to shoot if you hear any human noise."

Ryan obeyed and gave the phaser to Jace who was gaping.

"How do you know me?" Ryan stuttered.

"I'll explain, I promise." She held up her hands again in peace.

Ryan nodded.

The stranger took a breath, "You and your sister might want to sit down for this, I'm sorry. I was only expecting Ryan and maybe you too." She nodded to Leah, "You guys _are _family. But how-" she looked at Jace, "never mind, we don't have time for that.

"W-where's Billie," Leah asked gently.

"I need to explain something to help you understand what's going on here. You are aware of what happened 28 years ago right?"

They all gave her blank stares.

She sighed, "Well, before then, there was these group of Borg that acquired individuality. One Borg learned it on his own and it spread through out the ship. They were unable to handle it. By the time they had their distress signal answered a good amount were dead and the rest desperate. The answerer however, used them to _his_ advantage. He created an army of them and used them to destroy all biological life forms, thinking it would right the treatment the organic races had once given him."

"He was an android named Lore, right?" Jace interrupted, "I think I heard this before."

The stranger nodded, "His plot failed in the end, thanks to members of the Enterprise D. They took him apart and appointed a new Borg leader. But..."

"But," Ryan echoed.

"But there were some who missed their leader and still believed he was right. They killed the new Borg leader and got their old one back. I'm not too sure how."

"And they started attacking biological life forms again."

The shadow nodded, "Yes but with a _twist_. Lore, in the past, had tried to make the Borg _less_ organic, and it didn't work."

She let her last word hang in the air a little before she continued, "So he got this new idea, to make them _more_ organic."

Ryan raised an eyebrow.

"So you mean... they would look like everyone else? So, they could blend in easier..." Leah paused.

"To get into society with less questioning." Jace frowned with concern.

The girl nodded, "At least look organic from the _outside_. Their insides were wired and there are controlling devices in their brain. They could pass any regular person though. Still the not all the borg look human yet, so that's why the Borg attacks mentioned by rare survivors are no different than the old attacks. The newer ones are used for spying more than fighting,...at the moment."

"Even-" Jace stopped speaking.

A shot rang through out the cave.

Another phaser shot fired near the girl but the stranger didn't move.

The cave however shook in fright.

"Jace!" Ryan screamed turning around.

But it wasn't him in fact; he was on the ground out cold on the floor.

The stranger stood up and pushed both Leah down as another shadow of a muscular boy stepped into the dim light also cloaked and hooded.

The girl jumped on the new stranger and wrestled him pushing and pulling him away from the exit and the wall. They equally showed superhuman strength.

Ryan now understood, they were _both _Borg.

The boy picked up the original stranger and pushed her up against the wall.

"You traitor!" He growled, "You backstabber!" He rammed her against the wall again, a phaser of an odd looking sort fell out of his pocket.

The girl didn't scream or seem in _excruciating _pain just less of what a normal person would feel.

Leah and Ryan were frozen shocked at what was happening.

The girl clawed at the boy's face, "Ryan!" she screamed, "Ryan _help_!"

But Ryan didn't, he was in his head reliving a former nightmare.

A phaser blast hit the attacker.

The boy turned rounded on Leah who had Jace's phaser.

He raised his hand, Leah kept shooting, but he was too strong to crumble at that setting. The hand began to lower rapidly accelerating.

A phaser blast hit him in the back.

The boy once again rounded but this time on the girl. She shot him again and he began to tumble to the floor, unconcious.

She bent over him, her hood was up but Ryan already knew who it was.

Her short ash blonde hair fell in her big hazel eyes.

"Your friend's in critical condition, bring him back _fast_ before others like him catch you," she gestured to the still hooded attacker, "_But not a word to anyone_. It's uncertain who's on who's side."

"When will we see you again?"

"Dunno but if you don't hear from me in three days, follow these directions."

She gave him a little box the size of a ring case. Ryan pocketed it

"But Joey."

"I'll be ok," she smiled uncertainly, stood up and held his hand.

"Ryan," Leah was leaning over Jace's form with two fingers on his neck near his jaw, Jace's eyes were still glazed with the shock, "His pulse is slowing, we have to go."

Ryan turned to Joey, and she nodded.

"But-"he started.

"Not a good time to be the knight in shining amour. Well," she nodded to Jace, "Least not for _me_. Go, I can take care of myself."

He didn't move still shocked, "Joey."

"Three days, and everything will be explained." Joey began pushing him towards Jace.

"Joe-"

"Ryan!" Leah called picking up Jace's torso.

"_Go or die_, more Borg will be coming." Joey's tone was quiet but stern.

Ryan nodded and helped pick up Jace.

Ryan never knew how hard it could be to maneuver an unconscious person, none the less carry one. Still, fear became their drive and they were out within two minutes.

Joey was to wit inside til they left, to 'delay the attacker's distress signal.'

Ryan and Leah got out of the cave and once again became drenched in the rain.

"How do we get him home?" Leah, spat out the rain drops in her mouth.

Ryan looked at the hover boards lying on the side of the cave, a good hint on who would be in there for the attacker.

"Lay him on two hover boards, I'll go with him. You go ahead of us for help." He said looking around for any sign of other enemies.

Leah nodded and started up the hover boards, then helped put Jace on them. His arms and legs hung over the sides and Ryan stood over him slowly moving the hover boards following Leah.

Through the rain the sun set was placed in a background of a pink sky. Ryan prayed it was not a foreshadowing.

* * *

_Goodnight. Hope you liked it. I think I like this chapter the best.Whatever.-**Soop**_


	10. Memories

_A/N: I apologize for the EXTERMELY loooong wait. This chapter is longer than the other ones...I think. Anyways be warned: this is a depressing chapter but it explains a lot .I also would like to apologize on most likely- but unintentionally- butchering an awesome Star Trek character._

_**Disclaimer: Me? Own Star Trek: TNG? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...no.**_

_Soop's Lair..._

The desk lamp flashed on with a 'click' and glared at its victim in the shady den that created a ..._tolerable_ makeshift interrogation room.

The light adjusted its pose a tad to envelop the victim's face, making her eyes grimace.

Soop stood next to her electric friend and patted the top of its shiny metal head. Her lips were the only facial parts fully caressed by the edge of the light's essence. The brilliant energy vacated a minuscule compartment of her eyes tapping into and releasing the rage, jealousy and hate that had collected in her heart.

"So," she growled, "Bonnie dearest," her eyes narrowed, "let's chat, _shall we?_"

The victim stayed mute and plastered on an innocent, open minded, calm, façade.

Soop narrowed her eyes making her glare more sharp and deadly, "You know this new behavior doesn't suit your _true_ character," Anger possessed the words and tone, "You've told everyone all about _my_ _'positive' aspects!_ How about _yours_?!"

Soop crouched down edging closer but to the side so the light still blinded Bonnie's eyes.

The victim, herself, stared at Soop in a pitiful way, delving into her eyes, the doors to Soop's soul.

The Authoress kept her glare strong '_don't let her in,_' the words in her head kept the beat of the tension as it built up.

But the brown deer-in-headlight-eyes insisted, exerting a more powerful force. The glint of light in her eyes was soft and gentle, beckoning Soop's guard to retract and be entranced with its imaginary whispered incantations.

'_DON'T LET HER-'_

A crude shadow of a wolf slid into the light, covering part of Bonnie's face. Mutely, it began howling at the moon with its malformed mouth.

Soop growled, rounding on MuseRyan who was so close that she could have assaulted him unintentionally. But because the shock of the distance between them, Soop had bent her body back quick enough to avoid collision. Even still, if she had in fact rammed into her muse, the glare she bestowed upon him unanimously would have been elected the harsher punishment.

"_What?_"his voice invented a new high octave MuseRyan shrugged his shoulders and removing his fingers from the light, "What did you _expect_ me to do?! You said I could be the _'Bad Cop'_ and '_slap someone silly'_."

"Well how 'bout that '_someone_' being _you_?!" she hissed, "But if you turn down_ that_ offer, I'll be obliged to take matters into my own hands."

Ryan backed up slowly to the wall with Soop storming after him at the same tempo.

"_AlfabetSoop_!" The name made Soop shutter more than the deafening volume.

The demon bunny that rested on the swivel chair even jumped. His relaxed ears stood vertically as one spun back and forth like it was some sort of radar device. Ryan looked past Soop, eyebrows raised in shock.

The Authoress spun around expecting someone of more authority.

_Nope, just Bonnie._

Her eyelids sunk a tad lower in a nonchalant way.

Bonnie's face was stern and her eyebrows were perfect diagonals, "All you do is pick on your friends and look where that's landed you."

She gestured to the lamp resting its yellow luminescent cape on the wooden chair burdened with the scratches, dents and bite marks of a thousand insane moments. Soop followed the hand wave to Ryan, who had now practically become a wall decoration, and then back across to the little furry monster gnawing off someone_'s _remains.

The door slowly creaked open and a figure stepped through unbeknownst to Soop who was too busy squeezing her eyes shut, attempting to seal the water from flooding and barricading the truth of what she had done.

"_Friends?_ First of all, they _aren't_ my _friends_, wayto condemn them! And by the way, you can thank _yourself_ for fueling my madness, all the times you've just _tried_ to 'help me out'," Her voice hissed. Soop's stomach was already nauseated by just speaking it, let alone listening to her words and tone, "and you practically locked _yourself_ in that damned closet thanks to your means of _'therapy'_."

Bonnie seemed to be only _half_ listening to Soop.

The Authoress looked at her wondering why, but Bonnie's verbal blow struck quickly, making her pass it by.

"I've tried to help you Soop!" Tears treaded silently and elegantly, its remains outlining every curve of Bonnie's face, "We've _all _have and our reward? _Pain._ You're always shutting everyone out. I mean, you're so insecure you won't go anywhere without that _stupid thing _on your face!" she pointed to the sack.

The straw that broke the camel's back was divided into two _long_ before in the argument. It was just that Bonnie never shut her fat trap, leaving Soop waiting desperately for the awkward pause to insert a dramatic exit. However that lengthy speech, the damned straw broke more than the camel's back. The poor little creature would probably be in _a full body cast_. _(Metaphorically speaking, of course.)_

Bonnie had turned everyone against her, Soop didn't care anymore. She knew people that were all on _semi_ good terms with her, but her bitterness drove them far from what they could have been. Soop didn't care if Bonnie had the universe against her, but the mockery of the sack was the push.

Soop smelt _death_.

Beneath the sack she wrinkled her nose in disgust; she _really _did have to start buying _real_ bunny food.

She began to laugh softly, then louder and louder, "You're funny. I suggest that if you want to become a better actress, you might want to put some _feeling_ into it, like you _mean_ it."

Bonnie sniveled loudly.

"Well, either way, her feeling's mutual," Lore stepped into Soop's view.

She turned, refusing to look at him. Soop's knuckles tested her skin's flexibility, and her stomach dropped in unison with her heart pausing, a little_ too _long, "Well since everyone's _against_ me," she kept her tone even, "Consider this a _pre-holiday present_."

She stormed silently to the opened door, "_Merry Christmas!"_ her voice oozed hatred as her heart boiled hurt. Soop slammed the door. She found herself outside facing reality, (which she did little of).

The once gleeful sun darkened upon her as if to say, "Oh great, it's _you_."

She sulked to the elementary school down the street and dragged her feet on the swings that she once needed a teacher's aid to get up on.

Soop had questioned why she came there, where it only reminded her of _Bonnie_.

Memories flowed in with each pathetic swing she took. A sour mimick of the voice she once alone had owned spoke over the squeaking of the swing: _"I'm only trying to help."_

Soop felt her sack, squeezing it to release the unbearable movies in her head, she cried and shook. She was too tired to hold it all in.

"_I'm only trying to help."_

The 'conscience' of Soop, though younger in years, held a plastic mask out to another pair of tiny outstretched hands in Soop's mind's eye. And as in the fake mask came closer and its feel enveloped Soop's face in the memories, the sack lay lonely under the empty swaying swing in reality.

**_(Sorry for that sucky scene, here's the story .Confusing scene. Please contact me if it made no sense.)_**

Three days had past as did a fourth, but Joe didn't come. The eerie calm of the past days frightened Ryan. Joey's words created turmoil in him. And like the night time did to most of his thoughts, the darkness twisted the situation frightening. Luckily, it was only 20 hundred hours, so tiredness didn't fuel the monster.

"_It's uncertain who's on who's side."_

Who _was _there to trust? Could _Joey's _words even be trusted? Yes, she saved them but ever since she told them the Borg camouflaged with the rest of society, anything seemed possible.

And though at the time all the pieces were there in front of him, he was too shocked by the whole event to notice. _Joey was one of them._ She and the boy were both Borg spies.

She wasn't dead, but Ryan didn't know if that was good or bad thing yet. If she really did work on the other side, this could be difficult.

Ryan leaned on the side Jace's couch playing with Joey's backup message in his pocket.

Jace was fine, he did have to recuperate for two days though before, but Ryan felt the major pain was bestowed upon himself and Leah.

The staff asked a lot of questions but luckily Leah stepped in saying that they decided to search for Billie and got attacked by someone with a phaser. The three were to serve detention for a week for pulling something stupid like that off.

Not to mention the lecture they got from Joan, Leah's mom, who had come just in time to hear of the escapade.

Jace, still unconscious through all of these events, was later informed by Leah and Ryan about Joey's back up message and their punishment, which they ended their fourth day of, just an hour ago.

"It's been three days, more actually," Jace said staring up at the ceiling, lying on across the room on his tattered old sofa.

"Yeah," Ryan's stomach plummeted, "I know, but it's still early, she might still come."

Jace's grey eyes grinned a little, "You like her _don't you_."

"She was practically my little sister," Ryan stated clearly, "while her mom used to work, I would watch her. The last time I saw her, her dumb cat got loose. Not thinking at the time, I went to chase it leaving Joe alone. And two corridors later, we were being attacked." He took an uneasy breath.

"I ran back down to get her and then ran to the escape pods, like her mom always said to do just incase something like this happened. Then..."

Jace looked at him, "_Then..._"

Ryan frowned, "A beam fell on me...I can't remember the rest, it's all a blur. But from my memories of recuperating, they said they didn't find her, dead _or _alive. They said a lot of people's bodies were missing, sometimes fragments. The borg must've used the remains to create some of their spies that were already half organic, half robotic."

Jace's brow scrunched, "Ew, thanks Ry- now I have to taste my luch for a second time. It's not so appetizing when mixed with stomach juices."

Ryan smiled and shook his head.

The door opened and Leah crossed the room quickly, "Three day-"

"We know," the two chorused dully.

Leah frowned, "Soo...shall we go?"

Ryan frowned looking down disappointedly.

"It wouldn't hurt," Leah murmured softly in an apologetic fashion.

"Yeah Ry," Jace encouraged, "we're not really _condemning_ her if we look at it."

"And if she _is_, in trouble, we might have some information on saving her."

"Uhh," he gave a sigh, they were right.

He pulled out the box and opened it up. Inside was a tiny folded letter and a chip.

Jace too lazy to leave the couch just watched him as Leah crept over to read with him.

Ryan opened the letter up deciphering Joe's scribbles:

_Ryan,_

_By reading this I assume that you haven't heard from me. But I assure you I'm going to be fine. I know that sounds crazy but you'll understand with this holodeck chip. It contains memories of what happened to me, and memories that Lore gave me a while ago that explains why I survived the crash. It won't give you all the information I myself could have given you, but it will suffice. I know this sounds confusing, just please watch it. And be very careful. There are more Borg here than you think._

_-Joe_

Jace stared at them from his position, "_Soo...?_"

Ryan swallowed it down hard, "We have to go to a holodeck..._now_."

Ryan slowly pulled out the side panel, trying to make it look as normal as possible, he didn't want anyone to see them watching this. He clenched his fist, closing the panel. Hopefully it wasn't some kind of complex trap. That Joey was supposed to give them this and-

Leah stuck her head out of the holodeck door, "It's working!" she mouthed.

Ryan ran in before the door closed. As he walked in to join Jace and Leah, he did a double take.

They were in the middle of the woods, in the chill of autumn. Leaves swirled down the dirt path presenting to them three teenage girls laughing at something recently said. The girls looked younger than Ryan, possibly seniors in high school. They continued to walk side by side down towards Ryan, Leah, and Jace.

"Well it's true," laughed the tall girl on one end, her accent reminded Ryan of his uncle from Florida.

One girl laughed whole heartedly as the other one gave a weak smile.

They seemed to be looking straight at Ryan and the others. The two girls on the sides group froze with different expressions: disgust, and nervousness.

The girl sandwiched in the middle smiled, but no mirth radiated from it. She walked on about a step or two, disconnected with reality. Her hazel eyes brightened in curiosity, knowing something was up. She looked back at the other girls, then at the path in front of them, sighed and looked back at the two. Her eyes hardened with anger.

Ryan knew that face...but the personality seemed different, more subdued and sad.

Leah leaned on Ryan's shoulder, "D-do you think they see us?"

Footsteps behind them answered her question.

Ryan jumped to the side as he noticed the person who now stood beside him: _Lore_.

But there was something different about him. Ever since the Borg attacks, they were taught all they could learn about them. With the information he knew about Lore, Ryan pictured him as cocky and proud.

However at the moment, in the fog of anger in his eyes were specks of pain.

Ryan never learned what the android's past was like, before the deaths.

"So," Leah whispered- for no reason at all, "this must've been what Omicron Theta looked like before-"

"Shh!" the boys chorused.

"Hi," a barley audible sound came from the hazel eyed girl's lips.

A very little smile appeared on Lore's face.

The tall girl with the southern accent raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"Hi Emmy." He replied nonchalantly.

The tall girl scoffed, "_It _knows you."

Emmy turned to the side keeping the girl in her icy view, "Yes, and I know _him_. _He's _my friend, and neighbor. I'd be a little concerned if he _didn't_."

Ryan smiled, confirming the person: Joey's mom. The hazel eyes had been a big tip off, but still, the sulky silence...

The pit of Ryan's stomach fell, remembering the stories.

_Oh...yeah._

The silent girl grinned, grayish blue eyes released from fear as Nessa stared coldly at the ground.

Lore smirked.

Emmy walked closer to him, then turned to her friends, "You guys can go on if you'd like, I'll catch up."

The quiet friend nodded, "See you 'round Em."

Emmy nodded, watching them walk away.

Lore waited a moment to the two girls to create enough distance to have a private conversation. While waiting for it, he gave Emmy a skeptic look.

She broke her trance from her other friends until two minutes later when the girls were hidden behind trees thanks to the scoliosis of the path.

Emmy turned and smiled at him smiled at him.

His glance stayed the same.

She frowned uneasily, "...What?"

"Are you feeling ok? I've never seen you act that way before."

She tugged uneasily at her hair, "Yeah...you mean with Nessa? Geez, she drives me _insane_, but what she said was _really_ uncalled for." She scrunched her face a little, "Then again...what _I_ said-"

"She treated you with the same indecency last week!" Lore cut in, grabbing her shoulders.

Emmy's eyes moved to the side of her lids and back to him, "..._and_?"

"You said nothing, became hurt by it but said that _the truth isn't always nice_. She's not the only one who insults _me_. I'm used to it."

"First of all, I _am _dumb beyond reason. Secondly, I believe that if you'd stop scaring people and all of your other insane pastimes to wreak havoc, it might not happen. But what she said was something different; it seemed to have nothing to do with that."

He smiled weakly, "It's not the first time a colonist has been jealous of my superiority."

Emmy shook her head and laughed, "One of these days this planet's gravitational pull will change, the question is: will it revolve around _your_ ego, or Nessa's?"

Lore smiled but then shook his head, "But that's besides the point. You've been acting weird for a week and a half. What's wrong?"

Emmy looked away, "Nothing, just not the best week and a half I've had,"

She sighed, "_Look_, all I wanted to say was that I got your message and I can't hang out with you tonight." She removed his arms off her shoulders and rubbed her forearm.

The pitch of her voice became weak, "I'm _busy_."

"Where are you going?"

"Babysitting." She said coldly.

Lore stepped closer, his voice hardened, "_Who_ then Em?"

She took a breath closing her eyes. Emmy opened her mouth to speak.

"Emmy!" the voice came from her pocket. She pulled out a comm. Badge and pressed it.

"Hi mom," she turned to the side away from Lore who looked at her skeptically.

"It's almost time for dinner, get home soon."

"'K, bye mom." Emmy hit the comm. Again, "I better go."

She gave him a nod and ran off.

"Emmy wai-" he tried to grab her

But she was already gone.

Ryan noted a glimpse of concern in Lore's eyes right before every thing darkened.

"Crap," Leah muttered.

Ryan smiled recalled his sister's fear of the dark.

The place light up a tad but most things still weren't that visible. All Ryan could tell was they still were in the woods.

Then they saw it: A dim light in the distance, a little ways in front of them.

They followed its welcoming, silent call.

Ryan felt Leah hold his hand.

"Careful where you step," she murmured as if anyone else other than Jace and Ryan could hear her.

"Leah," Jace whispered mockingly, "This is a _hologram_. They can't hear you!" The loud echo of the last phrase bounced all around them."

"Oh," she whispered, "Sor-" she cleared her throat, speaking up, "Sorry."

Weeping harmonized with the night animals's melody.

The group walked faster to the light, plants they harmed in their hurry scolded them.

The arms of strong bushes and small treelings lashed at the trio.

They were close; Ryan stepped through a bush into very small clearing following Jace, Leah behind them.

The trio spread out, walking to the lighted corner.

Silence muffled the crier.

Ryan looked up to see who it was, but it was too late. He already had an idea though.

Hooded sweatshirt withheld the identity. But the arm leaking red fluid explained the tears. On the edge of the realm of light was a knife, dressed partially in blood.

With the commanding 'click,' the light hid, leaving the trio in the dark. Leah's cuss was their only company.

"Emmy?"

Leah jumped away from Lore who stood elbow to elbow with her. She landed on Ryan's big toe.

"Ow!"

"Shh!" Jace hissed.

There was a rustle accompanied by quiet sobs.

Ryan confirmed that Lore must've had some kind of nocturnal vision. He never heard him on the way up here, and he also walked across the clearing without running into things, flashing on the light, a circular object of energy.

Lore was crouched down, lifting up Emmy's head and looking in her eyes coldly. Emmy's face was as red as her arm.

Lore looked a little shaky.

Emmy attempted to speak but the overwhelming tears forbid it, she tried to not look Lore in the eyes.

He pulled her up, and she picked up the knife and the light.

"Come on," he hissed, dragging her past the trio.

A grumble from Leah ended the scene with the darkness surrounding them again once more.

Ryan's heart began beating again, a moment of shock was convicted the culprit. And the shocking part about him being shocked, was that even thoughhe alreadyknewit was going to happen, his heart still leapt.

The scenery switched, they were now in a lab. Lore was working away on a computer on one side.

The door opened across the room from the trio revealing a healthier looking Emmy.

She peered through the doorway and then crept in slowly.

Lore didn't turn around, but he had stopped what he was doing and looked to the ground.

"Hi, I've been meaning to talk to you for days but after-"Emmy paused, "it's hard to do anything without being constantly monitored. I finally convinced my parents to let me come over," Emmy's voice wavered; she shivered a little staring at her sleeve covered arm.

Lore still didn't look at her, "To be truthful, after that episode, I didn't expect you to be living this long."

The icy words made Emmy tense up and drop her head.

"You have yourself to thank. If you didn't show up, I don't know what I would've done."

Lore turned around and glared at her, "What the hell Emmy? What was so wrong that you had to go and cut yourself like that?"

Emmy kept gazing at the ground, "You're right. There was no real terrible reason. My parents are good ones, got great friends. They said it was the depression medication I was taking."

She smiled a little, "How ironic is it that something that's supposed to stop your depression actually-"

"Emmy you know it's more than that. You wouldn't have done that if you didn't want to."

He stood up and walked towards her.

Emmy refused to make eye contact, "That was the first time I ever cut, _I swear_. My anxiety usually stops it. But-"

"Stops _what,_ your self loathing?"

She nodded but then shook her head, "No, it just prevents me from actually hurting myself."

He sighed heavily, crossing his arms, "How ironic is it that someone so nice to people, and who's liked by everyone can hate herself?"

She laughed and looked up at him, "Just as ironic as someone who claims to be superior to the entire colony but is concerned for an _extremely _inferior idiot like me."

Lore clenched his fists, "So you're saying, that all people who disregard the fact someone's different and befriends them are _idiots_?"

"No, that's not-" she sighed in frustration, "You think I'm upset because I'm still here? I never meant to kill myself; I hated myself all week and I just had to-"

Her eyes glistened and she paused, "I'm _really_ scared. I've had that feeling in me before but I never _acted_ upon it. And when I_ did_ think about it, I was in a completely different mind set. But with my anxiety and all, I never though I'd reach that point."

Lore crossed his arms angrily.

"I'll probably end up killing you first if you keep acting like this."

She smiled trying to wipe away the tears.

"I better go, before my folks start looking for me."

Emmy turned to the door.

Lore looked frustrated. He grabbed her shoulder, "Emmy, wait."

She turned around, "what?"

He pulled her closer and kissed her, she pulled away, pink in the face.

"Promise me you won't do anything stupid."

She gave him an uneasy look, "But Lore I _am_-"

"_Emmy_."

"Promise," she muttered

She leaned forward shyly and kissed him lightly, the color of her face reddened.

"Bye," she smiled brightly leaving the room.

He nodded smiling at her.

The scene once again faded into darkness.

_A/N: Ok, sorry if this seemed sappy and pathetic. As always please notify me if these chapters are confusing and make no sense. Happy Holidays! Soop._


	11. Memories Part 2

Yeah, I know, almost 2 months now. Wow. I appologise, for the long wait and I will begin writing the next chapter shortly after this Author's Note.

**Disclaimer: I'm not sure if I'm supposed to put a disclaimer in every single chapter, but just in case...I do not own anything from Star Trek. But I do own all the horribly written characters,blahblahblah.**

* * *

"And what do these old memories have to do with Lore's plot to destroy all biological forms?" Jace crossed his arms impatiently. 

"Maybe we're supposed to find Emmy and she'll help us," Leah suggested.

Jace laughed, "Yeah, so you expect that she's going to walk back into his life and Lore's gonna call it quits? Keep dreaming. I bet he doesn't even remember her."

Ryan shook his head.

"Emmy is Joey's mom, and he still remembers," he must have. Or else why would Joey still be here?

They were once more in the Soong's lab, Lore working away on the same station as last time.

A noise came over Lore's computer. Alien chiming filled the room.

"You have to wait," Lore responded to the sound, turning his head towards the door.

His voice lowered, "Just give me two more weeks and you can come."

The chimes became harsher but Lore was too busy focusing on the door, "We'll discuss this later. End transmission."

On cue, the door divided, jumping aside from Emmy as she stormed into the lab.

Lore spun around in his chair casually, "Hello,"

Emmy's dour expression was immune to the warm greeting.

Lore's smile dampened, "The Soongs told you, huh?"

"Yeah, but I kinda knew before. You're lucky my parents don't know I'm here. Because of what you just did, I'm supposedly not allowed to see you until the end of _eternity_. Oh, by the way, Tom Handy's been persuading the whole colony to sign a petition he's going to create to deactivate you."

Emmy crossed her arms.

"And for most people, not much persuasion hasto be done. Bravo, you beat me for 'Best Attempted Suicide of the Year'."

Lore rolled his eyes and strolled on over to her, "That Handy is all talk, and plus, he deserved what he got. It's called 'bad karma'."

"Well, he got his and _yours_ is coming soon. I thought you were _superior_."

"He called me the 'Tin Man' and then started to sing 'If I Only Had a Heart' off key. Handy also decided to multi-task by throwing whatever he could find at me during his..._exquisite_ performance."

"Look. I'm not saying he had any right to do those types of things," Emmy closed her eyes tightly, "but letting your anger control you like that- Lore you could've _killed _him, and then what?"

Lore opened his mouth but nothing came out.

Emmy trembled.

"You're scaring everyone," she added quietly, "even _me_."

"I'd never harm you," Lore stepped forward and grabbed her hands gently; "You know that."

"I know. I'm just afraid you'll go off the deep end."

"Well, next week you'll be free of me at Starfleet Academy."

"Not after that. Maybe next year."

Lore became nervous, "Emmy, _no_. I'm not a stupid human child; I can take care of myself."

"You've yet to prove that to me," Emmy grumbled dryly.

Lore groaned, "Em, if I say I won't attempt to break anyone's neck again, will you _promise_ that you'll go."

"I'm sensing you _really_ don't want me here," she murmured coldly, lowered her head.

"No, I just don't want to get in the way for something you've dreamed of doing," Lore ameliorated, lifting her face up to his.

She nodded slightly, grabbing his hand and stroking it with her thumb, "I wish you could come, I can't just leave you here,"

"I would, but the old man won't let me." Lore's free hand clenched, "can't let his precious work be out of bragging range."

"More like jail-bailing range," Emmy cocked her head to the side staring at him with bitter curious eyes.

Lore glared at her "What?"

She shook her head.

"Nothing, just..." she sighed; her eyes squinted a tad as if trying to find the words in the air.

"When I first mentioned it, you were really ticked off. Then a week later you became really, _really_ encouraging. And now you're attempting to get yourself killed by setting off the colonist," she narrowed her eyes, trying to delve more into his, "what are you up to?"

"When you first mentioned it, I was just a little shock."

"You claimed I was abandoning you, refused to talk to me the rest of the week, until you spent a few days locked in this lab."

"I had an epiphany."

Emmy looked down and began fumbling with a heart shaped pendant around her neck.

Lore smiled proudly at it, "For someone who hates jewelry you wear that more than I thought you would."

"Someone I love dearly gave it to me. That's why I have it on, but I just might be wearing it in his memory if he continues to be an _ass_."

Lore smiled shaking his head as Emmy stared worriedly at him.

Their looks sustained their forces in the moment of silence that passed. Eventually Lore gave in.

"What!?" Must you _always_ assume I'm up to something?" he put his hands up in a defensive manner.

"How is it every time I say that, I'm _right_?" she pulled his hands down gently. She was smiling a little now.

"Lucky guesses," Lore muttered.

Emmy's smile slowly faded as she looked up at him thoughtfully and then down at her shoes again.

Lore gave a frustrated sigh, "Emmy, it's not like the whole colony's going to be conquered by a band of possessed stuffed animals! It has better chances being destroyed by a giant snowflake."

He cringed saying the last part but put on a smiling guise as Emmy looked up at him.

"Your right but, I just really can't leave you here. What if Handy's really does more than talk about this petiti-"

Lore kissed her gently and drew back.

Emmy was quiet but the gloom was still settled on her face.

"Emmy, you're going home right now and you're going to start packing. And once this mess of mine starts to settle we'll do something together before you go."

Emmy shook her head in agreement, "You will keep your promise right? You won't do something stupid and get yourself killed?"

"I won't,"

Emmy looked at him skeptically.

Lore kissed her on the cheek, "Go. _Now_."

Emmy kept staring at him walking backwards to the door.

As the entranced opened, Emmy pointed at him and gave him a stern gaze.

"If I hear one thing, _one thing,_ about anything bad that happened around here I'm coming back."

"I'll be sure to do something to bring you home for Christmas time," he gibed.

Emmy looked a little anxious as she exited.

A minute after she left, Lore looked at the computer nervously, "That was _too_ close."

Seconds later,the trio was facing a closed door with Lore in a hallway.

"Whoa, watch out!" Jace winced.

He failed to move away as a Starfleet ensign plowed into him knocking him to the ground. The apathetic ensign continued on her way, staring straight forward.

"Jace, it's a _hologram_, it can't hear you." Leah gibed at a slightly shaken Jace.

Ryan grinned, pulling him up.

Lore pressed the doorbell.

"Enter," called a voice from the other side.

Lore smiled and stepped through the opening doors and the others followed.

Suitcases had conquered most of the couch unlike the walls which were bare and lonely.

The adult-Emmy stood in the middle of the room. Her wide eyes stared disbelievingly at Lore.

"What, you thought you could get rid of me so easily?" He grinned walking towards her.

She didn't say anything, her mouth was open as if to speak but nothing came.

Lore chuckled, "Same old Emmy."

"I-How-," she frowned shaking her head, "I heard that they found you on Omicron Theta but...I didn't know-"

"All that matters is that I'm back,"

"Lore," her voice lowered, "I'm sorry, when I heard Handy's petition went through...I tried to go back, but everything was gone. I assumed you were gone also."

He wiped away a tear on her face with his thumb, "There's nothing you could've done."

Lore paused hesitantly, "The Crystalline Entity took all the life on Omicron Theta."

She trembled, "I've missed it all, my family, friends, and _you_."

Lore stroked her hair, "I know."

Emmy looked up at him as he leaned over to kiss her. She drew away shaking her head.

"Lore, things have changed," she bit her lip before speaking again,"I'm seeing someone else. I'm sorry."

She look frustrated; her eyes were mixed with fury and tears.

Lore spoke in a hurt tone, "No need to apologize."

He chuckled gaining his composure, "It was silly of me to think that things would stay the same."

"I just hope we could still be friends," she spoke in the tone Lore had hidden.

He nodded.

An awkward silence took its turn to speak as the two looked away from each other.

In that moment Ryan noticed a golden gleam on the back of Emmy's neck. It was the chain with the pendent that Lore gave her. He remembered going to see Joey once. She was showing off the locket that her mom let her wear for the day. She wore it with pride saying that her mom wanted her to take good care of it, for it was very important.

"So, what's with the bags?" Lore took the courage to speak.

"I'm going to be repositioned on the Vera."

"And leave the Enterprise? I thought this was one of the best ships in the fleet."

"I'm going because, the guy that I'm seeing, he got offered a better position and I'm going with him."

Ryan scowled, that was Joey's dad alright, always wanting power. It never worked out between the two of them; Emmy and her husband. He always wanted more, so _one_ relationship wasn't enough. Ryan didn't remember him much, but he remembered the couple divorced some years before the Borg attack. Joey's dad left the Vera when he was offered a better position, and Joey and her mom never really heard from him again.

"Well," Lore nodded to the luggage, "I better leave you to it...bye."

Emmy nodded sadly, "See you around."

The memory blacked out again.

"How long is this going to last?" Jace crossed his arms impatiently.

The scene flickered to the hallways of the Vera, well, what remained of it.

Ryan saw his younger self sprawled across the floor under a beam. The Borg attacker was in front of them aiming at Joey.

"Stop!" Lore shouted, making Leah jump.

Then the images got fuzzy and stopped all together. The holodeck turned back to normal, yellow lines crossing in all directions.

"That's it?" Leah frowned, "Or did the chip break?"

Ryan shook his head, running outside to check the device. He opened the panel to find it missing. Ryan stood up running a little bit down each hallway the thief may have gone.

No one.

Jace and Leah trailed behind him.

"What is it?" Jace looked at Ryan's uneasy grimace.

"They're on to us...and we're dead meat without that chip."

* * *

_I hope this chapter isn't bad. I'm sorry, it's just the stuff I left off the last chapter.I hope I'm not letting anyone down with my annoying waits to post . I'm working on that. -Soop_


	12. Multiple Losses

YES! I finally was able to put this thing on a document!

**night animal:** Thank you for the review, it really ment a lot to me. Now I know this story isn't going _completely_ down the tubes. I know posting the chapter a month later after your review isn't the best way to espress gratitude, but it was the best my inner procrastinator could acomplish.Btw, you're awesome:)

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Star Trek, I just butcher it. :p**

* * *

MuseRyan grumbled as the demonic bunny, paused once again to lick his gorgeous, velvet black coat.

Bonnie had suggested that the rabbit needed exercise and other normal bunny things. _Normal_ mused the muse,_ Hmm... _

So far the bugger had chased a mailman, made a Newfoundland whimper, and dragged him halfway down the street.

Well, at least he didn't have to pick up bunny poo like with a dog, but still, this wasn't the kind of reputation starter he needed. MuseRyan seldom left the lair, so not even Soop's parents really knew him. Bonnie had done the same to not be confused with the Authoress. Surprisingly Lore usually went out even though he would stick out more than Bonnie and MuseRyan conjoined at the ears, well ok maybe not _that_ noticeable, the muse digressed, but still, it was odd. Then again, Lore had developed a certain glide in his step that made him jump from shadow to shadow, only being detected out of the corner of the eye, and vanished in a blink. It seemed Lore spent more time out of the lair after the fight with Soop.

Speaking of the Authoress, they hadn't seen her since before Christmas, and now the green grass had devoured the snow. They knew she lived in her house, but the door from the lair to the house was locked. No one bothered to try to find her anyways. First of all, her parents were aware of the lair, but not that he, Lore, and Bonnie lived there. Secondly, all three had reasons why they didn't want to see her. Soop would kill Bonnie; Lore was still bitter, and MuseRyan? In a way, Soop scared him with the insanity and her low, dark maniacal laughing.

But he was her muse! He couldn't let her down!

Bonnie had written the last chapter but it took _forever_ to get it started. At first they hoped Soop wouldn't abandon the story, but in the end seeing the brain was probably half way to Guatemala, Bonnie was their last resort. And it worked, she was apart of Soop, so the words flowed smoothly, more smoothly than Soop had ever written. The Authoress was a terribly ill with procrastination along with perfectionism. On the keyboard there was a dent on the 'backspace' button that Soop had created over time.

But still, the guilt was overwhelming. He was _Soop's_ muse, and this was _her_ story. Though both the brain and Bonnie were apart of her, they were different personality wise. But how to confront Soop? She wouldn't talk to Bonnie, and Lore wouldn't talk to Soop. And MuseRyan still had the bite mark from trying to lure her out of a corner when she was sackless.

While MuseRyan went over his morals, the rabbit who had been chewing on the leash since the beginning of the epiphany, halted. He stood on his hind legs and twitched his nose, then ran to the leash's limit and repeated the motions once more. Then he looked at the occupied playground at the bottom of the hill and bounded with MuseRyan flying behind him.

"No," the muse cried, as he saw the group of first graders at recess in their direction.

The children, well aware that the rodent had devoured fellow classmates, dispersed. Strong ones climbed to the top of the monkey bars, the crybabies fled to their teacher who also shook in fear, and the stupid ones grabbed small sticks and waved them in the air threateningly, yelling battle cries in their high pitched voices.

MuseRyan winced; this was going to get ugly. Not cafeteria food monster ugly, but much, _much_ worse.

Foam from the demon's mouth flew in all directions. His brown eyes glinted mercilessness and his ears formed sharp spears.

"Shadow, no! Bad attack-rabbit!" MuseRyan cried.

But the fur-ball ran past the scattering children, to the swing set, where a little girl screamed while attempting to soar off into the safety of the clouds.

Shadow didn't seem to care; he began digging in the snow, looking for something.

"What is it boy?"

The muse began to dig himself, and then he came upon it. _The sack. _

It was wet, ratty, and smeared with mud.

MuseRyan, let go of the leash in shock and picked up the abandoned sack.

Noticing the advantage, Shadow ran to pick off one of the kids with sticks.

Luckily the muse realized this just in time to step on the leash.

He had to tell the others, Soop being sackless wasn't a good sign.

On the way home, a school bus passed by and stopped just a few feet in front of him. He noticed the driver from the time he accompanied Lore to make sure Soop wouldn't runaway from the bus as she often attempted. He checked the time; Soop normally came home minutes later.

"Wait, Soop! Soop!" He dragged Shadow along in his attempt to catch the bus. It let a kid out and sped down the street.

"Soop! Crap!" The muse stopped in front of where the bus once was and panted.

"Did you say _Soop_?"

Ryan looked up at the girl who had recently been let off, "Yeah, it's my friend's nickname."

She adjusted her backpack and tucked a stray brown lock under her ear, "You're her muse, right?"

"Uhh," he put his hand up behind his neck, "yeah."

Shadow sniffed at the girl then hissed. She hissed back.

The rabbit who had nothing more to say began nibbling some snow.

"How do you know me?

"Soop's best friend, she complains a lot about you."

" But you're so..." He pointed to her casual, in style, clothes and sackless face.

"_Normal?_ Yeah, I know. Listen, if you're looking for her, I suggest you change your mind. She's been acting strange."

"How so?"

"Well," she tilted her head to the side, "even through she took off that stupid sack, she's _really_ into school work, geometry especially, and she's been more quiet than usual. When she _does_ say something, it's to herself, and it's always about you, Lore and your date with doom."

Ryan swallowed hard; she was going to kill them. Without uttering another word to the girl, he ran down the rest of the street to tell Lore.

* * *

Billie sat on the hard ground of a Borg cell, drumming an impatient beat on her knee. Although she hated his guts, she really wished that pest would come back. What was his name again? Oh yeah, _Matt_. Though the jerk had made her crash and threatened her, it was very amusing to pester the belligerent boy, especially since he was specifically ordered not to harm her.

There wasn't really much to do otherwise. When Matt wasn't around, she just stared at the ceiling, pondering what she had done to deserve this until they brought her some nasty looking things to eat. The last thing tasted nasty tasting too. It was sticky and glued is foul flavor to her tongue. And then she had to swallow, disgusting thing took its time crawling down her throat in its thick putrid form. She almost threw up, but Matt was standing there, and though it would have been a pleasure to upchuck in his face, she swallowed it, attempting to keep a stolid face. Billie didn't want him to feel like he had won.

She hated him, but there was nothing she could do to even the score. He was far stronger and knew _way_ more about the situation she landed herself in than she did.

_How did I get here? _

Billie recalled hanging out with her siblings, overhearing bits and pieces of a conversation between Matt and his other friends, soaring through the woods, blanking out after the crash, and waking up here. Her whole body ached but there were little to no bruises on her.

Matt had said it was only because he didn't feel like mopping up blood puddles. When she me him formally, Billie tried to attack, and ended up with a sore arm.

The insults rocketed back and forth. She regretted that, she might have gotten more information out of him if she hadn't been so stupid. He reminded her of some evil villains in ancient earth movies her mom was so into. They were so cocky that they ended up telling their captives their whole evil plot, which almost always backfired. All she was told was that she was far away from hope and help but if she cooperated they _might_ accept her into their collective. Collective? The _Borg_ Collective? He was _human_...he looked _nothing_ like the Borg. She shivered in thought of what that meant.

"Hey _human_," Matt appeared at the doorway, once again interrupting her thoughts.

He leaned to the side pressing some buttons that lowered the doorway's force field.

"Today's your lucky day,"

"As in I never get to see your ugly face again?" A voice in her mind chided her. Billie was always known for never holding her tongue. Time and time again it had gotten her and those around her into trouble. She bit her lip. She didn't know who she was dealing with; it wasn't a good idea to be pig-headed.

Matt chuckled, "Afraid not."

He pulled out a phaser, "Follow me."

Down the first dim hall, it was just the two of them. However as they continued to turn corners, it was occupied by busy Borg. They spoke in low voices to each other, some with smiles some with really grim looks. Billy was taken aback from the animated faces, especially when many stopped what they were doing to glare at her in disdain. From the cell she didn't see many Borg, not like this anyway. Even what she learned about the Borg from the Academy didn't prepare her for this.

She tried to stare straight ahead with a stern face, even though her stomach contents spun round in concern.

Matt who walked beside her leaned over to her ear, "It's alright, in a while it won't matter any more."

He jabbed the phaser in her side to keep her moving.

Billie grimaced.

They continued on walking. A couple minutes passed allowing Billie to wallow in her fears. As she passed a door, Matt grabbed her elbow tightly leading her through it.

The sight was a stomach- wrencher. The room was huge and dimly lit with shadows oozing out the intersections of the ceiling and walls. After adjusting her eyes a little Billie saw her death in the middle of the floor.

Silver rails bended over creating two semi-circles above a black chair that grimly awaited its next victim's arrival. The restraints, two strong ruthless arms poised at the sides. Only Billie's mind could see the word written all over it: _death._

She stiffened up. _No._ Not if she could help it. Even if her fight ended in her demise, she'd prefer it over whatever they had in store for her.

She hoped the element of surprise was still available. Billie noticed Matt's position; he was right behind her, one hand still held her elbow and the other was positioned on her shoulder.

Billie grinned; _the target was open._

She reached out an arm, grabbed at the air, bent back and dug it deep into his gut.

Matt's snarl was mixed with shock, anger, and a little pain as he loosened his grip enough for Billie to escape.

Billie bolted through the doors only to be caught in a stronger, more impenetrable grip.

She looked up into her captor's infamous stolid face with frustration; there was no escape from Lore. Billie shook off the hopelessness; she refused to go down begging for mercy.

Even though she was no match for his super strength, Billie tried to squirm free. No luck. She replayed her Academy Self-Defense classes in her mind and ran through all techniques she could think of at the moment: head butt, knee strike, heel stomp, shin scrape. Nothing worked.

Lore began to drag her towards the chair. His face remained impassive.

Billie decided to rely on instinct. She tried to scrape as much skin off as her stubby nails allowed; her leg was constantly swinging in the air, as her teeth tried to penetrate the artificial flesh.

Lore looked at her in an annoyed fashion and pushed her easily on the chair, strapping the restraints on so quickly that Billie had no time to process how to resist it. He reached for something on a side table near her that pinched her neck and thrust her to the realm of nothingness.

* * *

Lore shook his head at the girl's unconscious form.

Matt stood crossly near the door, his eyes glaring at the girl as if they were going to launch torpedoes right at her.

"You can complete your mission now, just regain the chip, nothing more. The Collective doesn't need anymore attention from Starfleet Academy at the moment."

Matt nodded solemnly and trudged through the doors.

As the doors closed, Lore looked at the tray of ghastly tools, gliding his fingers over them in thought.

Watching from afar in the corner of the room, a figure stood plastered to the wall, trembling. She wanted to hold it in, the fear and frustration, and turn it in to anger as she had seen many other comrades do, but crying was inevitable. Why did he have to do this? If it wasn't for her there'd be no Borg spies, and maybe the war between the Alternate Borg and humanity would never be in favor of Lore and his followers.

Her head throbbed with pain, without tears she would burst, but they wouldn't come silently.

Lore put the tool down.

"_Joey,_" he gave a sigh half filled with frustration, half with sympathy.

She skulked out of the shadows towards him; her red, puffy eyes were concealed by her short dirty blonde hair.

"Didn't I tell you, you were forbidden to leave your room? I'm still trying to pick up the mess you made. "  
"So what, that boy doesn't know enough to stop you, and Matt's already getting the chip back."

"I shouldn't have given you that; I thought you were old enough to understand. I gave those memories to you so you knew more about your mother, and you abused that privilege!"

"You gave me those stupid memories to look like the good guy, so that what you're doing now would seem right."

"Do you understand the risk I took by taking you in? The Borg were against me saving your life, and now since our cover is blown, they're even more furious."

Joey shrugged and gave a wry grin, "Can't please everyone, you for one should know."

"They were always looking for kill you, and here's their chance. If I don't set you limits you're done for, is that what you want? And even if they don't, and that boyfriend of yours informs Starfleet, they will come for us all, you included."

"You already have spies in high positions, so I see no risks there. And even if there was, I'm not who they're after."

"The ignorant fools will destroy you anyways, as much as you deny it, you're apart of the collective-"

"I'm _human_! And I refuse to stand by and see you obliterate my kind. You say you're superior, but you 'brilliantly' use revenge as the answer to everything! Actually, it's not even revenge; these people never did anything to you! I know my mom for one didn't."

Lore threw his hands out, and squeezed his eyes shut as if he were trying to banish the memory.

"It was an _accident_," His tone wavered.

"But you tried to kill her before on the Enterprise with your stupid crystalline buddy, remember?"

Lore didn't even bother to look at her, it seemed one look glare addressed to her would cause an instant demise.

"Never doubt for a moment that I loved your mother or that you mean everything to me. I told the Crystalline Entity that if I let it have the Enterprise, it must spare a shuttle craft I was going to put your mom on. However Picard and his crew saved the day, _as usual._ I attended the Borg's invasion of the Vera, after it had been conquered and only realized she was there too when it was too late. I didn't expect her to still be on there; your mother could never stay in one place for long. When I found her she was disoriented, I don't believe she knew who I was, but she kept begging me to save you. "

Joey's laugh faltered, "She sure as hell wouldn't have asked you otherwise."

"So it's because of my mother that I'm in this hellhole. I'd rather have death than these artificial parts," Joey spat, "You only saved me because she _begged _you to. But no-"

Her eyes glistened with a new light, "You would've killed me anyways, now it's clear. You always said I was 'just like her'...if you could've saved her, it would be her in my position, and I'd be gone."

Joey raised her voice, "If I was less like her you'd let me die!"

Lore silently composed himself.

"That's not true," he said quietly stroking the tears off her face, "I could've ignored her request, and I wouldn't have to sacrifice status among my followers, but I did. And as I figured out where your quarters were, and I saw you get hit-"

"You saw her die a second time," Joe hissed.

Lore shook his head in cold silence and touched her shaking shoulder softly. He seemed to notice Emmy's pendant although most of it took refuge under her shirt.

Joey tears trickled down mutely on her face as she lowered her eyes away from him.

"What happened Joe? You used to love it here," he sighed, "I should've just let Matt go to the Academy. I thought you could handle it, but the mission is too hard for you."

"What it did was open my eyes," Joe shouted, "when I came here I was too naïve. I understood nothing about tensions between humanity and the Borg, or that what you'd been telling me for years was wrong. I didn't learn it until I went there, until I met-"

Joey bit her lip, and adverted her eyes, but Lore tilted her chin up and gave her an interested look.

"Until you met _who, _Joe?"

Joey stood frozen, her tears stood still too, knowing all too well that Lore already knew who it was.

Lore sighed, eliminating the tears with his thumb.

He was silent but Joey knew that his mind was debating something that would change her life, something that would be better for her if it were discussed out loud, allowing her to contradict whatever he was thinking of.

She had to say something, to escape the situation, but what?

"I've been too easy on you Joey."

He put his hands behind his back, but Joe already knew what was going to happen. She remembered it happening to Matt when she was ten, when he first was assimilated into the Collective. He had the same operation as Joey had, the one that Billie was about to have. Like her most of his insides were artificial, and he retained his outer organic appearances she did, but there were some things that Lore allowed Joey to keep, which Matt lost long ago: individuality and control.

Lore controlled Matt's emotions with a device under his fingernail and now it would be Joey's fate too.

But what made Joey shake the most was what Lore wanted her to do, what he was going to make her do to Ryan.

* * *

_Ok, I have a tad of the next chapter on a document, and the rest is still being developed in the vacant real estate that is my head. Hopefully the connection between my thoughts and my computer won't be as bad as the one between my Word document and this web site ;) Have a nice week! Soop_


	13. Noodles and First Dates

Hey! Yeah I know, I finally posted! Sorry for the wait, writer's block is evil. Well, I better just go on with the story, I'm going on vacation again so I wasn't to able to make this a big entertaining chapter. Sorry, I tried my best.

_**Disclaimer: Same as always.**_

* * *

"So you're saying Soop's being _abnormal_?" Lore raised an eyebrow.

He lay on the den's couch, rejecting channel after channel with the click of the TV remote.

MuseRyan's cheeks were still red from racing all the way home, and his breath seemed to still be at the spot where he had met Soop's friend.

"Well, she's acting the normal which is _abnormal_ for her," said MuseRyan trying to squeeze what he wanted to say into words.

"Uh-huh," Lore's attention settled back to the TV, "and now she's going to kill an android with superhuman strength and a figment of her imagination?"

"_And_ her conscience," MuseRyan added, folding his arms.

"Actually, that's not so. Bonnie told me that the other day." Lore cringed as he passed his brother's face on one channel. He immediately changed to the next.

"What?" The muse cocked his head.

"She was Soop's imaginary friend when she was little. I suppose that Soop considered her to be her conscience because Bonnie was the pragmatic and sane part of her, and then when she was sick of Bonnie chiding her senseless ideas, she locked Bonnie in her closet."

"..._Lovely_." MuseRyan wondered if he'd ever suffer the same fate. "So Soop never owned a real conscience at all?"

"_Nope_."

MuseRyan's stomach began to ache.

"Great, just _wonderful!_ But we should still take her friend's warning."

"Wait...a _friend_?A real one?" Lore's face brightened up as he dropped the clicker, "Our dear little Authoress is capable of interacting with society? So what does this one have on her head, a bucket? A box? Or could she actually afford a _mask_?"

"Actually, she's pretty cool and really normal. She lives down the street."

"Well this place _is_ very desolate," Lore sighed returning to his channel surfing.

MuseRyan shook his head as he hesitantly walked over and shut off the TV. He didn't know if Lore was the same ill-tempered character that Soop used to obsessively watch on the television, he really hoped not. The muse swallowed hard.

"You know, you've been carrying a grudge about Soop for about seven months now, I mean, what could she have said that could have upset you this much? And you actually took something _Soop_ said to heart? Come on, Lore, you're better than that!"

He winced in fear of being smitten by the all-powerful remote. In his mind he could see it on a perfect trajectory to his face. But Lore did nothing.

MuseRyan carefully opened his eyes to see Lore fiddling with the remote, not to start the channel surfing again; it was more of a job he gave his hands as his mind seemed to reflect upon what MuseRyan had said.

He knew Lore wouldn't tell him anything, or pour out his soul to anyone in general, so he waited for Lore's reply.

"So, speaking of the little devil," Lore's sarcasm lightened a little, "where is she?"

"I know no more than you do, but we need to find her, even if she can't hurt us, it's best we talk to her, I'm sick of forcing Bonnie to write the chapters, and walking the _rabbit_."

He gestured to two beady eyes glaring at him from the darkness of the pet carrier.

"Fine, fine," Lore sighed, getting up from the couch, "we'll go find Soop."

"Bonnie!" MuseRyan yelled, "Hey Bon-"

Lore covered the muse's mouth, "It's probably best if she didn't come, for the sake of Soop's criminal record. Plus, she hasn't been home all day." He gave a tiresome sigh, "Discreetness; the only thing Soop and Bonnie have in common."

MuseRyan checked his watch, "Alright, Soop would still be in school right now, should we wait for her to get home?"

Lore shook his head, "Nah, she's probably escaped by a spork dug tunnel already, and if not, I'm sure she'll appreciate this distraction."

* * *

"Hey ugly," Lilly tore another leaf of her English notebook, crumpled it, and launched it at her friend's head, but the geometry book force field would not lower.

She sighed running out of insults to get her friend's attention, "Come on Soop! Wake up!"

Two big brown eyes rose from behind the book, weary and sad.

"I am fully awake," she droned glumly. Her eyes sank down back behind the book.

Lilly sighed, "I talked to your muse the other day; he seems worried about you."

"He is a figment of my imagination; he is supposed to worry about my well-being."

She began muttering to herself in a darker tone, "He should be worrying more about his, he is doomed. He and Lore are goners."

"Oh, come off it!" Lilly slammed her notebook on the table, "You have one little fight and now you want to kill them both?!"

Soop's eyes peered up again from the book with their normal droll glint, "_Me_? Kill _them_? No way, I mean, come on! _Me_, kill an android with superhuman strength and a figment of my imagination?!"

Lilly gestured to the Authoress, "Well you were muttering about it!"

Soop shook her head, "I meant _Bonnie_. She'll probably attempt to, being the demonic fiend that she is."

Her friend paused at the word, frowning, "She's back?"

The Authoress nodded, "And you remember the havoc that followed her last time."

Lilly shuddered.

Soop frowned tying back her short hair, "But she seems to have changed, it's been months and nothing's happened. And people change too right? Like Lore did."

Lilly frowned, fishing a book out of her backpack. She had never met the android and preferred Star Wars over Star Trek, so she had no clue what Soop was babbling about... which wasn't anything new.

"I suppose," she began flipping through the Odyssey, aka, their English class's newly assigned punishment.

"But why the long grudge?"

Soop shrugged, her eyes dimmed again, "I was a complete jerk, they hate me now, not that I blame them. I think the only thing I ever did right was to leave them."

Lilly rolled her eyes, then looked at her watch; lunch was almost over, "We've gotta leave, check you're stupid book out and let's go."

Soop put her geometry book away and lumbered over to the librarian's desk with an encyclopedia. Her fingers desperately tried to clutch it, jumping out of their sockets to keep it up.

Lilly shook her head, and packed away her stuff.

"I thought I had the old Soop back for a second," she murmured.

Soop's arms tried to haul it upon the librarian's desk but needed Lilly's aid as the two finally balanced it upon the corner of the table.

The librarian smiled, shook her head, and checked out the book. She looked at the computer and frowned at the two girls.

"Sorry, but you've already taken out two books. You can't take another out until you bring one back."

"What?!" exclaimed Lilly glaring at the obese encyclopedia.

Soop frowned, "And those two books were..."

"Uhh," the librarian scrolled down, "101 Ways to Ruin Someone's Life, and How to Destroy Androids with Superhuman Strength and Fictitious Muses."

Lilly scrunched up her face, "Who writes that crap anyway?"

Soop's eyes flickered with a brightened flame.

"_Bonnie,_" she hissed.

Soop bashed the table with her fists.

The pound of fury frightened the book that jumped off the desk and landed safely on Lilly's foot.

The sickening crunch of bones was covered by the girl's loud wail, but Soop was deaf to both sounds as she stomped down the hall.

"By the way," the librarian's voice echoed behind Soop, "It _extremely _overdue, you already owe about $36.93!"

The news only accelerated the Authoress's pace as a grumbling Lilly limped on after her.

* * *

" 'ere you guys go, eat up." Joan placed a plate filled with macaroni and meaty sauce in front of Leah.

"And for our picky eater," She plopped down the plate of sauce less noodles with butter in front of Ryan

"Thanks mom," Leah said picking up her fork. She looked up at Ryan, waiting for him to respond.

He stared gloomy-eyed at his plate, herding the noodles about the dish with his fork.

She sighed quietly and kicked his foot from underneath the table.

He looked up suddenly, "Oh, yeah, thanks Joan."

Joan nodded pushing back her long charcoal hair back as she went to the replicator for a third plate.

Ryan looked up at her noticing it was more grey than last time he met her; last month. And she looked paler too. Joan used to tell him and the twins all the time that having kids made her look older than she was, and it seemed loosing one made it even worse. She was staying here, at Leah's corridors until Billie's case was solved. Since Billie was Leah's roommate, she used Billie's bed instead of waiting for a spare room.

He began to wonder how bad the situation he, Leah, and Jace were in at the moment. Ryan knew it was bad, but did the Borg have anything planned against him yet? Was Billie still ok? And what happened to Joe?_ Joe..._

Leah frowned; it seemed she could always tune into people's minds, or maybe Ryan was more readable than he thought.

"You worried about her, huh?"

Ryan nodded solemnly.

"We all are," said Joan lowly, thinking they were talking about Billie.

Leah nodded too.

Ryan grimaced as he remembered Billie with a pang of horrible guilt. After reuniting with Joe, then losing her again, and then being under the radar for the past week, he'd forgotten about the sister _he_ put into trouble. Teams were still searching for her but there was no other traces found other than the jacket and hoverboard.

It was hard, knowing who she was with, but it was also hard knowing that by accidentally telling the wrong person, she may never be saved.

He didn't know who he was worried about the most, Joe or Billie. Joe last time said Billie was ok, but that was a little over a week ago. And Joe? Ryan recalled the history of punishment for treason, how ruthless would the Borg be?

Ryan tried to concentrate more on the food than the terrible thoughts, but his stomach continued to worry, churning each idea, and making Ryan extremely uncomfortable.

The doorbell announced someone's presence and brought a startled Ryan back into reality.

Leah scooted her seat back but Joan raised her hand and shook her head.

"We're eating, they'll probably be back later anyways."

The bell rang again but more hesitantly a minute later.

Ryan quickly stood up before Joan could protest, "Probably Jace,"

He walked up to the door, "Come in."

The doors slid open and Chris stood outside looking a little red in the face. She was shaking a little bit and her eyes jumped around the room, never resting on Ryan.

"Hey Chis,"

"H-hey," she said in barely a whisper, "The computer said you'd be-"

She paused looking behind Ryan, who assumed she was looking at his family.

Chris invented the darkest shade of red Ryan ever saw, "Oh, I'm sorry, I did mean to interrupt your dinner; I guess I'll come back another time."

She went to turn around, but Ryan grabbed her hand.

' Something's off,' Ryan thought. He didn't expect her to come and see him, and there was something about her that seemed different. Chris was a little shy, but not a fire engine red-faced kind of shy.

"No wait,"

She looked back at them. Their eyes met, and there they stood in silence for a moment.

Ryan had never understood how long a moment could extend while holding the gaze of another. Nor did he know that though it seemed to freeze his heart; in that moment there was no need to even breathe.

Chris blinked and cracked a nervous smile. Her lips trembled like she was about to speak but she remained silent.

Ryan stepped out of the doorway allowing it to leave just him and Chris in the hallway.

He turned his head to the closing door, "I'll be back in a sec."

Ryan turned back around, "Now what were yo-"

"Would you like to go out with me tonight?" she blurted out quickly. She then slapped her head and gave a shaky laugh.

"I'm sorry," she shook her head; "I never really did this before."

Ryan gave of a similar laugh, "It's alright, me neither."

"I-I was going to ask if you wanted to eat dinner but it seems I interrupted that. I didn't expect to see you eating this early.

Ryan shrugged, when he lived with Joan and the twins, they all ate dinner earlier than others because of the hours Joan worked;she was always starved when she got home.

"And ever since Billie, we aren't allowed on the trails."

"Yeah," she pouted, her forehead crinkled a little, making herself resemble a two year old.

Ryan smiled and shook the uneasiness from him; Chris seemed more herself now

"There's the holodeck," she suggested, "I know a place sort of like the trails, it may involve a little hiking so don't wear anything fancy."

Ryan nodded, "How about in an hour?" That would give him time to eat and get ready.

Chris smiled, "Sounds good."

She started to walk down the hallway.

"Happy Eating." Chris called to him waving.

He laughed lightly, "Same to you."

Ryan walked back into Leah's room smiling.

Joan and Leah gave him curious looks.

"Well?" Joan asked.

Ryan took his seat and stabled a forkful of macaroni, "_I_ have a date tonight."

* * *

_Well I'm off to watch TV, my appologies once again for the huge wait for an insignificant chapter. I'll work harder against Mr.Procrastination. Soop_


	14. Climbing Uphill

A/N: Hey guess who? Wow, it's been a month since I've updated, but I have to admit that's better than I usualy do. Sorry if the chapters seem choppy, if it seems really annoying please tell me, I''l make the story move faster in the future.Well I hope this chapter is enjoyable. To those stuck in the jail they call school, think of this as a present from one sufferer to another.

**_Disclaimer: It would be pointless to claim the Star Trek characters as mine now on chapter 14. _**

* * *

"THAT DECIETFUL TWO-FACED B-"

Lilly covered her friend's mouth, "Soop! _Children!_"

She took her hand off Soop's mouth and pointed to the first graders around them enjoying their recess.

"Rhymes with _witch_," the Authoress muttered, lowering her voice.

"Really?" Lilly raised her eyebrows, "I was going along the lines of 'rhymes with _snore_'."

Soop sighed, storming over to the filled swing set. She growled at a little boy on a swing, who jumped off wailing all the way to the basketball hoops nearby. The Authoress plopped herself on the now vacant spot and began to kick her legs back and forth, carelessly flinging rocks in the air.

Lilly rolled her eyes, "Soop, come on, we're already skipping world history! Harassing the citizens from munchkin land won't make things any better!" Her eyes wandered from her moping best friend to the boy Soop had scared off, who was now talking to his teacher and pointing a hesitant hand at the Authoress.

"Soop," Lilly hissed as the teacher walked towards them with a straight poise and an evil glare of the eyes.

The Authoress followed her friend's eyes to the teacher and the small boy cowering behind her stocky, hands on hips figure. She was aware of the threat; that teacher would call the high school, not only would she bein trouble with them, but also with her parents, accompanied by whatever Bonnie had cooked up.

She jumped off the swing, grabbing Lilly as they bolted out of the playground, up the hill of dead dandelions and back onto their street.

MuseRyan stared disbelievingly at the brown speckled spork in his lap.

* * *

"You know I really thought you were joking about the whole 'escape by spork thing'," he turned to Lore who was staring ahead at the road, his hands gripping the steering wheel firmly. They had snuck into Soop's house and 'borrowed' her mom's van and keys only to drive to the school to see the principal and a couple of police officers standing around a humongous hole, scratching their heads while holding the spork. It didn't take the duo long to identify the culprit. "Why didn't she just use the doors?" the muse had muttered to Lore. 

So now they drove home, while MuseRyan played with the radio stations, until the car rolled down the hill of Soop's street only to see Soop's slouchy figure in the distance accompanied by a more confident one of a girl with slightly shoulder length brown hair.

Lore's yellow eyes brightened up, "Found her." He pressed a little harder on the gas.

The girl next to Soop turned her around spotting the car. She muttered something to the Authoress and their pace began to quicken.

Then Soop looked back at the car and stopped, grabbing her friend's arm.

As the car halted in front of the girls, they opened the back door, hopping inside, and slamming it shut again.

"Phew," Lilly sighed," we were afraid you were Soop's parents or something."

Lore and Soop just stared at each other with uneasy glances, waiting for the other to say something.

MuseRyan stared at the two and rolled his eyes. 'Stubborn', he thought.

Lilly watched them both also, "So where were you guys going?"

Lore stayed silent and unmoving.

"Well," said the muse, "Lore wanted to tell Soop something," he turned his focus to Lore, "Didn't you?"

Lore opened his mouth to say something.

"Bonnie's plotting against you guys and she owes me money!" Soop blurted out.

MuseRyan and Lilly slapped their faces.

"Oh not this crap again," Lore snapped, he moved the car to the side of the road for a car to pass by.

"No, seriously, for once in her life, Soop's right. She just has horrible timing on telling people stuff." Lilly said calmly rubbing her temples.

The Authoress opened her mouth to retort, but Lilly continued on, "When we were little, Bonnie always got Soop in trouble at school: throwing paste at teachers, starting fights, hanging kids by their suspenders on the cubby hooks-"

Soop giggled, "Actually that was _my_ idea."

Lilly threw her a 'shut up' glare, "In _most _cases Soop wasn't to blame at all, but because she and Bonnie looked alike and no one but the kids could see Bonnie, Soop got in loads of trouble."

"It took me a while to figure out what kind of friend she was. She used to say these pranks were all for fun and that I had to loosen up .But when I got an inkling of what was happening, I hid her in my closet, where she spent years being pissed off and plotting against me. I'm only assuming she thought that by killing you two off I'd be spiraling into _deep depression_." Soop rolled her eyes and laughed.

MuseRyan frowned turning to Lilly, "But I thought you said _Soop_ was out to kill us?"

Lilly shrugged and did a model pose, "Hey, you can't be beautiful and intelligent at the same time."

"But you can always be _neither,_" Soop winced at herself in the mirror and began wringing her wrists.

Lore frowned at the all too familiar situation.

"Hey!" He leaned over his chair and slapped her on the knee, "Knock it off!"

Soop raised her eyebrows, shocked at his reaction.

"Geez, I was only joking," she hissed, rubbing her knee.

Lore turned back in his seat rolling his eyes.

"I'm sure you were," he muttered sarcastically.

Lilly shook her head, "Listen, we need to do something and fast. Who knows what Bonnie's up to! Soop, is there anything you know that she might plan?"

The Authoress's brow furrowed, "Well unless she found the key to the other things I held captive in my closet, -which since it's well hidden, there's nothing to worry about."

Ryan laughed, "Yeah, it's not like you hid it under your mattress or anything."

Soop gave him a deadly scowl.

Lore shook his head and Lilly groaned.

The muse began to reddened a little and looked out the window as Lore began to drive again.

The sky began to darken suddenly. MuseRyan frowned, since the sun had been bright only moments before.

He looked up thinking he'd see some big ugly cloud slowly making its way past the sun. His jaw dropped.

Though it was big and ugly, the thing blocking the sky wasn't a cloud at all. Unless, thanks to pollution it grew sharp fangs, humongous cat like eyes, and a sleek blob body with bright orange clown shoes. Whatever it was, it was so tall that MuseRyan imagined that the only thing it had to worry about was banging its head against a space station or satellite.

The thing gave a high shrilly scream making everyone's head turn behind them.

"Well I have to admit Soop," Lilly said patting her friend on the back, "I should've known about the key; you weren't very stealthy at hide and seek either."

* * *

"Ready?" Chris asked as she and Ryan stood at the same holodeck door he'd been at about a week ago.

"Yep," Ryan looked at his shoes and shook his head. He never imagined wearing hiking boots on his first date. It made him look like he got his feet stuck in a hive of mud wasp, then bought the biggest hiking clown shoes he could find.

Chris grabbed his hand and dragged him in.

Ryan froze in the doorway at the scene.

In front of them was a dirt path, curving on its own whim between the autumn scenery.

"You ok?" Chris turned to him.

Ryan nodded, "Fine. Is this..."

"Omicron Theta, yeah, my mom used to live here when she was younger. She and her family moved away before the Crystalline Entity hit."

"Oh, I see," He looked down his boots, "Yeah, I knew someone who lived here too, she got out but-" He paused.

'Way to go brilliant one,' he thought to himself. Was it bad to mention other girls while on a date? Well, it wasn't like mentioning another _girlfriend_.

'Like I had any other to mention' he mused to himself.

But nevertheless; even if it didn't break the laws of dating, he was referring to what he saw on the chip. Did he give too much information?

Ryan replayed the conversation in his head... no; at least he didn't think he did. But he hoped Chris wouldn't continue the conversation; then he'd be in trouble.

"Really," she seemed intrigued, "who?"

"Uhh, family friend. Luckily her family moved away in time," Ryan curse himself a thousand times silently.

Chris cocked her head a smiled a little, "What was her name?"

"Jovie. Jovie Burgess."

"Oh, like a related to our earth history teacher, Burgess?"

'Shit' Ryan thought. He wished he was clever enough to cover it up, but he never was a good liar, never had a good poker face and could never kept his stories straight.

He shrugged, "Maybe. Never really asked."

Chris laughed, "Your blushing. You nervous?"

Ryan could only nod.

Chris's eyes gleamed with amusement, "First date, huh?"

He looked up at her, appreciating the excuse she gave to him on a silver platter.

"Yes, that's _exactly_ it."

Her smiled widened and she looped her arm through his, "Come on,"

Minutes after they were climbing hill after hill, and to Ryan's dislike each one was steeper and more annoying than the last.

Nevertheless he attempted to hide it from Chris, but his face snitched on him.

They were climbing what seemed to be a mountain of boulders to when Chris, who was ahead of Ryan, spoke up.

"Are you dead? You're too quiet."

She turned around to see him struggle a bit to get upon the rock below her, with an unpleasant look in his eye.

"Believe me," she said beginning to climb to the top of the mountain-ish hill, "it's worth it when you get to the top."

Chris clapped her hands together to rid her hands of dirt and then reached one out to Ryan, "We're almost there."

Ryan grabbed her hand and pulled himself up.

"And-and how- many more-slopes?" he asked between breathes.

She pointed to the biggest one ahead of them, "Just that."

Ryan groaned.

Chris smiled, "Just one more. I promise we don't have to climb back down."

"Couldn't we have just told the computer to bring us to that spot?"

She shook her head, "It's more fun when you work for it –and believe me, it's worth it."

She sighed in a dreamy fashion, "Such a breath taking view."

"Like I need that," Ryan said, still panting.

Chris laughed, shaking her head, "You're funny. Come on," she began dragging Ryan down the other side of the giant hill, "it won't take long."

A half and hour (and an additional few scrapes and bruises for Ryan) later they were at the top.

On cue the sun was almost set leaving the sky a vast confusion of beautiful colors. The blue sky with its puffy white spots was being pushed away by hues of orange, red, and yellow.

Ryan looked at the sky and then at Chris who was sitting on a rock ledge in front of him.

He joined her and looked at the tiny scenery below them. There was no trace of civilization. The leaves were different shades of colors. And cutting through the trees of orange, yellow and vibrant red, was a river, clear with the exception of blankets of exiled leaves floating along in some sections.

"Reminds me of pictures my mom used to take," Ryan said in awe. He never knew much about his mom, but he kept her scrapbook of her photos. She was mostly into portraits, but Ryan thought her scenery photos were better, because they left no beautiful detail obscure.

"Do you know what photography means in Greek?" Chris asked, her feet swinging on the edge keeping and unsteady beat on the rock. She had this gentle smile that made Ryan forget his aching limbs and nervousness.

Ryan tilted his head back, "What?"

"Writing with light."

Ryan nodded looking back out at the scene that glistened with light.

"You know, I never thought much of pictures until someone told me that." Chris continued.

"So, is it your hobby?" Ryan looked back at her with a smile.

Chris shrugged, "Kinda-sorta. I keep a box of some of my own favorite ones. Some I had to leave at home. What do you do?"

Ryan frowned, what did he do? Well, at the moment he was trying to find his sister. What did he do before that? Nothing really, he wasn't into sports, or any extra-curricular activity.

"Never really had one," he said after a moment or so. He didn't want to keep Chris waiting, "I just hang around with Jace, and lately I've been spending time with Joan- my adoptive mom-and Leah. I think you know Leah."

Chris nodded, "She takes Astronomy with me you're taking it too right?"

"Yeah, a different class, but the same monotone teacher."

Chris laughed and asked in a mocking drone, "So I guess we'll both be going on Mr. Nelson's field trip to Star Base 21's astronomy station."

Ryan laughed too and nodded, "Yep, its sad Billie isn't going to be there, it was always interesting with her. One time, she started a 98 part chorus of 'Ninety-nine Bottles of Beer' _including_ the world history teacher."

Chris's blue eyes widened, "_Burgess?_"

Ryan laughed, shaking his head, "Actually, her substitute. He was cool and didn't get her in trouble, even though the shuttle driver _implored_ him to."

They both laughed for a minute then let it diminish slowly.

Ryan looked down and sighed, "I miss Billie terribly."

He felt Chris's hand rubbing his shoulder, "If there's anything I can d-"

She pulled her hand away and groaned.

Ryan turned to see her rubbing her temples, her eyes squeezed shut.

"Chris? _Chris_," Ryan shook her a little.

Chris rocked back and forth for a while, her fingers pressing hardly on her temples.

"I'm ok, I-"she groaned again pushing her head towards her lap, "Just bad headaches today, I took some meds but they don't seem to be working."

"Here," Ryan stood up offering his hand to help her stand, "let's bring you to Sick Bay."

She grabbed his arm and pulled herself up shaking her head, "No, it's not the first time this has happened. I just need to rest. I'll be fine."

Ryan looked at her skeptically, "Are you sur-"

"_Yes_, I am!" she snapped. Chris took a deep breath, "Sorry, it's the headache talking. I promise to be less bitchy next time."

Ryan frowned, holding her hand, "Here, I'll take you home. Computer, end program."

The computer replied with a beeping noise and the walls turned black with yellow stripes again.

* * *

The two walked silently down the hall arm in arm. Ryan occasionally shot a worried glance at Chris, whose hands were still glued to her temples and her eyes squeezed tightly.

Ryan guessed it was late by the few weary eyed people that passed them in the corridors.

"Take a left," Chris's eyes were open now, as she led him down another hallway towards her corridors.

When they finally made it there minutes later Chris ran in flinging herself on the couch face first.

"I'm soo sorry," she muttered into a cushion.

It took a minute for Ryan to translate the muffled speech. He then shrugged, walking over to her, "Just feel better, ok?"

Chris turned her face to the side, "Ryan?"

"Yeah?"

She beckoned him closer with a finger, then with her hands brought his face to hers and kissed him softly.

They both pulled away smiling and then Ryan kissed her again for a moment or two longer; at least, that's what Ryan assumed. He was too busy being overwhelmed by the moment that it seemed time had decided to go on a coffee brake leaving the two in each others arms.

Ryan pulled away slowly sitting on the arm of the couch, "Listen, I better go. Does Sunday night dinner sound good?"

Chris smiled, her face still partially pressed into the cushion, "I'd love to."

Ryan stood up, "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Chris attempted to shake her head, "Nope, thanks for the offer though."

Ryan slowly walked to the door, "Hope you feel better. See you."

"Bye," Ryan heard her mutter before her corridors in a daze.

* * *

_Yup, so that's the chapter. Hopeit wasn't too cheesy. I promise to start posting stories at 1 month intervals at most, but it matters with skewl and all. I'll still try my best. Happy summer! -Soop_


	15. Two faced Lies

A/N:Hello! Wow I can't believe how long it's been since my last post! On the bright side, this chapter's the biggest one I've writte:) Hope you like it!

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the song'Hey There Delilah',Lightsabers, The Oddessey, Great Expectations, or anything from Star Trek._**

**In Memory of my rabbit, the alter-ego of Shadow. :(

* * *

**

"You mean _that _was the monster under your bed?! How the hell did it fit under there?" Lore shrieked.

"Well it was smaller _then_," Soop had her chin pressed against the head of her chair watching as the monster slowly stomped after them.

Because of the monster's height advantage he didn't have to move fast to catch up, but because of his brain of molasses, he didn't consider the possibility of squashing them anytime soon.

They were passing the Authoress's house when the monster suddenly stopped and vanished.

The car began to slow.

"Damn it," Lore swore, "out of gas."

Soop looked up at her house at her room window to see her double gazing back at her smugly, holding Shadow with one arm and waving a small shiny thing- which Soop was only assuming was the closet key- with the other.

"Bonnie," she growled trying to open the door, but it stubbornly stayed shut.

"Stupid child safety lock," she hissed pulling the lock so fiercely it broke. Soop opened the door and bolting out towards the house.

"What is she doing?!" Lore asked no one in particular. He fidgeted with his door until it popped open and ran after her.

Lilly looked at the muse, "Should we follow?"

MuseRyan nodded, tapping his foot to 'Hey there Delilah' from the Plain White T's, "After this song."

Lilly fished out The Odyssey and whapped him on the head repeatedly.

"Ok, _ok_! Fine!" He ran out, trying to keep a vast distance between him and the hardcover classic.

Lilly went to drop the book on the seat, but took it instead as she jogged, knowing this was the only time it ever would be useful to her.

* * *

Soop shook the front door knob.

"Damn, it's locked." She hissed, running off before Lore could grab her by the collar.

And there wasn't even a spare key either; thanks to Soop's talent of loosing things.

She raced down the hill, into her shed, and thrust open the trap door to the lair.

Soop ignored the ladder, jumping down into the dim hole as she collided with the cool wooden floor. Muttering to herself all the curses she knew, she brushed off the pain and stomped down the tunnel in complete darkness.

'Ok,' she thought, her arms raised out in front of her in a zombie like fashion, 'once you feel the wall, look for the-'

She fell forward into the door, hitting the doorknob with her nose.

"What the freakin'-"

_Tisk, Tisk, I don't think is polite to swear,_

"It's also not _polite_ to stink up other people's houses and then mysteriously reappear at a bad time!"

Soop felt blood easing down her nose, but at least it wasn't broken.

'Wonderful,' she thought.

Wiping away as much blood as she could, she made a face as she pulled down her sleeves over her hands to pick up her sticky brain (A/N: eww). She wasn't sure if he still smelled, having a gushing nose and all .She shrugged it off and put it under her arm like a football, feeling for the knob with the other hand.

"Soop!" Lore's voice echoed down the tunnel.

'Oh, crap,' she thought, 'he's coming.' She finally opened the door slammed it and fished in her pocket for something.

_How brilliant of you, locking away your militia as you storm off to your death .Brava, bra-va_

"Oh, will you stop it!" she hissed, pulling out a key from her pocket and locking the door's locks. She jiggled the handle and stood back solemnly.

She could still hear her name echoing on the other side. Soop stayed there hesitantly for a moment in thought, and then walked away.

Shocked at such an unusual sentimental occasion, the brain refrained from any sarcastic remarks.

"We're gonna get rid of Bonnie together, _got it_?" The Authoress looked down at the brain, but then looked up again.

Well, that was stupid, what was she expecting? _A nod?_ Was the brain going to give her a 'thumbs up'?

She walked down the secret passageway to the basement, locking and checking every door she went through. Though it might not stop a superhuman android, but it might slow him down a little, or give him a hint.

Soop took her shoes off at the bottom of the staircase, and crept silently up. She pressed her ear to the door; nothing. Though without a doubt Bonnie knew she was coming up, sneaking gave what Soop hoped was the element of surprise, and mainly, more time to think of a plan.

The Authoress flinched when the door whined as she pushed it open.

_She's not hiding from you she doesn't have to; __you're__ the one who fears __her_

"Well...I guess I know where she is then," murmured Soop with a hesitant smile.

* * *

When they reached Soop's room, everything was quiet, her room was still was speckled with strewn books and pens and other school supplies. No damage had been done. Except...

The door of her closet was open and the childish junk that had accumulated over time sat over to one side to show the open trap door. Smoke danced around the gap as if to grab her by the ankles to a world forgotten.

Soop locked her bedroom door, looked around; searching for something.

She pulled a red lightsaber from under her bed laughing and shaking her head, "It pays off to have a Star Wars obsesser as your best friend." She slid the clip of it to hook on her one of her belt loops, and looked at the closet door taking a deep breath.

"Here we go," she muttered as she took a breath and plunged down into the hole.

She landed on the dark in the dark on her back, making sure not to smoosh the brain.

Soop tried to push herself up, but she felt no hard floor to push on. It was like she was just floating in a void of nothingness. No sound, no feel; nothing but _darkness_.

Soop began to hyperventilate a little as all the memories of being five hiding under her blanket from the boogey-man flashed by. All the nightmares and fears she ever had flooded her mind.

Then noises came. The very same noises her parents once pointed out were just the dryer and the furnace. But the labels faded away, and once more the noises became foreign and frightening.

'Come on you big baby.' She tried to snap out of it, 'You know this place!'

"Bonnie!" she shouted, trying to think about every aspect of Bonnie she despised to increase the venom in her voice; to keep herself from shaking.

"Bonnie you stinkin' piece of road kill get over here!"

"I _am_ there," Bonnie's sweet voice lined with a tinge of madness echoed, "I'm everywhere!"

"Well then combine all your pieces of _stupidity_ so I have one collected _moron_ to yell at!" Anxiety overwhelmed her, and she wasn't filtering what she was said.

_Too cocky,_ the brain muttered with dread in its voice, _calm down._

Bonnie laughed maniacally as slowly she appeared as a bright figure in the darkness.

She was no longer dressed in her Mary-Sue attire: a brightly colored long sleeved shirt with a pair of stainless, unripped jeans and shiny black shoes. Her clothes were tighter fitting and dark, and still more fashionably acceptable than anything Soop had ever thrown on. Her hair was unruly like the Authoress's, but in a more attractive way. There was nothing imperfect about her.

'_As usual_,' thought the Authoress.

_This_ was the real Bonnie; the Bonnie that never stopped haunting her.

"So Soop, it's finally just me and you again. Seems nothing much's changed; same old frumpy bag of _garbage_." she wiped her nose on her sleeve, scanning Soop with mocking pity.

She sounded stuffy...how could _she_ get a cold?

Soop only winced. She stared at her adversary, the person she always wanted to become. But now she was slightly repulsed at her foe and most of all at her own jealously.

Bonnie circled her, her clicks of her heels ticked away the time, "But I have to say, I'm surprised your not accompanied by your 'motley crew'."

Her shoes stopped, and Bonnie eyed the brain held protectively between Soop's arm and side.

"So I see the Scarecrow has gotten its reward."

Soop's eye's narrowed,

"But the Tinman's still lookin' for a heart," Soop spat, but unlike her old retorts, it was more quiet and uncertain.

Bonnie sniffed and continued to pace, "I remember we were great friends, _best _friends."

She stopped again, cocking her head to the side.

Her voice became mockingly soft, "But then you just threw me into this _pit_,"

She motioned to the darkness, "of _nothingness_. Did you think I'd get lonely?"

Her laugh grew more sinister, "Think I'd end up unwanted and friendless like _you_?"

Bonnie wiped her nose again, "I made some friends; the fears you threw aside."

Another cold draft hit Soop, making her fall to the floor gasping.

"I have to say, when the time came to steal your own friends, you made the job a lot easier. You always were a little time bomb; all I had to do was hit the right nerve."

Soop shook her head slowly standing up, pushing the brain out of her way "I had no friends to steal. Ryan and Lore are _not_ my friends. That's why they're _not_ here."

"Really," Bonnie looked amused, "or are they just not here because you wanted to _protect_ them?"

Soop bit her lip and turned her away as Bonnie advanced and whispered mockingly in Soop's ear.

"Is our little Authoress spiraling deeply into _denial_?"

Soop whipped out her lightsaber knocking Bonnie on the floor.

The toy's plastic was replaced by a deadly red beam.

After a moment of shock, Bonnie waved her hand fiercely letting the fears come again.

Soop screamed and fell to the floor next to the brain, the lightsaber rolled away into darkness.

"You're the smart one!" Soop snapped, "Do something!"

_Yes, but she's __**your**__ problem, and these are __**your**__ fears._

"But you're apart of me for cryin' out loud!"

_If I remember correctly, I've been gone for a long period of time since you shipped me to Guatemala, and you were fine then._

Soop screamed in frustration, and the echoes shattered the wind and shook the floor causing Bonnie to fall down.

The Authoress shook off her anxiety, jumped to her feet and pointed at the purple blob.

"I am so sick of you acting like a freaking fortune cookie all the time! Can't you see that's not exactly what I need right now?"

The fears whipped by her again, this time wrapping around her chest leaving her gasping for air.

Bonnie was up, her hand was out moving the wave towards Soop.

Soop gagged and fell down shaking.

Bonnie's laugh came closer and closer, and then suddenly it was replaced with a piercing shriek.

Soop looked up to see Shadow latched on Bonnie's leg by his teeth. Soop realized Bonnie must've brought him down there as a hostage, but because of his midnight fur, he was hard to see in a pit of darkness.

Bonnie spun around trying in vain to get him off; no luck.

Soop stood up immediately trying to use the moment to her advantage. Her lightsaber was gone, and the brain was holding a ridiculous grudge.

With no idea what to do, Soop just ran and tackled Bonnie to the floor.

Shadow ran out of the way and hissed what the Authoress assumed were foul words in Bunny-speak.

Thoughtlessly, Soop began punching and kicking Bonnie. After a while she realized that Bonnie wasn't really putting up a fight; she was winning.

'That's weird,' Soop thought. Since they were practically the same person, they must be both equal in strength...

Blood began to ooze down Bonnie's nose just like... Soop looked to Bonnie's blood stained sleeve and touched her own bleeding nose.

Soop's eyes lit up and she stood up and quickly put one foot on Bonnie's chest. It was her turn to laugh.

"All this time I thought I was coming here to meet my own death. But you can't kill me can you?"

Soop raised a hand and the lightsaber immediately flew to it.

"But- you can't kill me either," Bonnie grinned; she pulled up Soop's pant leg.

Her leg was had Shadow's teeth marks too. The pain of it and the other marks Bonnie had replaced Soop's overwhelming pride.

"How is this fair?!" she shouted to the brain.

_I'm not__the one who writes this story._

Soop grumbled a thousand curses.

"So you mean to tell _me,_" she shouted to the no one in particular, " that we can't kill each other, but by living with each other we'd end up dead anyway?"

_There's always that extra postage stamp to Guatemala,_ suggested the Brain.

Soop's head turned slowly to Bonnie and grinned.

* * *

"So how can you be so sure she won't come back again to bother you?" Lore asked following Soop who now strode proudly away from the post office.

She shrugged and smiled as they got into the car.

It was odd for Lore to see her smile in a non mischievous way.

"Who said she'd be able to? From what I figure, keeping her oppressed allowed Bonnie to build up enough anger and strength to get me. So now if she causes mayhem, the judiciary system of Guatemala has to put up with it. And plus, the brain's going to keep an eye-" she furrowed her brow "or what ever it uses to see- and make sure she's a good little girl. "

"And how are you going to pass Algebra 2?"

She shrugged nonchalantly, "Eh, that's next semester."

Lore said nothing while starting the car, there was nothing to say. He feared that if he did mention this new attitude of Soop, she'd stop immediately...right? There was only one way to find out...

"Oh yeah, your birthday present," he reached behind her seat.

Soop laughed, which was once again odd for Lore to hear it without it being so maniacal.

"Once again," she grinned, "two month too la-" her face was solemn.

Lore hesitantly looked from her to the potato sack mask in his hand and without saying anything she took it with an unfathomable expression.

The whole car ride back while Lore cursed himself, the sack remained on her lap and Soop's eyes remained on the sack.

As he parked the car in the garage (her parents were conveniently away at the moment), he shut off the engine and looked at the steering wheel absentmindedly.

"I- I thought since your ruined the other one you'd prefer that over hiding in a corner with a garbage bin on your-"

"Oh no, no, thanks; it means a lot to me," She put an arm over his shoulder, leaned over to him, and then froze in a mid-hug. She smiled sitting up straight again and just squeezed his shoulder gently.

Lore looked at her wondering what had happed in that day in her closet. By the time Lilly, MuseRyan and he had finally gotten through all the doors (Later on, Soop's parents assumed the broken doors were from an _attempted_ burglary since nothing was taken) the trio found her checking her e-mail in her room.

But what if she was really _Bonnie_? No, no she was Soop, but the one he never met; the one Bonnie had hidden from the Authoress herself.

Soop began to walk into the house and Lore followed seeing how long it would take her to turn around and snap, " After all the torment I put you through, you were the last person I'd expect to be apart of my stalker fan club!"

But she just kept walking silently up to her room and then into her closet and back to her bookshelf. She went all around the room, grabbing things until her arms sagged heavily down with all sorts of junk.

Back to the closet she walked and thrust it all through the trap door: Great Expectations (no offense Dickens), her diary of Soop-bashing, a bunch of frumpy clothing, dark depressing drawings of hers and then the potato sack. It all fell into the blackness, the last thing being seen was the sack as it fluttered down and fading away.

"It's still there," Soop said closing the trapdoor, "But it's not about what I've been; it's who I've become because of it."

* * *

Ryan had felt so lightheaded that it seemed only seconds before he reached his hallway, only to find Jace and Leah waiting by the door.

They stood silently across form each other, back to back. Ryan didn't have to hear them to know that they'd been arguing; Leah's face was a pinkish-red and she was biting her lip and Jace's brow was furrowed, his shoulders were straight and his head lowered.

'Oh crap,' he thought. Neither of the two gave him any sign of acknowledgement, but he had a feeling they were aware of his presence and that it was too late too late to turn back now.

He took a deep breath, "Alright guys, why don't you come inside?"

It took the stubborn duo a while to storm into Ryan's corridors trying to avoid eye contact.

Once Leah had flopped on the couch and Jace leaned on the opposite wall with arms folded, Ryan tried to calm the storm.

"So, your _sister_ happened to tell me about your little date," Jace said before Ryan could even open his mouth. Then Jace's voice began to rise, "Did it ever occur to you that we still are at the mercy of a bunch of bloodthirsty-"

"_Shh!_" Leah hissed, her eyes gleamed sharply, "Did it ever occur to _you_ that the rest of the world has ears?!"

Ryan tuned the rest of the bickering out; Jace seemed to have a point. They were still trying to find Billie and not to mention wanted dead by the Borg and all Ryan could do was gawk at Chris. Then again, it wasn't like he was telling her their secrets or anything. He guessed when he said yes it was partially because he wanted break from all this insanity. He really liked Chris, and wanted nothing to interfere with them.

But that include Billie's life?

"There's nothing more we can do Jace!" Leah's voice now matched Jace's in strength, "We can't do anything until they attack and even by then we'll be dead! So, what Ryan did was right! We might as well make the best of it."

"You always seem to like giving up don't you Leah?!" Jace's voice grew hoarse, "What's so great about all those brains if you can't use them? This is your _sister_ who they took and God knows what they're doing to her! But you can't help her, you're too _afraid_!"

"Jace, that's enough!" Ryan said firmly.

Leah's face was all red now and she seemed to try to fight back tears. She threw Jace a loathsome look and stormed out quietly.

Immediately, Jace calmed down and he looked a little sick.

He and Ryan just stood there for a while in silence.

Then as Jace left for the door, he turned to Ryan.

"Look, I don't care what you do anymore. Just tell me when we're actually going to do something _important_."

Without another exchanged word, Jace left; leaving Ryan alone.

Ryan sighed as he walked to his room and flopped on his bed.

He flinched as something jabbed him in the back. Ryan picked it up; it was the box Joe put the memory chip in.

He looked at it every night, to see if there were anymore clues she might've hidden. Ryan never found any.

Joe was the only one who could help.

Ryan sat up. What if Joe had _escaped_? But where would she hide...

* * *

"Wake up,"

Billie jumped to the sound of the low scratchy voice. Where was she? What had happened?

She recalled the last thing she remembered was passing out in the lab. She went to scream but someone was covering her mouth.

Billie looked up to see a grey eyed Borg standing over her. She was back in her cell. But what had they done to her?

Stressed from all the confusion, she went to rub her temples.

Billie tried to scream again as she her fingers touched a cold metal fragment.

"Will you shut up?!" the Borg hissed, "I'm getting you out of here."

He hauled her on to her feet and caught her as she began to sway.

"When you hear the alarm sound, take a right, at the end of that corner take a left, and continue to go straight until you find the exit. You'll find yourself back in the woods, near the lake. From there it's up to you to get home. I deactivated the tracking device they put on you, along with your connection to them. That way, it will be easier to hide from them."

"Who are you?" was all she could muster.

"I'm a friend." He said gruffly pressing a button on his arm.

When Billie went to ask him more specifically, the alarm went off.

The Borg smiled, pointed his phaser to himself and shot. He fell to the floor with a thud.

Billie stood there for a moment in shock. Partially because of all the confusion, but also because the Borg voices in her head disappeared. then grabbed his phaser and ran down the corridor shooting any Borg that crossed her path. Her accuracy was far better than it had been before, which had been amazing for human standards.

'Oh crap,' she cursed as she reached the first intersection, thanks to her dyslexia, this escape was going to be a little trickier than she had planned.

'No, wait-'

Surprisingly, she remembered everything the Borg had said. She could even replay the moment while running for her life and shooting everyone that came in her way.

At any other moment Billie would have marveled over these things. However, she reminded herself that they were given to her for evil causes and that this wasn't the perfect time to gawk and drool.

"Stop her!" Matt's voice echoed from behind along with other angry cries.

But Billie already sighted the exit. The doorway began to slowly seal itself, but Billie knew she could make it.

She heard phasers blasting at her, but she missed them all...except for one.

* * *

It was impossible for Ryan to tell how cold it was outside. He was so numbed by his fear that he could probably walk across Antarctica with bare feet and think nothing of it. His mind continued to debate about what he was doing; it wasn't safe for him to be going back to the Inlet alone. There was a huge possibility the Borg would be there waiting for him. Fearing that, Ryan had sent a note to Jace's and Leah's computers saying if he wasn't back in a day to tell Admiral Gallaway _everything_. He knew that from the fight neither of them would be in the mood to check their messages anytime soon.

There was no one to stop him. Except his conscience.He was only ten steps away from the academy doors and he was already thinking about chicken out; It was too dangerous to do this. Even though he brought the phaser they nicked off the guy that had attacked Joe last time in the Inlet, he felt it wasn't enough.

But what about Billie? Her situation must be worse. And was it her choice? No. _He_ had dropped the board. That action not only gave her away, but it ruined her only chance of escape later on.

The sound of his own heartbeat seemed to make Ryan deaf from other sounds.

Suddenly someone ran into him. The collision knocked down the other person, but barely affected Ryan.

"Meghan? What are you doing here?" Ryan's words sounded more shocked than he intended them to be. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

Meghan glanced around perplexedly as she brushed herself off.

"Sorry, I'm running late for Astronomy and-I thought you were on a date?"

Ryan frowned, "I was. How did you know?"

Meghan shrugged, "Oh, word gets round..." she was staring at her shoes now.

"I-" she shook her head, "never mind."

"What?"

"Nothing. It was a silly thing."

Ryan's heart was still pounding; he needed to go to the Inlet _now_ before he changed his mind.

"What?" he asked hastily.

Meghan shook her head.

"_What?_ What is it Meghan?!"

Her wide eyes stared at him, and she jumped back a little.

Ryan groaned, he didn't mean it to come out like that.

"Sorry," he rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm just- please just tell me."

"It's Chris."

"What?" he looked her straight in the eye. What was wrong with Chris?

"She-" Meghan bit her lip, "she-"

She slapped her forehead.

"God, don't hate me for saying this," Meghan took a deep breath; "I think she's up to something. Something's not right about her. Remember how she attacked Ha'amek in Self Defense?"

Ryan shook his head, "It was an accident!"

Meghan was obviously overreacting...again.

He tried to walk past her, but she stepped in front of him.

"But that's not the only thing!" she insisted.

Ryan stopped, shocked that he was witnessing the first time in history that Meghan stood up for anything.

"It's the way she's _always_ been acting. She's always so discreet and eerie looking. She hangs with that Matt guy who's just as weird! The first day he came here he broke a kid's hand while giving a _handshake_! And I've heard them talk to each other about _plans_ for someone they call 'the One'! And they've been talking about _you _too."

Well of course they would talk about him! Chris seemed to like Ryan as much as he liked her!

"You never seemed like the eavesdropping kind, Meghan." Ryan shook his head.

"I'm _not_!" Meghan shouted, "Just because _I_ actually pay attention unlike you and the rest of this stinkin' Academy, doesn't mean I'm-"

She stopped to compose herself, and then whispered coldly, "Look. I'm sorry for trying to help, I'm sorry for trying to be nice, and I'm _sorry_ that I'm missing astronomy to care about the likes of _you_!"

She stormed off to the Astronomy tower leaving Ryan more stressed than he was anxious.

Ryan reminded himself that Meghan was taking drama that semester. In other words, the whole Chris thing was stretched way out of proportion by Meghan's jealousy.

The throbbing headache Ryan now had made him forget all of his logical fears as he stormed to his destination.

Ryan had one the debate with his conscience with this point: if he survived Hurricane Meghan, a Borg attack would be cake.

* * *

Ryan was about fifteen minuets from the Inlet. So far he hadn't bumped into anyone, but even the leaves that grumbled at the pushy wind made him jump.

'So far so good,' he assured himself glancing over his shoulder for the fifteenth time.

Footsteps echoed behind him, followed by a groan, and then a loud thud.

Ryan rounded on the noise focusing his flashlight on the stranger and pointed his phaser with the other hand.

"Chris?" he whispered.

Chris sat on the ground rubbing her head and shivering. She didn't seem to hear him.

"Not me, please don't...not him...I can't" was all she muttered through sobs.

"Chris." He ran over, placing the flashlight so he could see her clearly and shook her gently.

Immediately, her head flew up and she looked around wildly and then stared fearfully at him.

"Chris what's-"

"Run before they kill you!" She screamed shaking him madly. Her eyes were wide and bloodshot.

"Go!" she pushed him roughly.

"Not without you, Chris!" Ryan had no idea what was going one.

"No," her sobs subsided a little. She shook her head, "Not Chris."

'Now she's talking in third person,' Ryan thought. She needed medical attention immediately.

"It's ok Chris, you're safe." He gently took her arm and tried to pull her up.

"Not...Chris" she insisted between gasps. She began punching herself in the temple.

"Chris, stop it!" Ryan hissed, trying to restrain her, but she was superhumanly strong.

'The Borg'll kill us,' Ryan thought fearfully, but he couldn't leave her alone, not like Billie, not like Jo.

She faced him now as sparks jumped off her temple.

"Chris!" Ryan shouted falling backwards.

But it wasn't. In what illumination the flashlight could give, Ryan saw Chris's brown hair lightened to an ash blonde and it seemed to creep back into her head making it shorter. Her eyes that were once dark blue eyes mutated into hazel. No blood oozed from Chris's temple; it was all sparking circuitry.

"Jo?" Ryan's jaw dropped. He should've known from the beginning. Chris was similar to Joe, that's what had attracted Ryan to her in the first place.

Joey groaned and immediately calmed down.

"Sorry," she sobbed softly, her head down; her arms were wrapped around her.

"Get up, quick," Ryan whispered harshly, grabbing the flashlight.

"Sorry..." Her arms were fidgeting.

Ryan approached her, and she screamed pulling out a dagger from behind her. It sliced a long line from his wrist to near his elbow.

Ryan cried, nearly dropping his phaser.

Jo stood up, the dagger shaking in her hand; sometimes she'd aim it at Ryan and then she'd try to throw it away from herself.

"Please stop," she muttered to herself shaking her head.

It was like she was fighting something within her.

"Go...Run!" she screamed desperately to Ryan.

This time Ryan ran without hesitation; farther and farther away from Jo's mad cries.

He couldn't believe it! His only hope had been in front of him all the time and now it was too late. She couldn't fight her programming anymore. That's why she had all those headaches on their date. How much of it was a lie? Did Jo really have feelings for him or was that whole date a hoax?

Ryan shook his head; now wasn't the time to ask.

Ryan didn't know where exactly he was running. All he knew was that the Academy was in the opposite direction and the only way of getting there was confronting Jo again. Actually, it was Chris who he feared. Jo had been the one who warned Ryan; Chris was the programming that forced Jo to stab him. He feared that by now Joe succumbed to the programming and now was after him.

As he ran he looked behind him. No one.

In an instant, someone ran into him from the side making him fall to the ground on his throbbing arm. The flashlight flew a foot away from him, making it hard to see the stranger.

He groaned, but stood up hastily and pointed the phaser in front of him.

"Ryan?" a voice whispered.

"Billie?!" he cried half in disbelief and half in shock.

Billie picked up the flashlight and handed it to him.

In its light Ryan saw Billie's disheveled hair. The curls lacked their bounce and the green highlights had faded. Her gold contacts were gone, showing her dark green eyes. However, though she looked a little wild, her skin still retained a healthy color, and she didn't look as disheveled as Ryan pictured her to be. In fact, she looked even stronger.

"How did you get away?"

She smiled, "A friend helped me; I almost didn't make it."

"Wha- Look we have to get out of here, really, _really_ fast."

Billie looked at him with teary eyes, "I'm sorry, I'm just so glad to see you."

She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. The suddenness of the hug made Ryan drop the phaser.

"Billie," Ryan whispered nervously, "we have to leave _now_." He tried to shake free, she was too strong.

"Oh, _please_ don't go," whined a mocking voice behind Ryan.

Even though Ryan couldn't turn around, he knew who it was. It was the voice of the guy who attacked him at the Inlet.

As if on cue, Billie turned Ryan around to see Matt, Chris's buddy, pointing the abandoned phaser in his face.

"Not bad for a Newbie," Matt smiled at Billie.

"Like it was much of a challenge," Billie scoffed darkly.

Her hands dug into Ryan's arms the more he tried to squirm.

"So Jo whimped out," Matt eyed the blood dripping from Ryan's hand and sighed, "Typical. She's lucky she's teacher's pet; the One would've killed her otherwise."

He sneered at Ryan, "Be grateful that she gave you an extra moment to live."

* * *

_Phew! I think that's the longest chapter I've ever wrote! I hope you liked it! Please R&R!!!-Soop_


	16. Defying Death

I'm baaaaaaack! Wow its seems like I haven't posted in forever and a half, so on with the story!

**_Disclaimer: Although I'd love to say I was the creator of Advil, Hobbits, and ST:TNG, I'd rather not graduate from highschool wearing an orange prison jumpsuit._**

* * *

In between the mountainous pile of blankets and hills of used tissue, the Authoress was curled up on the couch in the lair. Thanks to the Advil she took a half hour before, she felt less achy and was crossing the perimeter between consciousness and dreamland.

The door was kicked open, and then slammed shut again, making the Authoress knock over the pile of tissues.

Lore looked perplexedly at the Authoress as he walked away from the beaten door.

"You're supposed to be in school," he said with a surprised look.

The normal Soop would have given him a glare that would've given him fourth degree scorches on his face. This one could only give him a glazed over stare and a groan.

"Why the hell are you still here?" he rephrased his question.

Soop chucked a hand full of crumpled tissues at him.

"Oh," he said slowly moving away from the pathogen covered tissues, "I see."

The Authoress slowly sat up stretching her pajamas clad arms over her head. She cleared her throat and then spoke to Lore in a hoarse whisper, "I'm hungry, do know how to make pancakes?"

Lore raised an eyebrow, "Don't you?"

"Is there a pancake button on the microwave?"

Lore shook his head solemnly.

"Then no, no I don't." Soop got up, and grabbed his hand.

Lore pulled away, placed his sleeve over his hand and took Soop's offered hand.

The Authoress rolled her eyes. "The worst germaphobe I'll ever meet, and he's an android who's incapable of getting sick!" She muttered to herself.

Lore punched her lightly in the shoulder, then teasingly wiped the fist on the wall.

Soop grabbed his arm and flung the door open. "Pancakes," She grumbled.

* * *

"You added too much water in."

Soop ignored him and kept stirring.

"It's not going to work." He said in a sing-song voice.

Soop poured the mixture into the frying pan.

The batter, realizing that it would soon be fried and swallowed whole, spread itself in every direction in the pan searching for an escape route. The pan itself fumed at the Authoress's negligence.

Soop frantically took the culinary catastrophe off the burner and placed it on a cooler one, careful to avoid the thick steam that billowed from her concoction.

She sighed turning to Lore, "That was close."

"I told you," he mouthed quietly with a big smirk on his face.

"Then _you_ make the batter!" She shoved the bowl in his hands and grabbed the pan, bringing it to the sink. She cranked the faucet all the way.

The pan hissed like a cat confronted with the same soggy situation. The steam was stronger than it had been the other time, swirling faster and faster, trying to find the moron who had angered it.

Soop abandoned the skillet in the sink and ducked under the counter.

Lore continued stirring, giving a pitied glance at the steaming sink and then a pathetic look at the Authoress.

"It amazes me that you don't starve to death."

"It amazing that I still have a load of this!" Soop prodded at her semi-chubby belly; the flab bounced up and down in agreement.

The smoke detector went off alerting the whole house of the obvious (seeing that Soop and Lore were the only ones home).

"Would you get that?" Lore winced at the persistent high pitched beeping.

The Authoress raced through the kitchen into the hall way with one hand on her ear, and the other dragging a chair along.

Finishing his effortless job, Lore finished washing and drying the pan.

The alarm continued to scream, which annoyed Lore since he had sent Soopto silence it five minutes ago.

"What's taking you so long?

"You sent a Hobbit to do a giraffe's job, that's what!"

With this comeback came the silence he had wanted, and then a loud thud and an ear piercing crash.

He groaned, slowly approaching the scene of the crime, only to see Soop pinned beneath the wooden chair. For someone in such a painful position she wore a triumphant smile.

"The beast has been silenced!" with those words she became a slump on the floor.

Lore looked at her smiling, "Yeah, and now it can try to make something edible again." He took the chair off her and pulled her up.

Soon the Authoress was pouring the batter in slowly, in fear of the last accident. Once she was done scraping out the remnants in the bowl, she starred at the sizzling mixture in awe at its potential to become an _actual_ pancake.

"Now what?" she turned to Lore.

"Where's you're spatula!"

Soop's eyes lost their sickened luster, "Oh yeah!"

Lore massaged his temples and tried to count backwards from ten to cool down.

She sluggishly pulled open a drawer sifting around for the utensil.

Still counting (he was only on -19),Lore eyed the pancake nervously while on its gooey surface, miniature creators spewed its starchy phlegm.

"Found it!" Soop brandished the spatula menacingly, sticking it under the belly of the monster and prying it away from its shallow metallic nest. But sadly, most of the pancake had melded with the skillet.

"Uhh, Lore? I think we forgot to grease the pan."

"Uhh, Soop? I believe this was _your_ idea not mine."

The Authoress gave a disgusted sigh, "Whatever." She scraped half the mess off and tried to flip it over, but it collapsed halfway leaving the pancake dissected into bits deformed blobs that were harder to fry.

"Nooooo!" She frantically tried to push the uncooked parts down.

"Soop it's over, the rest of it is burning, let it go."

Soop let out a sniffle as she scraped the malformed pancake off the skillet and on to her plate. She sniffled again prodding it hesitantly with her fork.

"Oh, come on don't tell me your mourning over your failed attempt at breakfast!"

Soop raised an eyebrow, "I'm sniffling 'cause I'm sick! _Remember?_"

Lore snidely nodded to the plate, "It _looks_ like you got sick."

The Authoress pouted, throwing one of the blobs at his head.

The concoction collided with his temple splattering its raw innards all over the side of his face.

Lore gave her a threatening stare and approached her in a menacing matter. Soop backed away grabbing as much ammo as she could hold and bolted to the door and out into the snow. Lore followed her with the same weapon of choice in hand.

"Oh, Soooop... Hey, get back here you're barefoot!"

Nevertheless the flannel clad Authoress continued to run madly in the knee high snow.

"You're going to get even sicker." Lore chided from the driveway.

No coherent response.

Lore projected a blob that spattered in her hair.

Soop looked at him in disbelief, then charged him with a batter bomb in hand. She wrapped her arms around him, stuffing it down the back of his shirt and smashing it, allowing it to splatter down the back of his neck.

Lore laughed, "You think _that's_ bad? How about digesting this crap?" He grabbed her, jokingly trying to force-feed it to her.

Soop closed her mouth and tried hard not to burst out laughing.

They stopped as sirens sounded louder and louder. Soon a fire engine pulled up to the driveway.

A stout man with a yellow suit jumped out of the truck hastily and ran over to the two.

"My apologies for not arriving sooner, what caused your alarm to go off?"

"Uh, yeah sorry about that," Lore wiped away the floury paste, "that was breakfast. We had a little technical difficulty with shutting off the alarm." He threw a dirty look at the Authoress.

"Understandable," the fireman frowned, "just be more careful."

Soop nodded angelically.

The fireman looked at her splattered face questioningly.

"A flock of pigeons," she answered the obvious question casually, squeezing the goo out of her hair.

The fireman decided to leave it at that, cautiously looking up at the sky, and then sprinting back to his truck.

* * *

"Left, left, left, right, left," The 'creative' piece to Matt's little march was to kick Ryan in the corresponding leg, which moved slower and slower after each bruise.

"Will you quit that?!" Billie snapped rubbing her temples.

Matt turned to her, a smirk still fresh on his face, "Aww, sympathy for a former sibling?"

"Nooo," She cringed massaging her temples more, "sympathy for my throbbing head!"

"Speaking of siblings..." Matt yanked Ryan back by the collar, "Where's Leah? Did you _abandon_ her too?

Billie's pain stopped at the word _abandon_. She walked up to Ryan and socked him in the face.

"I'm surprised a coward like you didn't bring your _blankie _on your little quest," She hissed.

Ryan keeled over in pain as his stomach grimaced. The regretful memory numbed the physical blow, but the emotional gashes wouldn't heal.

"So I only assume he brought his little playmates instead..." Matt gave Billie a questioning look.

"I -came- here..._alone_," Ryan said through quick breaths and gritted teeth.

"To do _what_?" Billie raised the flashlight stinging Ryan's eyes out with the malice of its beam.

'_To see Jo.' / 'To beat the conceited pride out of Matt's scab of a face!' / 'Why to find you, Billie!'_All were tempting responses for Ryan, but all of them had consequences: Jo gets killed/ He gets a bloody nose/ He is found by Starfleet as a pile of pulp.

"Why do you_ think_ I came here?" He asked haughtily as if the answer to his senseless journey into the woods was obvious.

"Why do you _think _I came here?" Matt repeated in a squeaky girly voice. He kicked Ryan in the stomach.

"Cut the crap! You probably followed Jo as she ran back here, too afraid to kill you! Well, we can settle that!" Two kicks flew to Ryan's face. The first one broke his nose, and the second whipped by his hair as Ryan curled up defensively, positioning his back to Matt.

Matt hauled him up by his shirt and rammed him into the tree.

"Billie!" His voice made all other blood from any lifeform miles around stop.

Billie just stood in Ryan's pleading view, massaging her temples with her eyes close. The flashlight she held was on the ground, but some of the light showed her frustration.

Matt grinned, and rammed Ryan again.

Ryan wildly thrust his arms around trying to slow Matt's attack even the slightest, but he knew nothing would help. He didn't need the streaming river of blood on his back to tell him he was done for.

"WAIT!" Billie screamed as Matt went to do it again for the third time, "WAIT!"

Ryan closed his eyes feel himself falling to the ground.

"The One still needs him; _he_ knows where the chip is! If you bring him back alive, he'll forgive you for failing to find the chip!" Billie's shout became quieter and quieter to Ryan.

He still heard what Billie said, but he knew it was too late.

* * *

"...and that's when he sent us these messages," Leah forced her shaky to lay a printed out copy of Ryan's note on Gallaway's desk.

Gallaway's large dark eyes solemnly fell on the sheet; mouthing the words mutely as he read. Once he finished his large black eyes refused to glance any further than his desk.

"So you mean to tell me, that you were aware of the cause of your sister's incident for quite some time, and that you've been accumulating knowledge of the Borg's activity for approximately two weeks."

"Yes sir," Jace rasped, he was sitting up straight in his chair with his head hanging low across from Leah who sat in a similar position.

"I see," Gallaway folded his hands together and leaned foreword towards the two. His voice darkened and lowered, "However, during the period of time, you neglected to inform any Starfleet personnel or even your own_ mother_ about it."

He looked at Leah who hesitantly gave a guilty glance back at him.

"So, what I'm really trying to get to is _why_? Why are you telling me this now when your brother has been captured?"

Leah frowned, although Ryan had said wait a day, she immediately had brought Jace with her to Gallaway's office in the morning right when she got the message. But why _had_ they waited? And why did Ryan go off alone?

"Jo, she was the girl who told us everything, she told Ryan to keep it a secret because there were more Borg spies around."

Gallaway's eyes widened in shock, "Really, did she say any one in particular?"

Leah frowned shaking her head, "No, not really. I guess that's why we were even more secretive about it."

"However, as you've said the Borg had already found out. Do you realize that she had set you up for a trap? Why on earth would you trust her in the first place?"

"Ryan was her best friend before she was assimilated."

"_And _she saved my life- all of ours actually." Jace grimaced, remembering his near encounter with death.

"But she had spent how many years with the Borg? I understand Ryan's trust in an old friend, but most likely she was manipulated by the Borg over time. Believe me; any encounter with the Borg will change you," he rolled up his sleeve and showed a long scar trailing up his dark arm, "even if you _do_ make it out alive."

He paused and took a deep breath, "I will call out search teams and contact Starfleet immediately. I'll tell your mother about your brother's disappearance, but it's best if we keep the Borg confidential; we don't want it leaking out to the whole school. But promise me one thing; no more ventures into the woods."

Jace and Leah looked at each other gravely and nodded in agreement. As they began to walk out Gallaway called out:

"Perhaps it's best if I take a look at that chip you attained from the Borg."

"What? Oh, the chip.The Borg took it from us, sorry sir." Leah said absentmindedly, slowly making her way out.

Jace paused for a few seconds looking at Gallaway uneasily.

"Is there anything else you'd like to say Mr. Layton?" Gallaway folded Ryan's note into his pocket.

Jace shook his head. "No sir," he said abruptly.

Without another word, Jace caught up to Leah at the end of the hallway outside.

"Hey Lee," he whispered looking back to Gallaway's door, "Do you remember telling him about the chip?"

She stopped, turning her pale face towards him, "It's funny," she laughed lightly, "to be honest, I can barely remember the conversation. He was right you know, about Jo. _She's_ the reason Ryan went back." Leah continued to briskly walk down the hall.

"When we first adopted Ryan, he'd always scream her name in his sleep. From what I remember, he said that Jo was an only child, and she was like family to him."

She choked on the word family, and started to shake as she strode faster.

Jace quickened his pace catching up to her once more, "Look, what I said last night was wrong. You're doing everything you can, it'd be impossible to do more."

She laughed harshly, "Yeah, from the position I put myself in I _can't_ do anything you mean." She walked faster.

Jace grabbed her shoulder, "Do you even know where you're walking to?"

Her red puffy eyes glared at him, "You were right ok! I've always been scared and because of that I killed Billie _and _Ryan! Ryan and I abandoned Billie and then if I hadn't fought with you, maybe we could've talked Ryan out of it!"

So what you're saying that it's your _entire_ fault for not miraculously foreseeing all of this?"

Leah looked around the hallway, trying to find an excuse.

"I just was stupid, that's all," she muttered staring at her feet.

"So have I, join the club so far our membership extends to the whole population of sentient life." Jace smiled, "We'll get him back, and Billie too. And then we'll kick that Joey-girl's sorry bionic ass."

"So that's your plan of action?" Leah made a noise mixed between a laugh and a sob.

"Well that's the last part. The first part is what I call the plan of _no_ action."

"I thought you didn't want to give up? I thought you considered that cowardice?" Leah looked him sternly in the eye.

Jace returned the stare, "We're not giving up, we're just _waiting_. Gallaway's got guys looking for Ryan right now, when we have a chance to pitch in we'll know."

Leah hugged him,then abruptly pulled away blushing,"I hope so."

* * *

The first thing that came back to him was feeling: the cool stiff cushion beneath him, the scratchy course sheet draped over him, and the rawness of his wounds. He opened his eyes to see the white ceiling of the holding cell. Silence clogged his ears and the recent events revisited him.

He turned his head and jumped back, colliding with the wall.

Billie gave a weak smile, and then resumed a stolid face.

"You're lucky Matt likes to torture his victims," she said in an icy whisper, "he could've killed you instantly whenever he felt like it."

"So why am I here then?" Ryan tried to sit up slowly, but his sore back only let him lean up on one arm.

"Where's the chip?" Billie asked instantly, so fast Ryan almost asked her to repeat it again. Nevertheless he remained silent, they got the chip back...didn't they?

"Ryan, the chip? The one you stole, _remember_?" Billie's jaw tightened, enough to make Ryan wonder what was restraining her from beating the answer out of him.

"Why did you save me? You know who I got the chip from, why didn't you ask _her_?

Billie growled, running over to him, gripping his collar and pulling her face towards his.

"They expect me to get it out of you, no matter how many bones I have to shatter; _do you really want that to happen?_"

Ryan winced, but then looked her in the eye coolly, "I don't think you want to do that."

"Where's the damned chip!"

"He doesn't have it," Matt appeared outside the doorway with another Borg. He shut off the force field and sauntered in.

Billie stepped away from Ryan, looking from Matt to Ryan uncertainly, "What do you mean?"

"Your sister and her boyfriend talked to Gallaway today, they said they _we _took it."

"Wait a minute, would you know that?" Ryan asked in alarm.

Matt gave him a dumbfounded look and rolled his eyes, "A year ago, he was on the USS Roosevelt when we attacked it. The One figured he'd be useful, especially to enroll me and Jo in without any problems."

Matt held out his hand and the Borg tossed him a phaser, which he threw to Billie, "Come on, the One wants us to search the woods for any more _martyrs_. Meanwhile, Crictus here will dispose of your brother outside, making it look like a horrific freak accident."

He smiled at Ryan and added coolly, "Do try to make the best out of it."

Ryan laughed hesitantly. _Oh shit,_ he thought.

"Wait a minute, _I'm_ his family shouldn't I do the honors?" Billie snapped in a shrill voice.

_Gee I'm flattered,_ Ryan thought sarcastically.

"Orders are orders," Matt looked at her questioningly, "Are you willing to fulfill _yours_?"

"Why-of course!" She closed her eyes, shook her head and took a deep breath, "I was just offering..."

"Well then let's get on with it!" Matt eagerly grabbed his own phaser from his belt. He pointed it at Ryan's head, and slowly backed out into the hallway. Then he sighed, putting the phaser down, "I'll miss beating the snot out of you."

Billie followed behind, pushing him harshly.

"Orders are orders," She hissed, refusing to look at Ryan as she and Matt disappeared down the corridor.

Ryan looked at the Borg who looked back him with a wicked smile upon his face.

Crictus went over to him, and hit him on the head with his phaser.

* * *

For the second time Ryan woke up again with sores ranging from the back of his legs to the spot on his head where the Borg hit him. He couldn't see anything at first, but heard many murmured voices and mechanical movements. Ryan at this time preferred to be back in the Borg cell opposed to the icy mound of dirt he rested on.

He sat up, looking around groggily, could only see a hole off in the distance that led to the outside. He tried to stand but banged his head on the low ceiling. Dirt crumbled, and fell on him. Ryan quickly looked around, but saw no one.

Where was he?

Desperately, he crawled towards the light.

"Wait!" A gruff voice commanded.

Someone grabbed Ryan's ankle and dragged him backwards.

Ryan tried to kick away but the stranger wouldn't let go.

"Quit it will you! If I was goin' to kill you I'd 've done it before," the stranger snapped, "but kick me again and I'll do it now!"

Ryan stopped and slowly turned to see Crictus scowl.

"Right, now I need you to follow me down this tunnel. I'd've brought you down myself, but its hard enough squeezing _my_ bulk down this damned thing."

Ryan looked at Crictus disbelievingly, and found it just as astonishing when he asked without thought: "So, why aren't I dead?"

Crictus gave him a cynical smile, "Be glad you're not _completely _useless, human."

"Now," Critctus turned his head away, " I _was _supposed to kill you, but I decided to go with my real orders from my real leader. He hopes you can give our resistance strength.

"And his choice of hideout is a dark damp tunnel?"

Crictus gave an aggravated sigh,"No! We're in the abandoned coal mine near the Academy, as are Lore's followers. But we're deeper into the mountain than they are."

"Soo your hideout of choice is...right next to your enemy."

"I believe you humans say: keep your friends close and your enemies closer. We didn't know how to organize a group against Lore, especially since Hugh was in-charge of the overthrow last time."

Crictus's light showed that the tunnel was ending and they were coming to a bigger one. Ryan could hear the Borg's mechanical limbs as they marched to and from their destinations.

The Borg gave out a sigh of relief as he began to stand up in the new passageway. Ryan followed him with mutual relief; the Borg had posted lights and this tunnel was more like a hallway with a taller ceiling and slightly wider.

Crictus cupped Ryans shoulder roughly, " Go down this tunnel until you and take a right after the intersection, you'll meet Grestin there. Meanwhile,I have to inform 'the boss' about your 'death'. Speaking of which, would you rather have been 'buried alive' or 'burned to a crisp'?"

"Well..." Ryan said awkwardly taking the mechanical hand off his shoulder, " I never actually fantasized my death soo... pick the one Lore will be most content with."

Crictus gave a low, almost growl- like laugh and went back up the tunnel.

For the most part, Ryan tried to avoid eye contact with the Borg, and most of them did the same. There were rare few that gave him a look of what he thought was resented gratitude as he followed the directions he was given down the halls.

He finally found Grestin in a cavern, sitting on a rock, scanning things with a tricorder.

When the Borg noticed his presence, he studied Ryan for a second and then laughed to himself. The quiet steely chuckle was still able to make Ryan's ears dream of becoming deaf.

Ryan's mouth opened to ask what was so funny, even after the laugh was gone his body was still tremulous with stomach-sickening memories.

" I thought a first you wouldn't recognize me," Grestin gave him a toothy grin, " to you humans all Borg look alike."

" I remember, " The old wound on Ryan's back seemed to open again, right where the beam had crushed him.

"You were a lot smaller then, as was that girl that was with you. It's a pity I missed the chance to kill her off."

"Wait a minute," Ryan snapped angrily, "what do you mean?"

"I mean," said the Borg sternly, finally looking Ryan in the eye, "If I had killed her sooner, the Borg would have been stronger than ever. She was in bad condition when we brought her back to the ship. Lore used mechanical parts to replace half of her body, and that's where he got the 'inspiration' to create these so called 'new Borg prototypes'. I never understood why he'd ever want to save her. But he did it for her mother, his old girlfriend, right?"

"How did you..._you're _the one who stole the chip."

Grestin stood up proudly, "Well we didn't steal it from _you. _Weknocked-out the boy who was sent to retrieve it while he was in the woods!"

"But Matt said he never had it!"

Grestin laughed, but this time in a less menacing fashion, "We attacked him from the back, and knowing that his only enemy was you, do you really think he'd tell his master he was beaten by humans? And to think with that attack Lore's planning on that Academy field trip we'll have to deal with more of those moronic cyborgs."

"The astronomy field trip! Well what are you going to do to stop it?!" Ryan felt like shaking Grestin. He couldn't believe how casually he could talk about something so horrible.

Grestin shrugged, " We're mostly focusing on taking out Lore, human casualties are nothing to us."

"Don't looked so angry!" The Borg snapped seeing Ryan's disgusted face, "Starfleet created this mess and left a superhuman psychopath to clean it up. And when they seemed _finally_ came to our aid, they immediately left once they put Hugh in-charge, thinking that us Borg would just start working together peacefully. Ha! Look humam, just because we brought you down here doesn't mean we're on your side; biological lifeforms will _always_ be our enemy!"

"Then what am _I _here for?" Ryan shouted.

"We tried to free your sister hoping that we could use her as bait to lure you here."

"But why do you need _me_?"

"We needed _you _to attract the one thing that can bring the downfall of Lore..."

"Let me go!" Jo's screeching voice echoed down the halls, "Let- go!"

Grestin smiled triumphantly, " When she dies, so will Lore's tyranny."

* * *

(Insert horrifying organ music here) Yes, another cliffie! MWHAHAHA! I hope the excruciating space between my last chapter and this was well worth the wait! Please R&R!-Soop


	17. Writer's Block

Okay, this chapter's a big one,and I finally got it done. We're finally winding down to the last few chapters of the story guys. I hope to finish it in a couple of months, but we'll see how much my procrastination will interfrere with that! ;) Hope you enjoy, this chapter's not reccomended for sane people!

**_Disclaimer: If I haven't owned ST:TNG in the past chapters, why start now. oh and i don't own Hungarian dance either._**

* * *

Ryan eyed Jo-or Chris, -or what ever personality was in charge at the moment- warily from across the same cavern he had met Grestin.Minutes ago, Grestin had decided to leave right before Jo came in, leaving the two with a guard in the front of the entrance, who paid no attention to them whatsoever.

Jo looked at Ryan and he looked away.

The silence allowed awkwardness to build. Ryan once thought the time he had to do a big research project with his ex-girlfriend was the most awkward situation he ever was in. Now, it was topped by being held captive with a psychopath-would-be-girlfriend that happened to be his best friend _and_ hired assassin.

"I can't thing of any way for me to express how sorry I am," Jo said quietly, but loud enough for Ryan to comprehend, "I don't expect you to trust me, _I_ don't trust me."

She paused as if waiting for some sign of acknowledgement.

Ryan continued to ignore her. He wasn't going to be stupid again; he wasn't going to fall into another trap.

"I need your help," she continued, "I already screwed up a lot of things. I nearly killed you and now thanks to me, others are going to die."

"You forgot about Billie," he growled, "she's worse than dead."

"That wasn't my fault!" her voice became louder, "Billie jumped out at _me_. I was there the day you _ditched_ her. Lore realized someone was still there, we started looking for her. I was going to pretend that I didn't see her but-"

"Shut up!" The guard cried, he fired a phaser shot over their heads and left the crumbling rocks as an example of what might happen the next time they talked.

The Borg resumed his post and Jo and Ryan became silent again.

Jo looked at the guard and quickly ran over to Ryan to continue the conversation.

"I know I can't take back what I've done, and maybe I can't make amends for it either, but-" she bit her lip trying to translate her thoughts to words, "I'm not going to be like Lore. I'm not going to try to forget the things that I've done or convince myself that there's no turning back. I'm going to fix the things I _can_ change... and I need your help to do it."

He looked at her blandly.

"Well fine!" she hissed, "Let's put it this way: we both want to get out, and I somehow doubt that we can do that alone."

"How do you expect that to happen?" Ryan asked cynically, "And this better not involve your android buddy coming to save us because I bet he'd love to personally grind me into a pulp."

"Will you just let go of that, just for now?" she growled.

"And anyways I was planning to get out by... We could..." She gave a frustrated sigh as Ryan smirked.

"Well I was concentrating on convincing _you_," she snapped, "Is there anything _you'd _like to contribute?"

"...No, not really."

* * *

Lore didn't exactly know what to say, just like any other sane person would if they had walked in at the same time.

The muse and Authoress sat feet in front of him, near the basement entrance to the lair. They were crouched behind a wall of beanbags, a bookshelf. MuseRyan adjusted his bicycle helmet on his head as Soop threw her arms over her go-cart helmet.

Then the muse slowly grasped an imaginary lever, "Here goes nothing."

"Wait, don't push it yet!" Soop cried.

But it was too late; the room began to vibrate like a car driving 90mph on a street full of potholes. Soop and the muse pressed themselves against the stiff itchy carpet and threw their hands over their heads.

Lore, carefully walked over to them, trying to avoid the various objects fell that off shelves and bookcases.

The rumbling then stopped. Soop and MuseRyan slowly sat up, dusting off the debris.

"Sometimes I wonder if you'd ever die of boredom if you couldn't witness _one _catastrophic explosion per day." Lore pulled Soop up to her feet.

"Well we don't have to worry about finding that out any time soon, now do we?" Soop replied, as the box holding her great grandmother's china fell with a crash next to her.

She winced, but tried to forget about it, hoping that it wouldn't be the talk of the dinner table that night.

Lore crossed his arms, and looked at the disaster zone around them, then he shot a glare at MuseRyan and Soop who were both clad in roller pads.

"What's going on here?" Lore feared the answer.

"We're destroying Soop's writer's block." MuseRyan said cheerfully, unbuckling his helmet.

"And why does that require earthquakes that would score over a ten on the richer scale?"

"Fictitious explosives," Soop said just as casually as if everyone owned some.

"What?" He gave a disgusted sigh, and took Soop's hand, dragging her to the hatch door, "Look, the only way to get rid of writer's block is to-"

"Nooooo!" Soop wailed pulling away, as if she could actually escape his grasp.

Lore reached for the doorknob, but as he went to wrap his fingers around the cool metal, an invisible force sent him and Soop flying across the room into the opposite wall.  
"Hence the padded armor," Soop grumbled, slowly getting up with aching muscles.

"How'd this happen?" Lore said disbelievingly as he pushed himself up.

Soop shrugged, "I didn't know how to let Jo and Ryan escape, so after a few miliseconds of brainstorming, I decided to go to the kitchen and stuff my face with comfort food."

"Then I dragged her here against her will to finish the chapter, and well," MuseRyan gestured to the door, "you know the rest."

"Well I think the last blow weakened the barrier; it didn't hurt as much this time." Soop said nursing her bruising knee.

Ryan pointed to something Lore couldn't see, "Well we still have some extra explosives."

Lore, who was completely lost, just stared, "Well, this looks like a job for someone who isn't me. Just tell me when you've taken your meds, ok?"

He slowly exited the loony bin deciding to take a very long drive with Soop's family car.

"Damn it," Soop hissed.

"It's ok, it's not like we really need his help." MuseRyan said, readjusting his helmet.

"No, I really did forget to take my medication," Soop paused for a second, and then shrugged, "ah well, it can wait."

The now somewhat frightened muse was about to insist that she took them, but Soop was already picking up the imaginary explosives and skipping towards the invisible wall of Writer's Block.

Though it seemed the duo was just carrying armfuls of nothing, in the mind's eye their arms were full of colorful sticks of dynamite capable of obliterating a boat load of Writer's Block.

Once there was nothing more to stack, MuseRyan and Soop quickly dove over their barricade.

"Pull the trigger!" Soop cried, quickly adjusting her helmet.

The muse obeyed.

The room shook harshly tossing MuseRyan and Soop in the air and then dropping them into a dark void.

The Authoress knew she was screaming, but couldn't hear it; the blast had hurt her ear drums.

She looked down at the black spinning vortex below them and then at her muse. He could only shrug.

* * *

"_Dig tunnel out with spoons?!_ Ryan come on, this is serio-"

Ryan covered Jo's mouth and motioned her to shut up.

There was screaming, at first it was distant and then it grew louder and louder.

Ryan and Jo exchanged confused looks until the source of the nonsense landed right in their laps.

The Borg guard ran into the room and pointed his phaser at the newcomers, "Where did you two come from?"

"My best guess would be the swirling vortex of doom above us," Soop's voice grumbled dryly, among groaning pile of bodies.

The Borg guard looked at the swirling black monstrosity on the ceiling and looked back at the oddly dressed newcomers. Though he had regained his individuality a few years ago, he was never used to instant decision making.

The entangled bodies began to separate and get up.

"J-just stay in that clump!" He ordered, waving his phaser menacingly at them.

He ignored the chorus of grumbled protests and slowly neared the hellish, monstrous, tunnel of destruction, unaware of the adjectives previously mentioned.

There was a blinding crack of lightning that slowed the movement in the room like a strobe light. As the light returned to normal, and everyone's eyes adjusted, they noticed that all that was left of the Borg was his phaser.

"What the _hell_ was that?" Soop cried, pushing herself up.

"The resistance of the Block and the intensity of the fictitious explosives must've collided together creating the vortex." MuseRyan removed his foot from Jo's face and stood next to Soop.

"Is that even scientifically possible?" Soop looked astonished at the muse.

"How the hell would I know?" he retorted.

"What a minute," Soop whispered, looking at Jo and Ryan who were still too busy processing what had happened, "we're in the _story_!"

"We were probably sent here to get the story back on track." MuseRyan hypothesized.

She looked at Ryan and Jo, and then back to MuseRyan, "But isn't this _cheating_?"

Jo and Ryan began to rise, rubbing their aches, and stretching about. When they noticed the newcomers and their odd apparel, they immediately took a few steps back.

Jo grabbed the abandoned phaser on the ground and pointed it at the Authoress and her muse.

"Where did you come from?" she asked defensively.

"Oh, well, uhhh...we're from the..." Soop looked at MuseRyan for help.

"The future," MuseRyan answered casually.

Ryan looked at their clothes, that even without the padded armor it was questionable.

"No offense," he said skeptically, "But you look kind of 21st-century to me."

"Dude," Soop said gesturing to her apparel, "it's called _retro_."

"Darus," a Borg's voice called down the hall.

"Oh crap," Soop muttered.

"Would you guys know how we got out of here?" Jo hissed, "Seeing that you're from the future and all."

"Well if you _must_ know," Soop replied haughtily, putting her hands on her hips, "we came here to find out."

"I think we need to help them," MuseRyan whispered into Soop's ear, "it's the only way we can get out of here."

Soop bit her lip. She had already felt under pressure to solve the dilemma when she had to just write it. But now she was _in_ the story, and everything felt so real. There was no way she could put off the situation for another day.

"We could run," the muse suggested.

"Too clichéd; just because our lives are in danger doesn't mean we can bore the readers to death with obvious means of escaping," Soop replied irritably.

The Borg drew closer, the call Darus's name became louder and louder.

"Hey!" The Borg stood right in the doorway, "What's going on here?!"

Without warning, he shot at Soop, but the beam deflected off her helmet.

Jo immediately shot back at the Borg rendering him unconscious.

"Run!" Ryan cried, grabbing Jo by the arm and running past the Borg's body.

Soop rolled her eyes.

"Oh wow," she said sarcastically, "now _that_ was unexpec-"

"Just _go_!" MuseRyan cried, dragging her out the door.

The runaways continued down the labyrinth of empty tunnels. Soon they found tunnels ahead of them that were pitch black; no one had used them in centuries.

"I think it's safe to stop now, and if we go down any further we'll need a source of light," Jo whispered, she paused, listening for any sign that they were being followed.

"I have night-vision, but I don't know how you guys will be able to see."

After a few minutes of unproductive brainstorming, the curiosity of who the strangers were began to eat away at Jo.

"So who are you anyways?" Jo asked breaking the silence, "and how exactly did you get here in the past?"

"Well, I'm Alf-"

"-red," MuseRyan injected, "Her name's Alfred."

Ryan snorted; Jo elbowed him in the stomach.

"I'm sorry," Jo said trying to keep a straight face, "but isn't that a _boy's_ name?"

MuseRyan shrugged, "Time's have changed."

"Yeah, what _Musette_ said," Soop gestured to MuseRyan as she snickered.

The muse scowled.

"Yeah," Soop continued, "We were randomly sucked up by that _lovely _vortex and we just ended up here."

"Huh," Jo frowned, "That's strange, I wonder how that happened."

MuseRyan and Soop looked at each other and said nothing.

"Well we better get back to how we're supposed to get out of here," Jo said hastily, "I don't know how much longer we have before the Borg attacks the field trip. It's was scheduled for this evening.I'm not exactly sure what time it is now; when I was captured it was dawn."

"It's probably best if we find a way out of here as soon as we can," Ryan began to stand up, "This thing is like a maze, how will we get out of here in time?"

MuseRyan looked at Soop and Ryan looked at Jo. Both Ryans hoped their friends had some answer.

"The river," Jo beamed, "When Lore built our hideout in the mountain, he tried to use as many natural resources as possible so that the compound wouldn't be detected by Starfleet. There's a river here that we used to power some machinery."

"And how exactly are we going to find it?" Soop asked.

No one had an answer.

Without warning, a crude version of Hungarian Dance sounded from Soop's pocket. She freaked out, screaming like a banshee, and jumped high in the air.

MuseRyan sighed and looked apologetically at Jo and Ryan, "I'm sorry you had to see that."

He reached into Soop's pocket and pulled out her cell phone.

"I didn't know it was on vibrate, ok?" she hissed, thankful that it was too dark to see her blushing face.

The muse opened the phone and read a text message from Lore:

WHERE ARE YOU?

Not fond of newfangled gadgets of the 21st century, the muse handed the phone to Soop.

She slowly read the message and typed back: WE'RE IMMERSED IN THE STORY.

StoryRyan and Jo frowned, eying the cell phone suspiciously.

Soop looked up at them, and understood the glares immediately.

"Oh this?" she waved her cell phone, "Just a souvenir I picked up while time traveling."

"And how exactly is it working?" Jo asked, reaching for her phaser in her pocket.

"I mean, the satellites that were used for those things were all torn down ages to go, not to mention were deep below the surface."

Soop frowned and turned to the muse, "You know, she has a point."

Ryan pulled Jo's hand away from the phaser, "Out of all the weird things that happened so far, I think it's the least of our problems."

Jo nodded slowly, but kept staring at the strange duo.

"Are you sure you heard screaming down here?" Grestin's voice hissed.

"Y-yes sir, I'm positive sir," cried a meeker voice.

"We have to go _now_," Ryan whispered so quietly, it almost seemed like he was mouthing the words.

They tried to be as quiet as they could as they walked quickly down the halls using Soop's cell phone as a light source.

After ten minutes of running down dark tunnels, and retreating from multiple dead ends while hearing Borg voices that always appeared close by, the group stopped again to rest for a minute.

"Oh, great." Soop said nearly choking on the rank, damp air "smells like mold."

"There must be water close by." Jo said, motioning everyone to be silent as her enhanced hearing picked up the sound of rushing water.

"It not too far off," Jo paused again to listen for Grestin or any of his followers.

The Borg voices were extremely faint.

"Come on, it's this way," she pointed to a tunnel consumed in darkness.

The closer the sound of the water impatiently rushing through the mountain came to their ears, the more everyone got more excited. The darkness that Soop's cell phone could not diminish was just a screen where their fears projected.

Soon the rushing water was deafening that when Jo said they were finally there, she had to shout it three times before it was understood.

"If we follow the current I'm sure we'll be out in no time." Jo shouted, annunciating as much as she could.

Soop flashed her cell phone at the turbulent water.

"Holy crap," She nudged MuseRyan and scooted away from the edge, "I'd hate to get caught up in that."

"I wonder how deep it is." Ryan crouched near the side, slowly leaning foreword to see if the bottom of the river was visible.

The ground beneath him gave in. Ryan tried to get back on shore, but the current pushed him on.

Ryan soon learned two things: 1.The water _was_ deep and 2. It was very difficult to swim in a raging river in the dark. He splashed around, trying to find something to find something to hold onto. His feet felt the bottom, but as he tried to stand up, the current harshly pushed him foreword. Ryan slipped on the slimy bottom and began to tumble underwater.

Every time he surfaced and got a gasp of air, he was dragged down again by the force of the water.

As he was dragged once again down by the current, he felt two arms come under his armpits and hoist him up.

He gasped again and again, relying on the person behind him to keep him afloat.

"Are you ok?" Jo's voice asked right in his ear. She continued on, not waiting for an answer, "There's a waterfall up ahead. The water's up to my shoulders and the current's really strong, but I think I can slow us down a bit." She helped him up to his feet and wrapped her arms firmly around him. The river forced them to stagger on forward.

"Where's Alfred and Musette?" Ryan asked.

"I don't know, I think they followed me, but I'm not positive," Jo paused for a moment, "Help me look for something we can grab onto."

"That bolder over there." Ryan nodded to a big rock crusted with mold just a few feet away.

"We'll have to move carefully to the side to reach it," Jo said, "I don't see anything else to hold onto up ahead, so we can't mess this up.

They slowly inched to the side of the river, trying not to slip on the slime below them.

"I'm going to climb up first so I can pull you up, alright?" Jo asked as they neared the rock.

Ryan didn't answer.

"Look, we don't have time for second guessing. You have to trust me, you don't have a choice."

Ryan still refused to answer.

Jo let go of him slowly, and climbed up the boulder slowly. At the top, she offered her hand to Ryan who shook his head and began to climb up.

"I can do this on my own!" He said while gripping and edge covered in slime. He slipped and nearly fell back in the river, but Jo grabbed his arm and helped him up.

They both got off the bolder and landed on the land beside it.

Jo looked smugly at Ryan, as he looked back at her, refusing to admit anything.

"They're safe!" A voice shouted; they both looked to see Soop and MuseRyan coming down the river. They had taken off their helmets and padded gear so that they could swim easier.

"Swim over here and I'll pull you up!" Jo called, moving back to the bolder and extending her hand.

"Oh crap!" Soop shouted, she reached in her pocket and pulled out her wet cell phone, "my parents are gonna kill me!"

"But if you don't get out soon, that waterfall up ahead will kill you!" Jo shouted.

"What?!" Soop splashed around and looked at her muse, "I don't remember a waterfall!"

The Authoress quickly swam over and grabbed Jo's hand. Once she was on the rock, she helped Jo pull MuseRyan up.

They all flopped on the ground, exhausted from the whole ordeal. Everyone stayed quiet, save their heavy breathing.

"Alright," Jo, who was the quickest to recover, got onto her feet, "If we keep following the river it should lead us to the lake you've been to."

She looked at Ryan, "We have to get there as soon as possible, without getting caught."

Ryan stood up and nodded at Soop and MuseRyan, "Come on guys, let's go."

Reluctantly, Soop and MuseRyan followed them down the river.

Within two minutes the gang stood next to the edge of the waterfall.

"We almost went down _that_?" Soop cautiously neared the edge, looking down at the eight foot drop into massive rocks.

"Shh!" Jo put her finger to her lips as she reached for her phaser.

Silently, Jo and Soop crouched in the bushes, while both Ryans hid behind a massive oak tree. Shortly after, two Borg came walking towards them.

One pushed a girl down onto the ground. The girl's orange hair fell in her face.

"I swear, I don't know what you're talking about!" She cried.

"Where are the prisoners?" The Borg who pushed her stressed every word as if he was sick of saying it over and over.

The girl lifted up her head.

"Meghan." Ryan said in a voice a little louder than a whisper.

The belligerent Borg was too angry to hear him, and Meghan was too afraid. The other Borg was the only one who made any sign of acknowledgement. He looked around, then whispered something in his comrades' ear, and was soon hidden by trees as he walked away.

Meghan murmured something that only the Borg could hear.

"_What prisoners?_" He pushed her down again as she tried to stand up,"The prisoner's you helped escape! And where's that boy who helped you?"

Everyone that was hiding shifted around uncomfortably.

Ryan looked at the bushes hoping to see Jo's face to see if she had any idea what to do. Fortunately she was looking right back at him.

'Phaser?' he mouthed, making his hands in the shape of a gun.

'Lost it.' She mouthed back, shrugging.

Ryan winced; she must have lost it in the river. He heard MuseRyan gasp, and looked to see the Borg who had left, pointing a gun at the muse's head.

"Found them," croaked the Borg. He shooed the two Ryans out of their hiding place.

"Ryan?" Meghan sat up, relieved to see him.

"She didn't free us," Ryan said quickly, running over to Meghan.

"But we were told to look for two girls and two boys," growled the belligerent Borg. He looked around them.

"Now all we need to find is little Jo," he mocked in a sweet voice, "I've been dying to strangle that little bitch since she joined our collective."

The faint sound of the Hungarian Dance came from the bush the girls were hiding in. Everyone looked in that direction, except for MuseRyan who was shaking his head.

"CURSE YOU IMMORTAL CELL PHONE!" The bush cried.

* * *

Jo looked in disgust at Soop, "I thought you said it died?"

"Well yes, if some deity up there didn't hate me, it would've." Soop pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and shut it off. She then jammed it back in, hoping it wouldn't go off again.

The Borg with the phaser pointed his weapon at the bush, "Show yourself."

Jo went to get up, but Soop pushed her back down, "No, stay here."

Soop casually waltzed out of the bush, "Hey guys, what's up?"

"You're not Jo," hissed the belligerent Borg.

"You're right," Soop crossed her arms and glared at him, "I _wasn't_. I was posing as a student until you _morons_ screwed everything up."

The belligerent Borg growled and reached for his phaser, but the other Borg stopped him.

"Not now Jakon, we need her as bait to lure-"

"The One?" Soop interrupted, "Yeah, that's really funny since he should be here any minute."

Both of the Borg froze. Their eyes widened, and their feet shifted.

Soop smiled, "What? Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Grestin wanted that, he expecting to go through with that himself." The calmer Borg said.

"Well to hell with what he said," Jakon dropped his phaser and pulled a knife out of his pocket, "We can still say we have the girl, it's not like we were planning to give her back anyways."

Jakon leered at Soop, moving the knife in the air to let the sun gleam on it.

Soop lost her smirk. She began to back away into the bushes.

"Well I don't think that's a good idea," She began to babble, "cause think of all the blood and how it would be such a mess, and it's not like you could bleach the grass or anything so the stain would be their long enough for people to start wondering-"

Jakon pressed the knife against her lip letting the blade cut through a few layers of tissue.

"No," he whispered, "After the hell you created for me and my brothers, it only seems right if your death is _painfully_ slow."

"No! Leave her alone!" MuseRyan cried.

The other Borg jabbed the phaser into him, "Quiet you!"

Ryan quickly dove for Jakon's abandoned phaser. Right as he tried to grab it, the other Borg shot at his hand.

Meghan reached for the phaser instead and shot the Borg in the head.

The Borg collapsed. His eyes went blank.

Meghan stood up and gasped, "Did I kill him?"

"There's no time for that," Ryan said looking to see where the other Borg's phaser was.

"Let her go!" MuseRyan shouted again, this time,with the missing phaser in hand. He aimed at the Borg's back, but instead shot Jo who was emerging from to bush to help Soop.

Jo fell back into the bushes.

Ryan looked disgustedly at MuseRyan, "Give me that." He grabbed the gun from the muse.

In all the confusion, Jakon picked up Soop by the collar and pulled her away from everyone else to use as a hostage.

"Shoot me and she'll die!" he cried.

Soop aimed her foot at Jakon's crotch only to remember that a move like that didn't work on guys wearing metal.

Ryan hesitantly lowered the gun. He didn't think it was a good idea to take a chance.

Meghan quickly shot at Jakon's arm, making him drop the knife.

Ryan shot Jakon in the torso. The Borg fell on his back, and Soop fell on top of him.

MuseRyan ran over to Soop and pulled her up to her feet

"Are you alright?" He asked, putting his hand on her shoulder.

Soop's eyes were wide and unblinking. She managed to give a nod.

Ryan ran over to check on Jo. Meghan followed.

Ryan kneeled down and pressed two fingers against Jo's neck.

"She's ok. She's just unconscious," he sighed in relief.

"But what about you?" Meghan asked quietly, "I came out here to find you. I was going to apologize about what I said, but I didn't see you around and I overheard Jace and Leah say something about how you went missing so I..." She paused, looking at Jo a little closer.

"She looks familiar..." Meghan bent over Jo and looked at her closely.

"It's Chris," Ryan explained, "Well, actually her real name's Jo."

He looked up at Meghan's frowning face, and continued, "I'm sorry about before. You were right; she was out to get me. But now she's on our side."

Meghan looked away and began to stand up, "How do you know?"

Ryan looked at Jo for a minute. She had saved him from the waterfall, but there was something else...just a gut feeling. He shrugged, "I don't know, I just do."

There was a monstrous cry. Meghan and Ryan turned to see Jakon advancing towards them with the knife still in his hand.

Ryan fumbled for the phaser, but the immediate sound of a phaser shot and the following silence made him stop and look up.

Jakon's body went limp; his face was still frozen in shock. He fell again, and this time Ryan felt, it was for good.

Everyone froze, trying to figure out where the blast had come from. Then all eyes landed on Lore who sauntered over with a phaser in hand and stopped right next to Jakon's body.

Jo began to move. She slowly stood up and opened her eyes.

"What's happening?" she asked Ryan.

Ryan didn't answer. Jo looked directly ahead, and went into the same frozen state everyone else was in.

MuseRyan dragged Soop behind a pine tree, "We can't let him know who we are," he whispered.

"Why not?" Soop peeked out between the branches.

"Because that Lore is _our_ Lore, well at least it used to be him." MuseRyan pulled her away.

"And seeing that you just proved that we _can_ get hurt here," He nodded to her bleeding lip, "It's best we avoid him while he's still ill-tempered and maniacal.

Soop shot him a disbelieving look.

"I thought you knew," MuseRyan frowned, "Where did you _think_ he came from?"

"Well I've been visited by my brain, my psycho imaginary friend, and my muse," She said trying to take another peek, "I've stopped asking questions a _long _time ago."

She froze, "Wait a minute, you're telling me that all of this is real?"

Ryan nodded.

"Well how did I- How does that-" She gave a frustrated sigh, "So much for originality!"

"It's an alternate universe. You know those feelings you get, those random inspirations for a story that seem to come out of nowhere? It's because you're somehow in tuned to that universe. It's the same for every inspiration someone gets."

Soop looked at him disbelievingly, " So say if after this if I felt like eating the Gingerbread house from Hanzel and Grettle, I could use that vortex?"

"Well right now we have to get out of this universe, and in order to do that, we need to find out what happens!"MuseRyan hissed gesturing to the encounter between Lore and the others.

"Well, I know who _I'm_ not inviting to eat a girgerbread house with me," Soop muttered peeking out of the brances to see what was happening.

* * *

"You have no idea how annoying it was to follow your tracking chip, all around the woods," Lore looked at Jo and shook his head. His phaser was pointed at Meghan, but began to shift to Ryan.

"What are you immortal?" He scoffed at Ryan," Or did I send one of _Grestin's_ conspirators to do the job? "

Lore laughed to himself, "I'm too trusting; I should've done this myself, long ago."

His fingers began to move towards the trigger.

"You know about Grestin?" Jo tried to stall him, "Why aren't you doing anything about them? They're more of a threat than Ryan is."

Lore shook his head, "Those Borg are weak, they lack experience with being an individual, let alone decision making. I lost before to Hugh because they sided with Starfleet, but Grestin's group has had enough of the _reliable_ Starfleet. And that's where your friend here," Lore shot the phaser at Ryan's shoulder, "comes in."

Ryan crumpled to the ground, Meghan ran over to his side.

Lore smiled and continued on, still refusing to look at Jo, "_He_ knows too much, and he's been able to escape again and again learning more every time."

Lore finally looked Jo in the eye, "He is a threat, not only to the Borg's future, but your _own_."

"You really think that I'm going to let you kill him, and then join _your_ side?" Jo laughed harshly, "I thought you had a superior intellect!"

"If that's your decision, you leave me no choice, but to kill _all _of you."

Jo stiffened; Ryan reached towards the phaser next to him.

Lore fired at it, letting it explode into a cloud of shattered pieces. He immediately did the same to the phaser beside Meghan.

Lore's phaser was once again pointed at Ryan.

"No!" Meghan screamed. She ran at Lore and grabbed Jakon's knife. Meghan jumped at him trying desperately to cut the arm that held the phaser.

Lore pocketed his gun, and wrenched the knife out of Meghan's hand. She cried out in pain, but fell silent as Lore's other hand grabbed her by her neck.

"See what you caused?" Lore taunted Jo, "None of this would have happened if you had simply listened to me."

"Because of your mistakes your boyfriend, and this _innocent_ girl, "He nodded to Meghan, "have to die."

He stopped talking; waiting for a plea, or any response from Ryan or Jo, but the only noise heard was rushing water.

Lore looked to Meghan and smiled as he had an epiphany, "Not a bad day for a swim, don't you think?" He put Meghan back on the ground, and began pushing her towards the waterfall.

Meghan gasped for breath, and then began to scream. She tried to fight back, but couldn't stop him from moving her.

Jo and Ryan tried to run at him, but Lore held the knife near Meghan.

"Alright!" Jo yelled, "You win! If I come with you will you spare her? She doesn't know anything! She's not a threat!"

Lore kept walking away, not showing any sign that he was listening.

"You resented the fact the colonist treated you like a monster!" Jo shouted so loudly that her voice began to crack, "And you've yet to do something to prove them wrong!"

Lore stopped, and looked down at the ground. But the memories of all the hellish years spent in the colony made him move on. Soon he and Meghan disappeared past the pine tree.

On the other side, Soop was close to tears. This wasn't the Lore she was used to. Though it wasn't right to mess with the situation, she refused to watch. As Meghan passed Soop grabbed her and pulled her out of the way. Soop then stuck her foot out for Lore to trip on.

Out of shock, Lore lost balance and began to roll down the slope, and off the edge of the cliff near the waterfall.

Jo and Ryan rushed over.

"Where's Lore?" Jo asked immediately.

Soop hesitantly pointed to the cliff. They all walked to the edge to see if he had made it.

Jo's eyes widened as Lore, who was holding on to the edge, went to grab for her ankle.

Meghan quickly pushed her out of the way. Lore's hand grabbed Meghan's ankle. They both fell down the waterfall into the mist.

Meghan didn't scream, but as she fell Ryan saw the terror in her eyes. It had happened so fast that he could do nothing about it, no one could.

Ryan's eyes were fixed on the mist hoping for any sign of movement.

But he really was occupied on the thoughts in his head. He remembered all times he had pushed her away. Hoe he had found her annoying beyond reason. He always thought of her as an emotional time-bomb. In those same moments he had neglected the fact that _she_ was there for him when Billie disappeared, and _she_ was there to warn him about Chris. Meghan had even gone to look for him when he was captured. And never once had he thanked her or even given a thought that she was more than just overemotional.

"There's no way she could have made it?" Soop asked meekly.

Jo looked away from the mist, "No. There are rocks at the bottom. And as for Lore, I think that's the last we'll hear from him. Unless some Borg happens to find him and fixes him up."

Jo started to cry, but she wiped the tears away. "Come on," she said, "we have to keep going, we can't let this happen to anyone else."

The dark clouds covered the sky above them, there was a flash of lightning and the vortex appeared over their heads.

"I guess this is as far as we go," MuseRyan said glumly, he grabbed Soop's hand; she was still staring disbelievingly at the mist.

"Come on, Soop."

Jo and Ryan looked at him questioningly.

"It's short for Alfred," he lied, trying to drag Soop away.

"We'll miss you," Jo said.

Soop gave a small nod.

Things will get better," Soop looked Ryan in the eye, "I promise."

The vortex extended downward, taking the Authoress and the muse back home.

"It scares me to thing that that's our future," Jo said curtly, right after the duo had left.

Ryan gave a little chuckle, "Well, we'll have to change the future won't we? Starting with the Borg."

"So that means you'll help me?" Jo looked at Ryan hopefully.

Ryan nodded, "As long as it stops anyone else from dying."

He looked at the mist again, "There's no way to reach her for a proper burial?"

"Not at the moment, we need to get to the Academy as soon as possible." Jo put her hand on his shoulder, "But don't worry, we will."

They both looked at eachother and smiled.

* * *

Back at the lair, Lore paced the basement floor, looking in disbelief at the singed beanbags and the scattered pieces of the bookcase.

He reached for his cell phone again, but since Soop hadn't returned his last call, he somehow doubted she'd respond to his next.

He heard distant screaming and looked up at the vibrating ceiling.

A black hole appeared overhead, and dropped out Soop and MuseRyan.

Lore caught Soop, but MuseRyan was left groaning on the cement floor.

Soop slowly opened her eyes, but as she saw Lore she glared.

"What happened to you?" He put her down and went to touch her bleeding lip.

She swatted his hand away and turned her back to him, "Forget it. Just leave me alone."

He looked at her in disbelief, and then shook his head.

"Alright, whatever, I've been trying to get a hold of you, but you wouldn't pick up."

"Well whatever it was, it better have been important," Soop growled.

Lore looked to MuseRyan, hoping that he'd have any idea of what was wrong with Soop.

The muse looked at him glumly, and shrugged.

Lore gave a frustrated sigh, "I don't know what you guys have been up to, but somehow you sent a Borg here and now he's loose in the 21st century."

"Well, how did he get out of the basement?" Soop shot an accusing glance at Lore from over her shoulder.

Lore tightened his jaw, "The damn thing started calling me 'master' and begged me for forgiveness. When I tried to ask him how he got here, he bolted to the door, and disappeared."

Soop sighed heavily, "MuseRyan and I will go find him, you stay here."

She and MuseRyan began climbing up the stairs to the house.

Lore followed, "But you need me to drive."

"I've got my permit," Soop shot back.

"Oh, no you don't," MuseRyan pulled her aside, "The last thing I want to die from is your habit to drive off the road. _Lore's _driving."

"Then I'll be sitting in the trunk, thank you very much," She shouldered the muse and raced up the stairs.

* * *

_ I hope that the chapter was enjoyable and not too confusing. Please R&R!!-Soop_


End file.
